Novus Ordo Seclorum (PewdieCry)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: A New World Order has taken place, and it is a world filled with laws and limitations that harm those who do not abide by those rules. Felix's father is the general of the new nation's army, so has grown up to believe in these laws. But a masked rebel begins to terrorize the nation along with his group, The Insurgency. Will Felix stop him, or join him?
1. I - Blue Eye

{Chapter I - Blue Eye}

"To achieve world government, it is necessary to remove from the minds of men their individualism, loyalty to family traditions, national patriotism, and religious dogmas." ~ Brock Adams, Director UN Health Organizations

~ Year 2023 ~

A young woman ran through the dark streets of the city, trying desperately to escape the men that were hot on her trail. Within her hand was the hand of a child's, a small boy who was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He kept trying to keep up with his mother, but the task was deemed difficult. The rain poured heavily as the lightning struck across the blackened sky. The streets were empty, due to it being past the curfew for any citizen of the worldwide nation. But still, the woman kept running, dragging her son along with her.

"Mommy! I'm tired! Please, can we stop?" The boy begged his mother, huffing out puffs of air as he pushed himself to keep in stride with his mother.

"No! Let's go, Ryan! We don't have time to stop!" She yelled harshly, tugging at the boy's arm roughly. She wasn't being cruel, she was trying to save their lives. She needed to be strong for the only person she now had in her life. She didn't think that this would be the end result of her life. She had fallen into debt and her family was poor, and since they were unable to pay the government back, they were wanted either dead or alive.

"Mom, where's daddy?" Ryan cried, stumbling onto the ground and falling into a large puddle of dirty rain water. He coughed and spurted out the tainted water, and his mother lowered herself to pull him up. Her grip was tight upon his upper arm and he cried out in pain. She smacked him in the face, telling him to shut up or they would be caught. "Your father is dead, Ryan! Now pull yourself together and let's go!"

They continued to run down the wet pavement, turning corners and taking shortcuts through alleyways. Ryan continued to run and not stop, not wanting to anger his mother again. He knew she was truly a loving mother, but when it came down to life and death situations, his mother frightened him to no end. They quickly cut down another alleyway and realized that it was a dead end. A few men had finally caught up with them and aimed their guns at the woman. "Hide, Ryan," she whispered, and before anyone could see him, he crawled into an empty, dirty box. It was filled with old clothes and rotting food, indicating that someone was living within the box. That didn't worry Ryan one bit... He was worried for his mother.

"Halt!" A man screamed, then pulled out a receiver. "Yes, we've got her, but she doesn't have anyone with her."

"Take her anyway," a voice called through the small handheld receiver, and the woman shuddered in fear. She would've ran if it weren't for a large black truck backing into the alleyway. The people that were taken into those trucks disappeared and never returned, and she knew that very well. When they advanced on her, she screamed and began kicking and punching at them. The officers hit her over the head with a blunt object that was unknown to Ryan, but it fueled his rage and he made himself known by shooting out from his hiding place and jumping onto one the officers. Another officer quickly tied down his mother and draped a black blindfold over her eyes, and threw her in the truck carelessly.

"No!" Ryan screamed. "Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" And he fought and struggled, but the two men holding him down were a lot stronger than he was and he couldn't escape. "Let me go!" He shouted, and the two men held him even tighter. The leader of the group stalked over to Ryan and held his jaw roughly within his hand, and with a malicious grin, he held up a knife, showing it to the child.

"You dirty piece of shit," he cursed, holding the boy's face harder than before. "You have no power over me. You will die along with all of the other poor families. All of you poor beggars always wanting money, food, or clothes, but don't do a damn thing to provide for yourself. I bet your mother was a whore and did anything to get what she needed. I'll have fun with her," he spoke with a dark chuckle. "And you? You'll be working like a poor little slave along with all of the other orphans." Ryan glared at him and spit in his face. The man grew outraged and slashed at Ryan's face, and a pained yell ripped from his throat. The blood ran down his face, mixing with the rain water and his tears. He couldn't see out of his left eye... It was just a massive blur. The man examined his face and clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval. "Look at what you've done to yourself, young man. If you can't see, you're useless to this nation. I guess you'll have to be thrown into the pit," he sneered, an evil laugh bellowing from his throat. "Get this filthy thing out of my sight," he demanded, and the two men blindfolded Ryan and tossed him into the back of the truck.

~*N.O.S*~

A young boy and his father were placed at a large round table. In the middle of the table was a large triangle with a seeing eye within the middle. Everyone knew what the symbol meant, including children. It was meant to be feared and respected, and those who didn't abide by the rules of the new nation were put on trial and executed. The boy looked away from the symbol, blonde hair falling over into his eyes. His father then walked up to him and proudly patted him on the back.

"I'm happy that you have interest in the work that I do, son. One day, you'll follow in my footsteps and make me proud. Would you like to come with me?" His son nodded and took his hand, following his father. People would greet his father with a salute, and he'd keep himself hidden behind his father' legs. The boy had honestly didn't want to come to his father's job. He knew the things that he did and he wasn't interested at all, but his mother had told him that it would be a perfect opportunity for him to learn the ways of his future career now. This wasn't how he wanted to spend time with his father.

A soldier came bounding towards them and stopped to salute at his father. "General Kjellberg, I am here to give you the reports you seek, sir."

"Ahh, I see. Thank you, soldier. Be on your way," the General responded, taking the papers from his hands. The soldier saluted once more, then turned on his heel and exited the room. The General's son stood upon his tiptoes to gaze at the papers in curiosity. The man looked down at him, then kneeled upon the floor to be at his son's level.

"What are these papers for, pa?" He asked, and the General turned to his son to answer him honestly. "These are a list of people we took in today. These are bad people, Felix. People who deserve the pain for which they are about to receive. You steer clear of these kind, you understand?"

Felix nodded in understanding as his father took his hand and guided him through many halls until they reached a secure area. "I believe it is time that I showed you what happens here," he told Felix, and the large metal double doors opened once he punched in a code. Once inside, Felix's stomach turned. There were so many people being abused and beaten, then thrown into cells. They begged for freedom, but only received punishment. There was an area specifically for orphaned children. Healthy children were given numbers and they were to work until their entire family's debt was paid off, and even then, their freedom wasn't guaranteed. On the other side were the disabled children, who were being shoved into cells and the doors were slammed shut. They only took a certain amount of disabled children out, stuck them with a needle, and once they were dead, they were tossed into the "pit" and incinerated.

Felix almost felt sick, but held his composure, swallowing the lump within his throat. His father gently placed his hand upon his son's back and guided him throughout what was seemingly a torture chamber. When walking through the aisles in between cells, his eyes caught onto a young boy with a mop of curly brown hair and dried blood completely covering his face. The boy looked up at Felix, one electric blue eye fixated upon him, and the other was just a gory mess. Felix flinched and looked away.

"This boy was caught last night trying to run away with his filthy mother," the General explained to Felix. "He's nothing but scum," he said, then spat on the boy's head. "Go ahead, Felix. Spit on him, he deserves it."

Felix was going to protest, but the way his father was looking down at him made him rethink his decision. So Felix turned and spat at the boy, directly onto his injured eye. The boy held in his anguish, only whimpering at the pain that it caused him. He then looked back at Felix, that one blue eye glaring at him. Felix felt his blood run cold as he stared into the boy's eye. His very gaze held such a rage that was unfathomable, and Felix backed away from the cell that kept him imprisoned.

"Don't fear him, Felix. There's absolutely nothing he can do," his father said proudly, laughing and walking away with Felix. But that stone cold stare from the boy told Felix otherwise...

~*N.W.O*~

Ryan couldn't believe that he allowed some pompous, rich little brat spit in his face. He was seething with anger, all of the pain coursing through him was like fuel added to fire. He wanted to make someone suffer as much as he was suffering. His father was dead, his mother was God knows where, and he was blind in his left eye. He was annoyed by the feeling it left, as well as the caked on blood and spit within his eye. The light then shut off, and he grew scared, then listened carefully for any noise. Besides the sounds of sniffles and crying from children that were near his cell, he could make out the sound of whistling and footsteps coming his way. Ryan slid his foot out of the cell and tripped the guard, and he heard the sound of keys hit the ground and slide against the metal floor. Ryan moved toward the entrance of his cell and reached for the keys as the guard fumbled with his flashlight. Ryan was able to reach out of his cell and unlock his door, and he bolted out of there and ran. The guard shined the light on him and grabbed his receiver and shouted into it.

"We've got a runner! Sound the alarm! We've got a runner!"

The alarm began blaring loudly, causing everyone to be highly alert. Ryan continued to run, although blindly, making sure he wasn't being seen by anyone. Before the metal doors could seal shut, he slipped through them and kept running. He could hear soldiers frantically searching for him and he began to panic, but ran in any direction that he could. He was growing confused by all of the hallways and just kept running, knowing he'd find an exit eventually.

A soldier ran into the General's office and shouted, "Sir! Sir! We've got two runners!"

"What?! How the hell did they escape, soldier?! Who are they?! Where are they?!" The General shouted, scaring Felix slightly.

"The partially blind boy and his mother. They've escaped!"

"Idiot!" Felix's father roared, and the General and the soldier left the office, leaving Felix behind within the empty room. Felix looked around, worry evident upon his face. There were two dangerous people on the loose. Felix thought of a safe place to go and considered leaving the building. He gazed down the hallway and looked around, then ran out of the office. He thought of looking for his father, but considered otherwise because he knew he would only be leading himself towards the danger. The alarms grew louder and Felix ran out of pure shock and fear of the loud noise. It made him feel like he truly was in danger.

When Felix turned the corner, he paused. A boy stood in front of him, a trail of drops of blood following behind him. It was as if time stood still for Felix, and all sound had drowned out besides the steady drip, drip, drip, of the boy's blood upon the marble floor. That gaze... The same stare that would haunt his dreams forever. It was cold and filled with hatred. Felix began to tremble when the boy began to walk forward, leaning closer and closer. Felix was shaking now, not knowing whether to turn and run or remain still. He stopped directly in front of Felix and stared with his one good eye, blood still dripping from the other. He leaned toward the blonde again and Felix could feel his blood dripping onto his shoulder. He wanted to scream but no noise came out when he opened his mouth. Nothing but a sputtering gasp as the boy finally whispered into Felix's ear.

"I will remember you."

That very statement sent shivers down his spine. Felix was terrified. He closed his eyes and wished for the nightmare to be gone, and when he opened his eyes once more, the boy was gone. But it was no dream. Felix eyed the blood on the floor, then slowly looked down at his shoulder, seeing a rather large stain of blood on his shirt. He felt as though he would faint, but kept his composure. He needed to find his father.

Ryan turned the corner after telling the blonde that he'd never forget him. And he wouldn't. How dare him spit in his face. They were the same, the only difference being wealth. Ryan was poor, and that boy was obviously rich. That didn't matter to him anymore because he kept a mental picture of every person that did him wrong. He would exact his revenge, and it would be brutal, with no remorse and no mercy. The moment Ryan exited the large building, he felt free. Finally free. But his heart broke because his mother was nowhere to be found. He tried not to cry because the salt of his tears burned his injured eye, so instead, he let out an anger filled scream that could be heard through the dark city. A mournful cry that was also filled with rage. A battle cry that was declaring war on all who had hurt him and his family.

As Ryan wandered through the streets, he found an isolated area where he could be safe. Once he pushed the gate open, he realized that he had entered a graveyard. It looked as if it wasn't cared for so he assumed that no one had been there for quite some time. He noticed an old house not too far off and ran up to it. He would have knocked on the door, but it flew open and Ryan could see that no one lived there. It was completely deserted. He took refuge there, and decided to get some sleep. He didn't even bother to clean his wound. He merely entered a closet and shut it tightly, then curled up upon the floor to get some rest.

~*N.O.S*~

"How could you let our son see all of that?! He's too young!" A woman screamed at her husband. Felix was at the top of the stairs, listening in on his parents' argument.

"You told me to bring him to my job so he can get a glimpse of what his future job would be like and to spend time with him," his father spoke calmly.

"Yes! I did! But I meant for you to show him what you do with the soldiers! Like... Taking him to go and watch them train, or showing him how you did paperwork, I don't know! Anything but showing him what you people do to the under class citizens!"

"They aren't citizens anyway! They're just trash! And what do we do with trash? We throw them out! He needed to see what kind of people are out there!"

Felix was done listening to his parents argue about who were citizens and who wasn't or about what his career was going to be. He didn't care. What he cared about was that little boy... Felix felt terrible for spitting on him, but then his father would scold him just for not doing it. "They're dirty people," his father would say. "The only way to cleanse them was to spit on them."

Felix fell onto his bed and cried. He just hurt someone's feelings and now he felt as if that boy was after him. That boy, eyes burning like fire with just one look that seemed to leave third degree burns scarred upon his heart. Felix covered himself with his blanket, just wanting the image of that little boy to go away. But it wouldn't... And the blonde boy had cried himself to sleep, only to be welcomed with torturous dreams of the boy with one blue eye.


	2. II - Warning

{Chapter II - Warning}

~ Year 2034 ~

He ran as quickly as he could, but stumbled upon the ground after constantly looking behind him to see if the one eyed boy was following him. He tried to get up, but a hand shot up from beneath the ground and grabbed hold of his foot. Felix screamed as the boy used his leg to crawl out from underneath the ground. There it was... That one blue eye staring at him and the other was beaten and bloody. The boy crawled up his body after he fell and wrapped his hands around his neck, squeezing tightly. Felix was turning his head away from the boy as his blood dripped onto his face, and he leaned forward to whisper into Felix's ear.

"I still remember you... And now you will die."

The moment his grip grew tighter was the moment Felix awoke, clutching at his neck and breathing harshly. He shot out of bed and checked himself in the mirror to realize that he was alright. It was just a dream. For years he had some terrifying dream of that boy, and then the guilt would settle in. Felix breathed deeply to calm himself then glanced at the clock.

"Shit," he cursed, realizing that he was going to be late for school if he didn't get ready. He quickly began to search for his school uniform, but was unable to find it. When he did find it, he quickly threw it on then ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. He had no time for breakfast, so he shot down the stairs and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'll see you later, mom!"

"Wait, what? Felix, you're not having any breakfast?"

"No, I've gotta get going. My first day of public school, I'm pretty excited," Felix said with a school.

"Sweetheart, do you seriously want to go to a public school with... those children? You belong in a private school where you can get the best education," his mother said as sweetly as she could. Felix shook his head at his mother. "It's fine, mom. Private school just isn't for me. Bye," he said, and left the house. He ran outside and got into his car and drove to the school. Once there, he exited his car and slung his bag over his shoulder, and rushed over to the fronto office to receive his schedule, then to his class. As he walked down the hallway, a guy with light brown hair and glasses glared at him. He had his arm draped over a girl with red hair and glasses. She held the same cold look as her boyfriend. Three other guys came up to them, giving each other handshakes. All three of them glared at Felix as well. Felix kept his head down and walked into the classroom, placing himself at an empty desk within the back of the classroom.

When the bell rang, other people began to enter the class and take there seats. The teacher walked in behind them, telling them to be seated and to quiet down. The kids that were glaring at him in the hallway entered the classroom and the stared at him, placing themselves on the far right in the back.

"Hello class, we have a new student today. He is son of our very own General Kjellberg. Everyone, please welcome Felix Kjellberg to our class. Go ahead, Mr. Kjellberg. Stand up and come over here. Introduce yourself," the teacher said, and Felix got up slowly and went to the front of the class.

"H-Hi... I'm Felix - "

"We already know that, dipshit, she just told us," The guy with the glasses interrupted, and a few of the students had begun to laugh. Felix just looked down at his shoes and walked back over to his desk.

"Thank you for that... Introduction, Mr. Kjellberg. And Russ... You do NOT speak to him that way. Especially the son of the great General Kjellberg," the teacher spoke with such awe in her voice. The guy known as Russ had rolled his eyes at the teacher. She obviously disgusted him. "Dumb bitch," he muttered. The teacher composed herself and began to teach the class. That was how most of Felix's day was, dealing with students glaring at him and awestruck teachers. It was highly annoying. Felix sat at a lunch table by himself and ate silently. He gazed about the lunch room and noticed that the same group of people were staring at him. They were all glaring him except one guy who stood from the table and approached. Once at the table, he placed himself directly in front of Felix and stared.

"What?" Felix questioned.

"Nothin'," he answered. "I'm just wonderin' what a rich kid such as yourself is doin' here in what you people call 'the slums'."

"I was the one who decided to go to a public school. Why does that matter to you?"

"It doesn't. Anyway... I'm Ken. As you may have noticed, those are my friends over there," Ken said, nodding his head over in their direction. He had also held out his hand for Felix to shake, which he had done so.

"Your friends have been glaring at me all morning... In fact, most people have been. What's up with that?"

"Well, Mr. Kjellberg, not to be mean but... People down here don't like your kind. You people do consider us as lower classed citizens. And God knows what you people do to the poor, elderly, and disabled. We ain't supposed to like each other nor be affiliated with one another. I suggest you switch schools while you can," Ken explained.

"No. And please don't call me Mr. Kjellberg. I get that enough... Now who are they?"

"Suit yourself, Felix," Ken corrected himself. "The guy in the glasses is Russ, and that's his girl, Red. Next to them is Scott and Snake was sitting next to me. They've been close friends of mine for quite some time. I said I was going to come have a chat with you and they asked if I was an idiot. I'm beginning to question that myself. Why am I talking to you?" Ken questioned, shaking his head.

"I don't see why you have to question that... I'm a person, like you. We're the same."

"No, we're not," Ken corrected him. "The difference between me and you is that I have morals. I don't go around killin' folks in need. I help them... And what's sad about it is that I get in trouble for doin' it. You really shouldn't be here, Felix. You'll get yourself hurt," Ken spoke, standing to leave the table.

"Is that a threat?" Felix asked.

"No. It's a warning," Ken then turned and went back over to his table. Felix sat there and the guilt had hit him. He wasn't sure why he felt guilty. He felt that his father had done a magnificent job with the work he had done. He was simply removing people who slowed down the nation's progress. What was so bad about that? The bell rang and he left, going to his next class. Felix spent the entire day having to deal with people's glares and whispers. He knew they were talking about him. He did his best to ignore everyone and focus on his schoolwork. When school was over, he was heading over to his car and was stopped by someone bumping his shoulder roughly. He turned to see Russ and his little posse giving him dirty looks.

"Felix Kjellberg... What's a rich bitch like you doing here?" Russ questioned. "Seriously, why the hell are you here?"

"Because I can be," Felix shot back. "I don't see any issue - "

"Oh, but I do. And so does everyone else. We see you as a threat. Is that what you're here for? To tell your father about all the poor people who need to be taken and thrown into the pit? You people disgust me," Russ spat. "How would you feel if someone took your parents away from you and killed them?"

"If they did, then it must've been for a good cause," Felix said. Red pushed her boyfriend back and looked Felix in the eyes.

"That's exactly why everyone here hates you. You sick bastard!" She yelled, raising her hand to slap him but Felix grabbed her wrist and pushed her back. Russ pulled his girlfriend back and moved to hit Felix until Ken grabbed him.

"Stop! It ain't worth it!" Russ allowed Ken to pull him back, and Felix turned his back on them and went to his car. "You don't belong here, rich boy! Take your ass back home!" Russ shouted out at Felix as he drove off.

Felix was so angry. He understood why his father despised lower classed people. They didn't appreciate what the New World Order had done for them. Felix arrived home and slammed the door rather loudly. His mother briskly walked into the room to see what was wrong.

"Felix? Felix, darling, what's the matter? Did you have a good day at school?"

"No, mom... You were right. The people there..." Felix said, shaking his head. His mother nodded with understanding, a disgustingly sweet smile upon her face.

"I told you, sweetheart. A public school just isn't the school for you. Lower class people are terrible people. I'll go right ahead and enroll you into a private school," she told him. Felix thanked her and went upstairs to his room. Screw that school and screw those lower class dirty people. Felix threw his bag down onto the floor and fell face first onto his bed. His father was right about those people. Why did he decide to go to a public school? He wanted to know what it was like and to know those people. It turned out that they were savages like his father said.

After awhile of being inside his room and reading, he decided to watch television. After flipping through channels, he stopped on the news channel to see a building caught on fire and people rioting within the streets. He stared with wide eyes as the newscaster began to talk of the situation.

"Tonight one of the High Court buildings were burnt down. Rioters surround the building, supporting the cause of destruction. What's left of the burning building is this black flag with the nation's symbol, remade with a strike down the middle. Conspirators say that it was a masked man that had done the damage," a woman said, looking directly into the camera with seriousness. Felix turned up his television to listen more clearly.

"I saw him," a witness began. "He blended in with the shadows and was as quick as lightning. He kept shouting out something in some other language, and people began to listen to him. Then the riot began."

The camera turned back to the newscaster as she spoke, "Police officers immediately arrived and a violent riot broke out. Some people were arrested and taken and others fled. The masked rebel wasn't found. The police have started a case and a search to find this man. We believe that this was a warning... A message to our nation. We will not comply or fall victim to terrorism. I am Cheryl, your newscaster, keeping you updated."

Felix switched off the television and remained quiet. Since when did they have terrorists? Felix was confused. For some odd reason, Felix thought of the little boy he met when he was younger. That fire in his eyes... It was just as fierce as the fire that was set upon the High Court Building. That boy looked as if he would be the one to take down the nation after taking out every high class member. One by one. That very thought sent unwanted shivers down his spine. Those blue eyes... As cold as ice.

Felix didn't understand why he constantly had that boy on his mind. It was because of the guilt, and Felix knew that. He spit directly on his face. Felix sighed irritably, placing his head in his hands and tugging at his hair with his fingers. Felix didn't even want to fall asleep because he knew that he would have those nightmares again. He needed to know who that little boy was or he'd go insane... At the moment, all Felix would do was fall asleep and allow his night terrors to capture him once more.


	3. III - Personal Attack

{Chapter III - Personal Attack}

Felix awoke to someone shaking him and he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. The curtains within his room were drawn so the sunlight had filtered into the room. He could hear his mother bustling about within his room, going into his closet and his drawers. She placed the clothes onto his bed and patted his knee.

"Wake up! Rise and shine, sweety! Another day of school except you're going to where you're supposed to be going. Oh, I know you'll do well there. You always have. I'll never understand your reasoning for switching over to public school. I would have never let you graduate from there. I'm glad you made the right decision in going to a private school. Oh, I can't believe you're graduating this year!" His mother rambled on and on and Felix covered his ears momentarily. He hated when his mother got excited about something because she would start talking nonstop or she would overreact.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Felix questioned tiredly as he watched his mother go rummaging through his underwear drawer. She tossed him a pair and then shook him slightly again. "Come on, Felix! Wake up!"

"I am up! Damn, do you not see that?" He asked, rubbing his forehead and pushing his blonde hair from his eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me, young man. Now get up and I'll go switch on the water for you."

"I can do that myself," he told her, but she was already out of the room. Felix groaned and rolled his eyes, slowly getting himself out of the bed. He grabbed the clothes that his mother got ready for him and headed over to the bathroom. His mother stood there waiting for him with a wide grin on her face. Felix shook his head and entered the bathroom, ignoring her presence. He shut the door in her face and locked it.

"Felix?! If you need help in there, just call me!"

"Seriously, mom?! I know how to wash myself, thank you!"

"Alright," she mumbled, and retreated down the stairs. Felix couldn't help but shake his head again. She could really get on his nerves sometimes. He took a shower and got dressed, then brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He went back into his room to get his bag but quickly turned on the television to see if there was an update on the masked terrorist.

" - and the graveyard site was found completely destroyed. There was vandalism and graffiti all over the tombstones of the recent soldiers that died to keep our worldwide nation safe. You can see here, written on the side of this funeral home, this terrorist asks us 'Why would a soldier kill innocent people when they should protect the people?' This act has later on caused several riots within the streets of this town, resulting in serious consequences. Many say that this was the doing of the masked figure who burned down a High Court because of the same symbol beneath this message."

Felix turned off the television, not believing that someone so evil would vandalize a graveyard. When Felix returned downstairs, he watched as his mother comforted his father. His father's head was resting upon the table and Felix could hear slight sniffling noises. He paused for a moment, then continued toward the dining table. Setting his bag on the floor and sitting in a chair, Felix reached over and placed a hand on his father's arm.

"Dad...? Is everything alright?"

His father sat up, looked up at his wife and nodded. In understanding, she left the room for so her husband and son could talk. Felix watched her go with sad and confused eyes, then back at his father. "Dad?"

"Son... I know you've never seen me like this... I never wanted you to. I'm sure you watched the news this morning," he stated more than asked, and Felix nodded. "The vandalism of those graves... Many of the men who died were my friends and they were buried there. It is exceedingly painful for me to hear about that..."

"I'm sorry, Dad... I didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't, son. But whoever did this... That man is going to pay. I swear on it. He will pay," His father said, getting up from the table and going upstairs. He felt sorry for his father. It must've been hard for him to deal with this sort of news. He would've said goodbye, but his mother was sitting alone on the couch and watching the news and his father was probably throwing a fit like he usually did when he couldn't handle something like what he just discovered. Felix left the house and headed off to school, not wanting to think about the situation.

Once he entered the school, a friend of his came up to him immediately and handed him his schedule and locker number. Felix smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Jared," he muttered.

"So... what was it like there at a public school? Sucked, huh?" Jared questioned.

"Yea, it did..." Felix murmured and shook his head.

"What brought you to the decision of going to a public school? Seriously Felix, they're... Disgusting," Jared said, giving a small shudder at just the mere thought of going to a public school. Felix wanted to yell at Jared and tell him that those people weren't disgusting. If anything, they were misunderstood. And that was his problem... Felix had mixed beliefs. But he still held disdain for people who were not within his class.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Felix finally answered.

"Well, it's all good. It's great to have you back, my friend," Jared said, wrapping an arm over Felix's shoulder. "And you know what's even more awesome? You, Peter, and I have the same first and last period."

"Oh no," Felix chuckled. "Just like last year, huh?"

Jared laughed. "Yep. Just like last year."

They continued down the hallway to their first period class and entered with devious smiles on their faces. Once they spotted Peter in the back row, they immediately sat down beside him. "Ah, no fuckin' way! We're all in the same class together?" Peter exclaimed happily, giving Felix a handshake and snapping his fingers afterwards. "Please tell me you have last period with us, too."

Felix merely handed him his schedule and Peter looked over it and laughed triumphantly. "Looks like we're wreaking havoc this year too! This is fuckin' great," Peter said with a smile. Felix rolled his eyes. He often got in trouble when being with his two best friends, but he could care less about that. He loved hanging out with them. They weren't complete idiots, they always made amazing grades. But they did tend to make dumb, irrational decisions. Like now, Peter was already biting off pieces of paper, chewing it, then spitting it at the teacher and pointing at either him or Jared.

"Of course I'd get in trouble on my first day back," Felix whispered, but still had a smile on his face. Peter snickered and gave Felix a wink. He was definitely the worst out of the three. Once class was over, Jared had shoved Peter and Felix smacked him over the head. He only laughed, feeling good to have gotten his best friends in trouble several times instead of himself.

"Just like the good ol' days, huh?" Peter smirked. "Well, I'll see you two dipshits at lunch!" He shouted as he walked down the hallway with his middle finger up in the air.

"Is it just me, or does he get worse every year?" Jared questioned.

"Nah, it's just you," Felix answered with a smirk on his face. Jared shoved him and laughed. "Catch ya later, fucktard," Jared said, and began to walk to class.

"Sure thing, dickhead," Felix responded, and made his way to his next class. His next two classes were a bore, and when Felix was bored, he always asked to go to the restroom only so he could walk around the school's hallways. He did so, raising his hand and his teacher called on him.

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Grab a hall pass," his teacher said, not bothering to look at him. Felix stood, took a hall pass and began to just walk around. It was always silent in the hallways during class time, and it gave him a moment of peace. He crumpled up the hall pass within his hand and dropped it on the floor and began to kick it around. He stopped once he caught sight of someone dressed in all black, hoodie pulled up over his head. Before the guy could walk any further, Felix called out to him.

"Hey! Hey, are you lost?"

The guy stopped, but didn't turn around. Felix frowned and moved forward, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned slowly, face completely hidden by the hood over his head. "Are you new here?" Felix questioned.

"Yes... Yes, I am new here," the hooded man spoke, and his voice was deep and seemed to reverbrate within his very own chest, causing Felix to tremble lightly. "I suppose you could be of service to me?"

Felix nodded dumbly, clearing his throat and finding his voice, he spoke, "What do you need help with?"

"Perhaps you can tell me where this class is," he spoke, holding up a number. The small paper said 'Room 113'. Felix frowned in confusion.

"Oh, um... That's no longer a room. They changed it out to a maintenance room. Perhaps you're looking for the room next to it?" Felix suggested, and the man merely nodded.

"Silly me," The man chuckled darkly. There was something off about him. "Do you mind pointing me in that direction anyway?"

"It's no problem," Felix said, and giving him directions. The man smiled, and it only gave Felix unwanted chills as he watched the man turn on his heel and walk briskly down the hallway. Felix brushed it off and returned to class. For about fifteen minutes, it was silent as everyone worked on their classwork. What made the silent class now turn into utter chaos was when a rather loud noise was heard and the building shook. The alarms began to go off and the everyone screamed and bolted out of the classroom doors. Teachers spent their time trying to get the students to calm down and exit the building in an orderly fashion.

Once all the students were out of the school building, all that was seen was several ambulances and fire trucks. From what Felix could gather was that a gas tank had exploded in the maintenance room, causing fire. It immediately clicked in Felix's head... That was bullshit. Felix was suddenly hit with guilt. He had led the terrorist to that room... But how would he had known that? That was when Felix began frantically searching for his two best friends, and when he found them standing there and coughing slightly, he felt a rush of relief.

"Jared! Peter!" He called them and ran over to their side. "Are you guys alright?"

They both nodded, coughing because of the smoke that had entered their lungs. Felix gazed about the outside area filled with students and teachers, some crying, others worried or in shock, and a few just sitting upon the ground quietly talking about a terrorist attacking them and how unbelievable it felt. People began to talk louder and Felix had to see what was the commotion about, so he ran toward the front of the school, his friends following close behind. Once there, they gazed at what everyone was pointing at and talking about.

Near the entrance of the school was a large, spray painted picture of the pyramid and seeing eye all in black. There was a vivid red lightning bolt that went across it, but it was what was written in red beneath it that made Felix's heart stop. He was frozen in terror, feeling as though he was going to be sick. Beneath the symbol was a message directed to him.

"I STILL REMEMBER YOU."

"'I still remember you?'" Jared read aloud in a questioning manner. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, and Peter shrugged in response. Felix still stood there with the look of complete horror on his face. This was no act of terrorism to Felix, but a personal attack toward him. The little boy with the one blue eye... The boy he had dreamed about for years...

He was the terrorist.


	4. IV - Paranoia

{Chapter IV - Paranoia}  
***These cute little stars are next to phrases that are translated at the end of the chapter.**

News crews from different channels had crowded around the school and began filming the sight and asking questions to students and teachers or simply talking about the recent incident. Jared and Peter looked at each other in bewilderment, then over at Felix who was still staring up at the graffiti on the front of the school. Jared came up to Felix and snapped his fingers in his face, but Felix remained still, his breathing slowly becoming shaky. He began to sway ever so slightly as if he were going to faint and his friends both grabbed him to steady him.

"Dude, what's with him?" Peter questioned rather harshly, but it was evident that he was exceedingly worried for Felix. "Jared, we've gotta get him out of here. The press is going to - "

"Over there! It's the General's son!" A reporter shouted, catching the attention of every other reporter as they ran over to question Felix. Jared grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him, and they all began to briskly walk away and hide within the crowd of other people. Eventually, they had caught up with them and began to question Felix.

"Mr. Kjellberg, what do you think of the recent terrorist attack happening here at your school?"

"Were you frightened, Mr. Kjellberg?"

"You seem shocked, Mr. Kjellberg. Is there something about this incident that you know and others do not?"

"Shut the fuck up and back off, you assholes!" Peter yelled and began shoving reporters away while Jared took Felix over to his car. Some reporters were still trying to shove their way over to Felix or shout out questions. When Jared honked the car horn, Peter ran for it, entered the car, and they sped off. But before they had left, Felix was broken out of his trance and stared out into the hoard of reporters. He gasped and began to tremble as he caught sight of the hooded man. He held a devious smile upon his face, and it seemed like he was laughing. Within Felix's imagination, he could hear that dark laugh bellowing within his mind. Just out of pure instinct, Felix covered his ears and it only seemed like the laugh was getting louder.

"Felix? Come on man, snap out of it!" Peter spoke, shaking Felix's shoulders. "Let's hurry up and get him home." Once at Felix's house, they helped him out of the car and to the front door of his house. They knocked on it and Felix's mother opened the door and she almost sobbed.

"Oh, my baby!" She cried out. Jared cringed lightly and Peter rolled her eyes, knowing that she would be overly dramatic. They helped him inside and placed him onto the couch. His mother sat down next to him and held him, rocking him back and forth and whispering soothing words.

"Let go of me, mom," Felix murmured, and pushed her away. He retreated up the stairs, not bothering to say goodbye to his friends. He shut his door and locked it as well as closing his windows and curtains completely. He curled up into his bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin. After a moment's thought, he realized how childish he was being. Anyone would act the same way if a terrorist was after them. For a while he remained that way until he received a text message from Jared.

"Dude... Are you alright? Pete and I am worried sick about you. We were going to come back later on considering how you left your car at the school. Pete has your bag and keys. We'll swing by soon, ok?"

Felix stared at the text message and shook his head at himself. He left his fucking car at school. He texted Jared back, letting him know that he was alright and it was cool if he came to pick him up later. Once he was done texting his friend, he heard the front door downstairs open and slam shut.

"Felix?! Felix! Where's my son?!" He heard his father yelling at the top of his lungs. His mother was trying to calm him, informing him that he was upstairs and resting.

"Don't bother him, he's trying to relax. He had a long day today," she spoke calmly, trying to push her husband away from the stairs. He removed her from standing before him and went up the stairs and walked over to Felix's room. He knocked on the door and Felix got up slowly to answer.

"Felix... Are you alright, son? I hear about what happened and - "

"I'm fine, dad... Really, I am."

"Well, tonight I have a conference, and your mother needs to be there. We'll be gone for awhile. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Dad, I'm old enough to take care of myself, so I'll be fine. Just go," Felix said, closing the door and laying back down in his bed. He switched on the television within his room and of course the news was on and talking about half of his school being blown up. The news showed a picture of the message written directly for him and he shuddered, turning of the TV and pulling his blankets back over his body. He heard his parents leave the house and then there was silence. It was around six o'clock. He didn't realize how quickly time had passed by and stood to go downstairs and make himself something to eat. He began to make his way down the stairs but stopped mid-way and listened closely.

There was a small 'thump, thump, thump' coming from upstairs in the hallway. Honestly, it could have been anywhere because his house was exceedingly large. He slowly began his way up the stairs and followed the noise. It was gradually growing louder as he kept walking and he began to pick up the pace to see what was going on. His heart was racing as he felt like there was someone else inside of the house. Once finding the area of the noise, he looked up to see an attic above his head. The noise was loud and he could hear it very clearly.

Felix stood on his tiptoes as he tried to reach for the string to pull the door down until he heard a soft whisper. He turned on his heel, gazing down the dimly lit hallway. The light of the sunset was pouring through, giving the hallway an odd glow. He felt alone and wished that his parents were still home. He felt like a child once more. He looked around the hallway once more, sky blue eyes filled with fear. He knew the terrorist was after him, and that scared him to no end. Felix reached up for the string once more until he heard it again.

A whisper that was calling his name. Felix shook his head. Oh no... No, no, no, no. Not today. Felix ran back to his room but then paused. He wasn't going to go in there. He could be waiting for him in there. So Felix turned and bolted down the stairs, but he stepped on something hard and round, making him slip and tumble down the stairs. He groaned in pain, then heard the sound of a ball rolling down the stairs. Felix gazed up at the small white ball that continued to roll until it made it down the stairs and was stopped by Felix's foot. He frowned, noticing something written on the white ball. It was a message intricately written in red, and it scared the living daylights out of him.

"Going somewhere?"

Felix tossed the ball away from him and began to pull at his hair. "This isn't real... It's just a dream, you're hallucinating," he told himself, looking around for wherever the ball may be. It was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief, then the doorbell rang and he shouted out in surprise. Knocking was heard then a familiar voice.

"Felix? You there?"

Jared.

Felix shot up from his pot on the floor and ran over to the door to answer it. When he opened the door, Jared had a smile on his face but it had quickly faded away the moment he looked at Felix. "Dude... What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Felix answered.

"Nothing?! Felix, you've got bruises all over your arms and legs. And one on your face. The hell happened, man?"

"I fell down the stairs, no big deal," Felix said with a shrug.

"No big deal?! Felix, you - "

That was the moment Felix had tuned him out. He was no longer listening. He was staring at the shadowy figure near the tree within his front yard. Was that him...? Felix believed he was coming for him, and in a blink of an eye, he pulled Jared into the house and slammed the door. He locked it then pressed his back against the door, sliding down onto his bottom.

"Ok, you need serious help. Why the hell did you just throw me into your house?"

"There's someone out there," Felix whispered, blue eyes wide and frightened. Jared went to the window and began looking out, but saw no one. He shook his head and sat down next to his friend. "Felix... What's going on?"

"That message... The one on the school... That was meant for me, Jared. He's after me. The terrorist wants me dead," Felix explained, pulling his knees close to his chest. Jared shook his head, thinking that the terrorist attack left Felix in a more terrible state than he thought. "It was me, Jared. It's my fault and now he's coming for me."

"Stop, Felix. Do you realize how crazy you sound right now? The terrorist isn't after you. You did nothing wrong."

"But I did!" Felix shouted.

"Felix," Jared spoke calmly, placing his hands on either side of his face. "Look at me, man. You're scaring me. You need to calm down. You just need some rest, that's all. Have you eaten anything yet?" Felix shook his head as an answer. "Well, I'm going to make you something. You eat then go straight to bed. Your head ain't on straight, dude."

Felix nodded, and Jared helped him up and pulled him into the kitchen with him. While Jared was cooking, Felix would be scanning the area and jumping at every sudden noise. Jared noticed and tried to be a bit quieter as he cooked. He made sure Felix finished everything on his plate after he served him, then helped the blonde up the stairs. He told Felix to lay down and go to sleep, and promised he would stay in the room until his parents returned. Jared placed himself on the chair within his room.

Felix was finally sleeping peacefully and his parents had returned home. Jared explained that Felix was a bit delusional and they understood and thanked him. Jared left and Felix's mother came into the room and kissed his temple, pulled the covers over him, and left the room. When the light shut off in the house, it was an indication of the family finally falling into a peaceful slumber.

Within Felix's room, the door handle of his closet was slowly turning and the click of it becoming loosened. The door pushed open and a creak was heard, followed by a very hushed chuckle. The sound of heavy boots could be heard, but only slightly as a man clad in black slipped out from the closet. The door closed behind him and he began to walk over to the chair that Jared was placed in, and sat down.

The pale of the moon left an eerie glint on the man's mask, making the red and black more vivid. Terrifying circles for eyes and a wide evil grin was the only thing upon the plain, white mask. The mask was ceramic, but made with care. The man leaned back into the chair and propped his leg up on the other, leaning back and humming a tune that his mother used to sing to him. That tune had steadily grown into an evil cackle, making Felix stir within his sleep. As quick as a flash of lightning, he was next to Felix's bed, stroking his blonde hair and shushing him. He chuckled darkly once more, humming that tune again and placing a partially dead rose next to Felix. He laughed again, and one could say he was completely mental, but why did that matter?

He stroked Felix's hair softly and whispered, "*Vita incerta, mors certissima. Death comes to us all, my friend." With a laugh, he threw open Felix's window and disappeared. The curtains blew within the wind, mocking the scene of what a phantom would look like as they floated softly from the ground.

***Vita incerta, mors certissima - Life is uncertain, death is most certain.**


	5. V - Acts of Terrorism

{Chapter V - Acts of Terrorism}

Felix held the blanket close to his body, annoyed with the fact that it was cold in his room. Felix got up and opened his eyes, then gasped when he saw his window open. He stood, walking slowly over to his window and gazing out of it. He then looked at the time to see that it was around seven in the morning. The wind blew lightly, tossing around a few petals at his feet.

Felix paused. Petals...?

He looked down and bent over to pick them up. They were black and a bit rough, but when the black had rubbed off, he could make out the petal's original color. It was red and brown around the edges of the petal. It was dying. He looked around his room, trying to decipher where the petals had come from when he froze. Upon his bed was a black rose, obviously painted to seem black. The stem of the rose was slightly dry and brown, giving the rose the perfect look, as if it had been kissed by death and it was stuck between living and dying. Felix moved over to his bed and picked up the rose, deeming it oddly beautiful. The rose had also presented itself as a bad omen, and it frightened Felix.

There was a knock at his door and Felix answered it, seeing his mother in front of him and smiling softly. "How are you this morning, my son?"

"I am well, mom. Did you... um, did you place this on my bed last night?" Felix questioned, holding up the rose. His mother examined it and shook her head.

"No, darling. Goodness, this rose looks horrid. I'm sure your father didn't do it either if you're wondering," she answered. "I'll go throw it away if you'd like me to."

"No," Felix said, taking his rose back from his mother. "It's fine, mom. I'll keep it." She nodded, then looked over at his window.

"Goodness, that's why it's so cold. Why do you have your window open, dear?"

"I grew warm last night."

"Are you running a fever?" She asked worriedly, placing her hand over his forehead. "No, mom. I said I'm fine," he answered, giving her a smile. She smiled back at him and exited his room. He went back over to the window and gazed out at the city. He felt lucky that his window had a view of the city as well as the memorial building for all of the nation's troops who had fought for the new nation. As Felix gazed at the memorial building, his head tilted to the side as he saw a light growing brighter and brighter within the building. People began screaming and then -

KABOOM!

Felix almost screamed out of shock when the building exploded, causing a gust of wind to head in his direction. He frantically looked around then ran out of his room and down the stairs, calling for his mom and dad. They looked at him as if he were crazy. He told them to come up stairs and they followed him up onto the balcony. He pointedat the burning building and his parents were shocked. His father left quickly and called for back up immediately. He got dressed quickly and left the house. His mother remained quiet and then walked away briskly. Felix just stared, seeing a burning black flag like the one at the High Court. This man was worse than a terrorist. He was completely mad; insane.

That was how it was for the entire week. If the people of the nation did something terrible, the terrorist would do something back. When a church was burnt down because no other religion was allowed, a building of import was destroyed as a dark flag hung over it with three I's or three R's. Men were killed by the hands of this man because it was their job and collect those people who owed debt to them, or take orphan children off the streets. Those men who went out to do so were murdered, and the children went missing. Anything that the government did, he would strike back harder and cause riots within the streets. Those who despised him called him 'The Masked Terrorist', and the people who found him to be someone who was helping them called him 'The Masked Savior'.

Felix wasn't sure how to handle this situation... His nation was beginning to fall apart at the seams, all because of this crazed masked man. Felix believed that if this one man could create such chaos within a worldwide nation, then he was able to put it back in order. It was his time to face his past and go after him. He'll stop this man and bring him to justice, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

Felix got dressed into some old clothes and went out into town, asking around about the masked man, and many people gave him vital information such as where he would be next. "Um, sir?" he questioned a man standing within the streets, "This masked terrorist guy... Do you know where he'll be next?"

"No... But he did mention taking down all major corporations. Imagine that, huh? One man trying to bring back what our nation used to be," he said with awe. Felix nodded in understanding. A major corporation? And why would he even mention that to people? Unless he wanted someone important to be there... Perhaps it was a trap, and Felix didn't want to get caught into that. He continued to ask around, wanting to know more about this terrorist.

"Do you know where he came from?" He asked a woman.

"People say he came from the bad side of the city, where things are really bad. He grew up hating the nation, as I heard. The poor man had a rough past. Well, most people who live down that way do," she answered. Felix thanked her and wrote down a few things. He began to take notes on the man, trying to come up with some sort of way to strike back at him if he knew more of him.

"People say that he's a phantom, or some sort of monster," a boy said. "That's why he wears the mask. I think the people who take children messed him up real bad. Poor guy... He was only my age." Felix nodded and watched the boy walk away. Felix thought of the terrorist's one blue eye and how bloody his other eye had been when he saw him as a child.

"He says he's going to fix the nation," an old man spoke. "I'm hoping I'll be living long enough to see that change."

For weeks, Felix spent his time trying to gather more information on the terrorist. He believed that the only way to do so was to go into the system's files. He knew he would most likely get in trouble by his father, but he didn't need to know what he was doing. Besides, Felix needed to be quick about it because the more time he spent on finding information, the more time lost on stopping him from doing anymore destruction. Just awhile ago, the terrorist had shot down one of the national banker's of the World Bank. He was sniped out, almost in a John F. Kennedy style, leaving his wife screaming at the top of her lungs within the car. It must have been traumatizing for her. Felix remembered seeing the footage on the news as the man entered the car, then was struck by a bullet between his eyes, blood slightly splattering onto his wife as a piercing scream escaped her throat.

Felix got into his car, and thanks to Jared for bringing it back to him, and drove to the office of where his father works. He was granted access because he was the General's son. He got into the elevator and headed upstairs, knowing that all of the important, as well as secret files would be there. He wasn't sure how he would be able to get in. That was an area that his father had forbid him to go into. He walked over to the guard that was standing at the door.

"Good day, Mr. Kjellberg," he greeted Felix with a salute.

"Good day it is," Felix muttered. "I need to get inside that room."

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Kjellberg, but I'm not to allow anyone into this room including you. Only the General and those who are in charge of this building and it's subjects," the guard answered.

"Right, but you see, I have this access card from my father, which means I'm allowed inside," Felix said, showing him the card he had stolen from his father.

"But, Mr. Kjellberg, I - "

"Cut it with the formal shit, you know my name, correct?"

"Yes, sir," the guard answered, feeling stupid. "Mr. K - , um... Felix, I apologize, but I can't let you in."

"Alright, so that means I have to go tell my father to fire you because you're denying my orders," Felix stated matter of factly. "Do I need to go and get my father? 'Cause I will," Felix threatened.

"N-No, sir," the man stuttered.

"Then step aside and let me in," Felix said, and the man moved over. Felix quickly scanned the card and entered into the room. He knew he had to be fast because his father would sometimes come and check the room every now and then. Felix got onto the computer and typed in the date and year that he had met the boy. Felix would always remember that day because the boy terrified him and still haunted his dreams to that day. He selected the section that was meant for runners and looked through every single picture. A lot of people had escaped that day. As Felix kept going through the files, he finally found a picture of the boy he was looking for... One glaring blue eye and a completely destroyed one on the other side of his face.

"Ryan Terry...?" Felix muttered under his breath. He began to read about him, and beneath his picture, it held his birthday, gender, eye color, and other information. His family was under debt, so his father was murdered and his mother was taken. It states that Ryan was thrown into the pit after being captured. Felix knew that was a lie. The boy had escaped and was now after him. He knew that sometimes his father would lie about the runners just to save his own skin from the government. If the leaders of the nation were to find out that this boy who escaped was now the terrorist, his father would be executed immediately.

Felix printed out the information on Ryan quickly and before logging out, the computer had switched to another file when Felix accidentally knocked the mouse over. He gazed at a woman with vivid blue eyes and looked up at the name. His eyes widened... His mother was still alive. She was still an active member of the system, working to pay off her debt. For some reason, Felix had printed out her file as well. He put both files into his bag and exited the room as quickly as he could.

"Thank you, sir," Felix said and left. The man saluted him, although he still held a look of fear from Felix's earlier threat. He left the building as quickly as he could and got into his car, driving back to his home. He ran up the stairs to his room, and connected the two pictures of Ryan and his mother to all the notes he collected on the masked terrorist. Felix switched on the television to check if there was any breaking news on the terrorist. Felix was shocked to see that the footage was live this time...

The World Bank was set ablaze and there were so many troops closing in on one man, but were being shot down or attacked by lower classed citizens. They were all shouting out something in a different language. Felix listened closely... It sounded like Latin. The language was already dead, but now it was almost non-existent because it was no longer being taught nor did the library have books on it any longer. So Felix deemed it strange... What were they saying?

And then there he was... Felix watched as the masked man shot down many of their soldiers with a machine gun, laughing aloud with an evil smile upon his face. People were cheering him on, and he then yelled, "Insurgo, insurgi, insurrectum!"

The people shouted out the same thing and he smiled triumphantly, pointing his gun directly at the camera and firing. The screen went black and some words crossed the television, "Technical difficulties. WWN News will return."

Felix shook his head. Why were these people following within this man's footsteps? He didn't understand. Why support a terrorist? Felix then wrote down what he believed he had heard him say in Latin, but wasn't sure what it had meant. He kept trying to decipher it and look it up on his computer, not finding many matches until a search engine had corrected his spelling. It meant 'rise up, rebel, revolt'. Felix frowned and wondered why he would say that. Was he trying to provoke these people into rebellion to start a revolution...?

"What are you planning, Ryan?" Felix whispered, staring at the picture of the young one eyed boy.


	6. VI - The Broadcast

{Chapter VI - The Broadcast}

A man walked into a rather tall bulding with a satellite at the very top. It was the building designed for sending out radio waves for all listeneners around the world. And it was the perfect place to send out his mass message. He stepped into the building, adjusting his mask then pulling his hood over his head. Once inside the building, a guard stopped the man and said, "Sir, you cannot be in here without a signed paper informing that you've been sent here."

The masked man held up his gun and smiled, deep voice coming out in a menacing tone, "Oh, is that so?" The guard gulped and slowly raised his hands into the air in surrender. "Ah, smart man, I see." The terrorist laughed and lowered his gun. "I suppose I won't shoot you then..."

The guard found that momenas perfect and he reached down to his holster to pull out his gun, but realized that it wasn't there. A pair of hand wrapped around his head and snapped his neck. The guard fell dead and the man laughed. "Snake, you always find some way to impress me."

The man known as Snake gave a devious smile toward his leader and handed him the guard's gun. The masked terrorist turned to his group of friends, four men completely strapped with weapons. He told them to head in and round everybody up. They fully entered the building and began firing into the air, telling the workers to get down onto the floor. Two men headed upstairs to get everyone down onto the main floor while the man with the mask grouped them together, a gun aimed at them. The people screamed or whimpered in fear, but a mere smile graced the terrorist's lips as they cowered onto the ground, hands up in surrender.

The men returned to the main floor once gathering everyone but the lead broadcaster, like their leader had told them to do. He turned and grinned at his men and said, "Today is the day that all of our worldwide friends will make one decision. A decision to join us or be against us. After killing the lead broadcaster, we will give out our message. Be vigilant because I know the government's troops will be sent out here the moment I reach the top floor. Ken, I need you to guard the back doors, and Snake, stay up front. Scott, watch all of the hostages and Russ, you're coming with me."

Russ nodded, pulling his gun closer to his body and following his leader to the elevator. Russ looked gazed down at the floor, seemingly nervous about the entire operation. "Loosen up, will ya?" his leader said, and Russ tried to calm himself, wiping his hand off onto his pants. He was worried, but he knew what he was getting into the moment he said he would join this man to take down the nation. Honestly, he thought he was insane but he had never seen such fire in someone's eyes, so much passion for something beyond him. It had amazed Russ, and so he agreed. His friends must have felt the same way because they had joined them afterwards.

"Hey man, snap out of it. We've got work to do. You alright?" The man questioned, placing a hand on Russ's shoulder. It was a side of his leader that he hardly ever seen. The care and devotion for other people, especially children who are like himself. Russ nodded and he followed the man out of the elevator. Russ was told to enter the room first, and once he did, the radio host jumped out of his seat in shock. The moment he did so, Russ shot at his knees and he stumbled and fell. He picked up the broadcaster harshly and threw him into a chair, and tying him down.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" The broadcaster shouted. Russ moved away and allowed his leader to show himself to the man.

"Mr. Greene... How are you this lovely evening?"

"You... You're the terrorist!" Mr. Greene had shouted.

"Ouch. That hurts. Please, let's not result to those terms. I didn't call you a low down dirty bastard, did I?" The man glared at him because of the insult. "Exactly. Call me Cry... Now, I'm here to give a message to all of the beautiful people of this planet, if you don't mind."

"Actually, yes, I mind," Mr. Greene stated and the terrorist known as Cry merely shrugged. "Seeing how you're tied down to a chair, there isn't much you can do, now is there? I didn't think so..."

"You're a sick man. You'll rot in hell for all that you've done," the man cursed at Cry, and Cry froze. He turned to Mr. Greene and lowered himself to be at eye level with the man.

"Now you listen to me you worthless piece of shit," Cry began, lowering his voice to a deadly tone. "You dare speak of me rotting in hell? What of you? You sit here pretending as if you're just a poor little innocent broadcaster. I know who you are, Timothy Greene. You get plenty of benefits for running this shitty radio station and broadcasting all of the government's news and laws. Not only that, but you sponsor a group who sends money out to troops so they can get useless children off the streets and into the pit. With all of those children's blood on your hands, you are just as, if not more, guilty as I am. So I suggest you keep your filthy mouth shut or I'll cut out your tongue."

Mr. Greene silenced himself immediately and watched as Cry turned to Russ to speak to him. "Do me a favor, good sir. Cut all the connection of the other radio towers. You'll have to hack into his computer over there."

Russ nodded and went straight to work. Cry turned back to Mr. Greene and pulled a headset off of his head. "Mind if I borrow this? Thank you." He waited for Russ to give him the signal that he could begin broadcasting his message out to the world. He switched on the button that lit up the words, 'On Air', and he began to speak.

"Hello citizens of the New World..."

~*N.W.O*~

Felix was sitting in his room reading a book. It was strange that there haven't been many terrorist attacks going on. It had been silent for about a week, as if the terrorist had just given up. The rioters fell silent, merely questioning where their masked savior had gone. Just to be sure that things had truly quieted down, he switched on the news.

" - and every single radio tower has been shut down. Only one remains, and it seems like the terrorist is in control of it. On the radio this very instant, he is giving us all a message. The government advises their people not to listen. So please, do NOT - "

Felix switched off the television and quickly turned on the radio. And the moment he heard that smooth, deep voice coming out of the speakers of his radio, he knew that it really was the man wearing black who had destroyed his school. The boy he met when he was younger...

"You all may know me as 'The Masked Terrorist', but I assure you, I am no terrorist. I'm merely a man known as Cryaotic. The real terrorists are your very own leaders of this nation. They've taken everything from you... Your traditions, your religions, your freedom of speech... They burned down all of your churches and schools, building new ones and placing false information into your head and into your children's minds. They've taken happiness out of our hearts and replaced it with fear. We are supposed comply and abide by their laws, or be murdered instantly. Poor people are no longer taken care of, but killed or forced to work as slaves. Families are ripped apart, children lose their mothers and fathers and instead of being placed within a home where they are given shelter, food, clothes, and an education, they are forced to work to buy their freedom. The elderly and the disabled are executed because they don't fit into their system. The rich are treated like royalty and the rest of us are treated like shit, living just to get by or not get caught by the government if we fall into debt. We have been beaten down, taken every single punch that they could throw at us, and yet we are still standing. The reason? Because they may have taken control of us, but they have not control over our spirit and our need to be free. We have the right to stand and fight... And that is what I'm asking of you right now. Insurgo, Insurgi, Insurrectum. Rise Up, Rebel, Revolt. That is the first step... Rise up. Take control of your life back and be the individual you are meant to be. Stand up for your family, your friends, your children, for those you have lost. Stand up for yourself. The second step is to Rebel. Whatever the government tells you to do, you do the opposite. If they come for you, then damn it, you show them what you are made of. You send those sons of bitches to hell. And the last step... Revolt. We will rise together, be as one... A worldwide revolution the will take down the New World Order. It'll all come crashing down like the walls of Jericho once our voices are heard. You can either join me and my group, The Insurgency... Or you can fall along with this so called nation. *Sic vis pacem, para bellum!"

And the radio went silent... Completely and utterly silent. Felix sat there with a blank face. He wasn't sure how to respond... The only thing running through his mind was that this man had to be stopped. That message was going to cause chaos to run through the streets. A revolution was truly about to begin and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Felix was scared, terrified for what was going to happen next... He needed to be prepared for it, or better yet, go after Cryaotic and stop him himself. How he would do that, he didn't know. But it had to be done...

~*N.O.S*~

"No one is going to listen to you, you bastard. It's the whole nation against you!" Mr. Greene shouted. Cry stood and walked over to the man, staring down at him like he was a pitiful creature. In Cry's eyes, he truly was pitiful.

"Someone out there didn't just hear me, but they listened... And it only takes one person to change the world. Because if the world sees that one person taking a stand, then they will do the same," Cry said, and Mr. Greene merely laughed in Cry's face. Cry grew angry and walked over to Russ to take his machine gun, turned around and shot off an entire round of bullets into Mr. Greene, leaving a bloody, gory mess in its wake. Cry shoved the gun back into Russ' hands and left the room, Russ quickly following behind him. They got into the elevator and made their way back down to the main floor. Once there, Cry already knew that the building would be surrounded, so they snuck into the basement and down a hatch that led into the underground tunnels and left the radio tower.

They exited after walking several miles, then returned back to the large mansion near the abandoned graveyard. Russ watched as Cry angrily stomped up the stairs and heard his footsteps as he walked down the hallway, slamming the door to the room he always kept himself in. Red walked up to all of the boys and looked at them with worry. "I'm assuming that it didn't go very well," she whispered.

"No, we were able to get the message sent out, but it was just something that someone said to him, that's all..." Russ explained. Red nodded, then turned to go up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a talk with him," she replied, ignoring Russ' protests and going to the room that Cry had locked himself in. She knocked on the door, knowing she was going to receive a threat.

"Get the fuck away from the door or I'll blow your brains out!" He screamed, and Red rolled her eyes. "Open the door, asshole. It's me," she called back, knowing he would open the door for her. He did so, and she stepped in and gave him a sad smile.

"Gonna take off that hideous mask so we can speak properly?" she questioned. He rolled his eyes beneath that mask, and Red knew that he had done so even if he was still wearing it. He felt like it was alright to take off his mask with her around because she never judged him or was put off by the way he looked. He slipped it off and gave her a small smile.

"Ah! There he is," she responded with a smile of her own. Cry's smile widened a bit. Red was like a sister to him, and just like any other sibling, she was there to make him feel better. "Now what's wrong? You've succeeded in what had to be done."

"Sometimes I just feel like I'm way in over my head... Maybe that man was right. Maybe I'll fail," Cry spoke sadly.

"Don't say that Cry... You've come this far, you can't back down now. You're doing this entire a world a favor. This is what we need... Think of all of the children you've taken in, as well as the ones still suffering on the street now. The families you're going to help, and maybe even the eyes of the higher class will be opened. You're doing something I could never do, Cry. Your mother would be so proud..."

At the mention of his mother, Cry looked up at her and gave a small smile. He felt like what he was doing was the right thing, and it was possible for him to help along the change that needed to be made. "Thanks, Red," he said.

"No problem, Cry," she said with a smile. She stood then stopped and turned. "By the way, Emily's still awake and refuses to go to sleep until she knows you're here and safe, so you may need to get down to her room before she flips out."

"Sure thing, Red," he said, and she left the room. Cry gave a sigh and began his journey through the many halls. Cry had turned the large mansion into an orphanage and rescued kids off of the streets. Emily was the first girl he had rescued. She was blind and was missing a leg after a tragic car accident, killing both of her parents. She lived on the streets until she was found, but Cry had rescued her just in time.

Cry got to the room where Emily was being held and walked up to her bed quietly so he wouldn't wake the other children. He sat down upon her bed and she quickly sat up. "Mr. Cry? Is that you?" She questioned with her soft spoken voice.

"It's me, Em. Why are you still awake?"

"I can't sleep without saying goodnight to you," she spoke, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around the little girl protectively, and she cuddled against him, slowly falling asleep. "Goodnight, Mr. Cry."

"Goodnight, Em," he whispered. It was then that he grew worried. When the revolution begins, he had no clue how he would be able to protect these children... But he had to do what needed to be done, and he would protect them along the way.

***Sic vis pacem, para bellum. - If you want peace, prepare for war.**


	7. VII - Face To Face

{Chapter VII - Face To Face}

Cry was gazing up at the stars, wishing he could see their true extravagance. It was so difficult... So damn hard to hold on to the past and keep in all of the raging emotions within him. He wasn't the person his mother had raised him to be... He didn't want to be like this, but there had to be some sort of change. But he was only one man, and even with The Insurgency at his side, what could they do? What could they really do?

He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh. He felt hopeless. He pulled a necklace out of his shirt and gazed at the dazzling pendant. It was actually a locket, but he refused to open it. It was his father's and it held a picture of his mother. Cry held the necklace as gently as possible, fear of breaking it even if he were to hold it any tighter within his grasp. He rubbed his thumbs over the cool silver and pondered opening it momentarily, wanting to see his mother's gorgeous face. He was always told that he had his father's looks and his mother's eyes. A vivid, sparkling blue. His mother's eyes always held a warm kindness, but a passionate fire. He placed his thumbs at the crease and was close to opening the locket, until a voice had stopped him, startling him half to death and making him whip around and point his gun at whoever had entered the room.

"It's just me, Cry," Russ spoke softly, holding his hands up in surrender. "Put the gun down, it's me."

Cry gave a sigh and lowered the gun, glaring at him slightly. "Do you not know how to knock?" Cry had questioned him quite harshly.

"I did knock. Several times, actually. I had even called out your name. You didn't hear me, so I came in to check on you. Is everything alright?" Russ questioned, walking over to his friend. Cry had shrugged, and looked down at his feet. Russ stared at him almost in a scrutinizing manner, knowing full well that there was something wrong with his leader. He then noticed the necklace hanging loosely off of his neck and shook his head.

"Have you opened it yet?" Russ asked, and Cry shook his head. "Why don't you?"

"I just can't, Russ... I'm not ready yet," Cry spoke quietly, his gaze still fixated upon his feet. "Any reason why you're here?" Cry asked him, not wanting to be bothered at the moment.

"Just wanting to know if you've confirmed our next mission... Are we going? Because if you're not feeling up to it, then it's fine... We're ahead of schedule anyway, so - "

"No," Cry interrupted. "If we're ahead, then we stay ahead. We'll leave shortly... Get the others ready."

"Yes, sir," Russ said, then turned to leave before pausing and turning to face his leader once more. "Cry?"

"What is it, Russ?" Cry questioned a bit more harshly than before.

"I consider you as a friend, Cry. I just wanted you to know that..." Russ mumbled, turning around again to leave the room before Cry had whispered a soft, "Thanks, friend."

Cry stood there for a moment, then gazed down at his necklace. He had reached for it again, as if he were finally going to open it. His fingers wrapped tightly around the necklace and he carefully placed the pendant back into his shirt where it could be hidden. He just couldn't bring himself to gaze upon his mother. He felt as if he had failed her. Cry shook the thought of her from his head and went over to his trunk, pulling out a key from his pocket so that he could unlock it. He opened it and chose a few of his favorite guns and a few pocket knives. He reloaded the guns then began to search for his mask.

"Mr. Cry?"

Cry looked up and quickly removed the weapons from himself and walked over to Emily. He kneeled down in front of her, brushing her curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"What is it, sweet pea?" He questioned, his voice immediately going to a much more softer and compassionate tone. "You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked. Cry looked away from her, then stared back at her sadly.

"Yes, I have to go. I have to keep us safe, Em. That means I need to do something about this nation in order for things to change and children like you can be safe. Do you understand?"

"I do!" She exclaimed. "But it isn't fair! Why are they taking you away from me?"

"Taking me away? Em, I'm not going anywhere. You know that I always return home safely, and I'm very careful because you tell me to be."

"But what if you get hurt? I need to be there with you," Emily spoke with worry, and Cry shook his head at her, wiping away the tears that were beginning to run down her cheeks.

"Now you know I can't do that... I can't put you into any kind of danger. I need you to be my tough little princess and help Miss Red take care of the other children. That's the best way that you can help me. Can you do that for me, Em?"

She nodded and pulled Cry into a tight hug. Her little arms held onto him tightly. Cry knew that she most likely wouldn't let go, so he picked her up and began to walk her back down to one of the girls' room. Once there, he placed her onto the floor. He looked over at the girls and saw one of them gazing at them with wide eyes. "I believe Jessica is waiting for you to go and play with her," Cry informed.

"She is?" she questioned, a smile forming onto her face. Cry nodded, even though Emily couldn't see it and he waved over the little brunette who ran over and hugged Cry. She then turned to Emily and held her hand. "Will you play with me, Emmy?" she questioned with her tiny voice.

"Sure, Jess. I'll be right there," Emily answered. Her faded hazel eyes then turned to Cry's direction. "Promise me you'll be safe, Mr. Cry. I don't want to lose you."

"I promise, Em," he said, kissing her forehead and giving her a hug. He then pushed her lightly in the right direction, and Jessica took her hand and they went to go play. Cry stood there watching them for a moment, just to be sure that they were alright. The slightest smile remained on his face until he had turned to leave to get ready for the night's mission again.

~*N.O.S*~

Felix watched as his father prepared to leave for yet another conference. It was his mother's birthday, and he couldn't even stay for that. The General kissed his mother goodbye, then patted Felix's shoulder. He left out the door and his mother gave him a saddened smile. She retreated up the stairs before he could even say anything. Felix went into the kitchen and began to make a small cupcake for his mother. When finished with that, he placed a simple white candle upon it and lit it, then placed the cupcake onto one of her china plates.

Felix made his way up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Come in, dear," she spoke quietly, and he entered with a small smile, quietly singing Happy Birthday to her. She smiled brightly and shed a tear of happiness. He sat next to her and they split the small cake and shared it. They conversed of simple things, steering clear of politics or Felix's future career. It was just small talk, which was comfortable for the both of them. Felix had never really had this sort of connection with his mother. After awhile, she gave him a smile and caressed his cheek.

"Such a handsome man you have become," she whispered. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't the mother you needed me to be." A tear ran down her cheek and Felix took the hand upon his own cheek and kissed it. She gave him another smile and he told her to go to sleep. She layed down upon her pillows and Felix pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, mom. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, closing her eyes and falling asleep. He turned off her lamp and grabbed the china plate, closing the door softly. He went downstairs quickly and threw all of the dishes into the sink. He bolted back up the stairs and searched through his notes. So far, Cry had been to almost every major corporation and they were under repair at the moment. The last few places would have been where his father worked... And the Capitol. That was where the meeting was being held, so of course Cry would most likely be there.

Felix grabbed his keys and pulled his father's gun out of his closet, then left the house as quietly as he could. He got into his car and sped down to the Capitol building. Once there, he had to park a bit further from the building. He got out of the car quickly and ran across the street. He knew guards would be on the lookout, so he was sure to be quick about climbing and hopping over the fence. He landed with a grunt, then moved to hide between a couple of bushes. After realizing that he hadn't caught any of the guards' attention, he ran across the lawn as quickly as he could.

He stopped near the building, and looked for a way to get inside. He noticed a balcony that was low enough for him to climb up into, and he did so after slipping several times, pulling himself up after struggling. He hid beside one of the marble pillars within the building. He was listening to the speech of one of the secretaries, but was also gazing about the entire building. There seemed to be no issue. He gazed down at his father, seeing him placed at a table with a woman beside him. Felix had never seen her before, but he brushed it off. He looked around, seeing all of these people within high power, then he spotted the vice president. What threw him off was the red dot aimed right at his heart. Felix's eyes widened as he tried to follow the light of the laser to its sniper. When he did find the source of the light, he saw that same terrifying mask that was on the news.

Felix pulled out his own gun, fumbling with it a bit. He had never used a gun ever before in his entire life. He had no clue how to work it, and he knew that he needed to be quick. Before he had figured it out, a scream was heard and the entire building went into a panic. The vice president fell dead. Felix glared at the man and pulled his gun out to shoot at him, but another man in a mask had appeared, throwing Felix completely off guard. As people panicked, the nation's flag was set ablaze and replaced with a flag with the symbol that Cry used. He saw a few men with masks and they came out of their hiding place, causing havoc and setting everything on fire. Felix could hear the laugh of the terrorist and ran to go search for him, forgetting that his father was even there.

"Stop!" Felix shouted, aiming his gun at one of them and they ran. Felix followed closely behind and was catching up to him, then pounced onto him once he was close enough. He swiftly yanked the mask off of the man's face and froze. "Ken...?"

The man beneath him kicked him in the gut and ran. Felix coughed, the pain becoming intense as he stood and steadied himself. He raised his gun just in case anyone else was coming for him. The fire was spreading and he knew he had to get to the main floor and out of the building. He got up, breathing in the smoke and coughing, then ran down the stairs. Before he left he saw another man standing in the midst of the chaos, laughing hysterically. Felix raised his gun and shot at him, missing, but only grazing his arm. The terrorist growled in anger more than actual pain.

He turned on his heel and Felix could feel his intense glare burning through his mask. He stalked over to Felix, and the blonde hit him in the face with the gun. It was a reaction that was made out of fear. The man's mask had flown off of his face and he kept his head downward. When Felix realized what he had done, he grew terrified. The terror grew when he realized that it was indeed Cry.

The brunette began to turn his head slowly, his hair shadowing his eyes. When he finally lifted his head, Felix's blood ran cold and he was paralyzed in fear. His face... He would remember it forever.

The light of the fire had given Cry an almost demonic look, as his lips had literally curled back into a vicious snarl. His one blue eye was lit up like a sapphire, but it held the look of pure rage and hatred. Felix shuddered, never have being looked upon in such a way. The way the fire danced within his eyes only increased the look of passionate hatred and fiery anger. But it was his other eye that struck him with fear. It was a pale blue with a very visible scar upon it. It had connected the long and extremely noticeable scar that ran completely down the left side of his face. The blue of his iris was ghostly pale, almost like there was a thick veil over it. Felix feared the man completely now...

Cry was fuming, chest heaving up and down as he stood face to face with his primary enemy. The look of fear within the blonde's eyes only brought him little to no satisfaction. He wanted the man dead. He wanted to see the light leave those sky blue eyes. He wanted to wrap his hands around his pale neck and squeeze until he could no longer feel a pulse.

"You just gave yourself a death sentence, Mr. Kjellberg," Cry spat. "I will kill you."

Felix trembled, slowly backing away. The moment Cry lunged forward, Felix dodged him and ran. Cry let out the loudest scream that could shatter anyone's ear drums. It was the most enraged yell that Felix had ever heard. He could even hear it outside of the burning building after he escaped, watching as it began to collapse. Even then, he could catch the sound of the most evil, psychotic laugh that had broken out after his scream that was declaring war entirely on Felix.

The blonde turned and ran, quickly heading toward his car before the terrorist could escape the building and come after him. He sped down the streets and headed home, not noticing that Cry was standing upon the sidewalk, glaring at the back of his retreating car.

Cry's group caught up to him and they watched as Felix's car left as well. Cry screamed out of frustration again, making them all flinch. "I don't care how we get it, but I want that bastard's head on a fucking silver platter!" he cursed, then stomped off. His fury was still simmering within his blood, and to calm himself, he clutched onto his father's locket and tried to breathe steadily. But all he could think about was putting an end to Felix's life.


	8. VIII - The Fight

{Chapter VIII - The Fight}

Felix arrived home and quickly entered his house, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Before he had the chance to run upstairs to his room, his father stepped out from the living room and grabbed his son by the collar. Felix struggled, trying to release himself from his father.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why were you at the Capitol?! If you're working with that masked son of a bitch - "

"I'm not!" Felix yelled, shoving his father away which had released him from his grip. "I was trying to stop him!"

"Stop him?! That is my job, son! You leave that to the military!" The General had shouted back at him. Felix glared, then he scoffed and rolled his eyes. His father glared back at him, questioning his reasons for the sarcasm. "Something funny to you, Felix?"

"No... Nothing is funny. I actually find it sad that you claim that you and your military can capture the terrorist. I was closer than any of you. All you people worry about is how much money you can get and how many families' lives you can ruin because they're not a part of this so called civil nation. None of you know how to do your damn job!" Felix yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, boy. And how dare you speak of our nation that way. We're doing what is best for everyone in this entire world. I've done all that I can for this nation and this family," His father protested and Felix gave a chuckle, shaking his head.

"What have you done for this nation besides murder helpless children?" Felix questioned, immediately thinking of Cry and how he was going to be thrown into the pit along with other disabled children. He had even began to think of the childhood he had himself. Being raised to watch and approve of such torment. "No, here's the real question. What have you done for this family?"

Felix's father had remained silent, casting his eyes downward. Felix could almost say that there was guilt within his eyes, but he wasn't sure. His father lived happily with himself for all of these years, so why would he feel any guilt or remorse? Felix shook his head once more. "Your silence is giving me the correct answer. Nothing. You've done absolutely nothing. We are not happy. We've never been happy. We're not the perfect little family you had always imagined. You thought materialistic things were what we needed to feel that sense of joy? No, Dad... We needed you."

Felix turned away from his father, expecting him to at least speak up and say something. But all he heard was the silence that had enveloped the entire room. Felix began his trek up the stairs, not bothering to look back at his father. Once he was inside of his room, he felt a slight breeze. He turned around quickly and gazed at the open window. It wasn't open when he had left... He then heard the sound of a doorknob turning and the creaking noise of his closet door being opened.

~*N.W.O*~

Cry stared back at the burning building, angered by the fact that one of his masks were now within the building and most likely destroyed. He was walking down the dark, cold streets of the city, making his way over to Felix's house. Before he had left, Russ was worried and Scott questioned if Cry wanted them to go with them. Cry had shouted, "No! Go back to the orphanage. I'll handle the little piece of shit myself."

And he walked off, leaving his team confused and worried. They didn't understand why killing Felix was so important to him. It just didn't make sense to them. Shouldn't he be going after the General? That didn't concern Cry at all... He just wanted revenge. He just wanted to lodge a knife into the man's neck. He had never wanted someone dead this much, but it had feuled his blood lust and only made him see red. That was when he had began to run, wanting to get to the house as quickly as possible, just for the chance of finally getting his revenge.

Once at the house, he climbed over the fence with little to no struggle and ran across the lawn before anybody could spot him. He decided upon going through Felix's window like he had done before. He had to hook his rope to the balcony and climb up the wall, which he did in no time. He was exceedingly fast and made sure to be vigilant as well. He hopped over the railing and walked along the wall, careful as to not fall. It wasn't a long drop, but it could still injure him. The moment he reached Felix's window, he used a small tool to slide in between the the crack of the two small doors, and pushed the window open. Felix was nowhere in sight, so Cry went to his closet and hid, waiting for the moment Felix would return to his room.

~*N.O.S*~

The door opened slowly and Felix stood there, frozen and staring at the door. Once the closet was fully open, what was revealed to Felix almost made him pass out. The same two blue eyes, one vivid and the other dull, glaring straight at him. There was more rage within those eyes than before. "Did you miss me?" Cry questioned, a sinister smile slowly beginning to form onto his face. "Did you seriously think you could get away from me that easily, Mr. Kjellberg?"

Felix stepped back, not wanting to be face to face to this terrorist again. Cry stepped out of the closet, his heavy boots making a slight thumping noise upon the floor. "Felix Kjellberg. Look at you... All grown up. The ways of this nation has literally been programmed into your brain by your loving father. Tell me... Does it please you to watch other people suffer?"

Felix shook his head. "No?" Cry questioned. "Do you remember September? September 21st, 2023, to be exact. You met a little boy with a bloody wound traveling down the left side of his face," Cry told the story while running a finger down the long scar upon his face. "Instead of showing any kind of sympathy or compassion, you spit directly into my injured eye. Your father was so proud of you that day. And you looked at me with fear because you knew that one day... One day I would be coming for you. When I told you that I would remember you, I meant it. I would spit on you as you did to me, Mr. Kjellberg... But I'd only be bringing myself down to your level. But then again... Perhaps I'm worse than you are."

As Cry spoke, he was moving toward Felix with a knife pulled out and held in his hand firmly. Felix was backing away, trembling in fear. "Do you really think killing me is necessary?" Felix asked.

"Necessary?! Did you and your people ask yourselves if taking innocent lives was necessary? You're just like your father," Cry retorted, and Felix glared at him.

"I am nothing like my father!"

"Lies! You are everything he is and more!" Cry shouted back at him.

"Screw you! You know nothing about me... Ryan," Felix said, spitting his name out distastefully as if it was poison within his mouth. Cry's glare hardened, but this time, it hardly affected Felix. He was ready to stand his ground and Cry noticed, giving a low growl.

"What did you call me?"

"That's right, Cry. I know who you are... Ryan," Felix said his name again and noticed the slight discomfort upon the terrorist's face.

"Ryan is dead," Cry spoke, hating the sound of his own name upon his lips. "And soon... You will be too." He lunged forward and slashed at Felix, who had quickly dodged the attack. Cry was much faster, swooping down and kicking at Felix's feet. He fell over and hit the floor and Cry jumped onto him and began punching him in the face. Cry was a lot stronger than what Felix had expected. He tried blocking Cry's hits and finally shoved him off. He jumped up and kicked Cry in the gut, then ran for the door, but Cry had grabbed his ankle and he fell face first onto the floor. Felix's nose began to bleed and he flipped over to kick Cry back. The terrorist hit the floor harshly and Felix moved over him to punch him in the face, to which Cry reciprocated immediately. He swung his knife at Felix and he blocked it again, but it cut his arm deeply.

Felix screamed in pain, moving away from Cry immediately. Before Cry could attack him, Felix threw his lamp at Cry and he ducked and it shattered upon the wall. Felix continued to throw things at Cry as they broke or shattered against the wall. Cry grew fed up and finally ran over to Felix and speared him onto the floor, grabbing a lock of his blonde hair and slamming his head onto the floor repeatedly. Felix grew disoriented and Cry pulled off his belt to wrap around Felix's neck. He tightened it and pulled and Felix began to gasp, struggling for air.

"Give in, Mr. Kjellberg," Cry whispered into his ear.

"F-Fuck... y-you..." Felix whispered, trying to breathe in as much oxygen as he could. Cry growled, tightening the belt even more and dragging the blonde along the floor, then threw him down. Felix was quickly trying to pull off the belt, and while he was distracted on the floor, Cry had moved over to the bookshelf and began to push it over. Felix rolled over just in time before the large bookcase could fall on top of him. He pulled the belt off from around his neck and tried hitting Cry with it, but he caught it within his hand and pulled Felix over and tried to stab him. Felix caught his wrist and held it back from himself but Cry kept pushing forward. They continued to wrestle until Cry had finally thrown Felix onto the ground, and held the knife over him.

The moment Felix looked up at him with those fearful blue eyes, Cry had paused. Felix just looked like a frightened child, but he also looked as though he knew he was going to die. Cry wanted to kill him... He really, REALLY wanted to... But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. They remained in that position for quite some time. Felix upon the floor with wide, scared eyes and Cry hovering over him with his knife directly over his heart. What was most questionable was that Felix didn't bother to move and Cry still didn't have the heart to kill him.

"Cry...?" Felix whispered, and he caught the man's attention. "You don't have to do this..."

"Shut up!" Cry screamed, bringing the knife to Felix's neck, and Felix closed his eyes for a moment. Cry began to shake, still not being able to kill Felix. He couldn't help but think, _'What the hell is wrong with you?! Kill him!'_

Felix could just see the internal battle within him, and for a moment... He almost felt sorry for Cry. Perhaps he really did. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it upon Cry's cheek, not touching, but hovering there to the point where Cry could feel his warmth. It was then that Cry grew angry. How dare this man try to comfort him! He smacked Felix's hand away roughly, shouting out, "Don't touch me!"

Cry stood and bolted toward the window before Felix had called after him. Cry paid him no mind and jumped out. Felix quickly got onto his feet and ran to the window. He was already gone... Felix kept thinking about their recent encounter after the fight. Cry hesitated, and Felix didn't understand why.

"You were right there," Felix whispered. "Why didn't you do it? Why didn't you kill me, Cry?"

Of course Felix received no answer. He was merely asking himself that question aloud. Felix's door had suddenly burst open and his father stood there with a gun. Felix glared at him and shook his head. "Are you kidding me, Dad? Where were you like ten minutes ago? Did you not hear anything or what?"

His father opened his mouth to speak, but Felix held his hand up for him to stop. "Save your breath, I don't want to hear it. You were too little, too late... As always..." Felix stepped around his father and went into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head at the bruises already beginning to form on his face. He tended to the long gash on his arm first, then to his bruises and his bleeding nose. He couldn't do much about the one around his neck. He believed that he was going to die... Cry was brutal, but the moment he had the chance to take his life, he didn't do it. Felix decided to stop thinking about it and finish taking care of himself. He needed to clean his room... Felix sighed and left the bathroom.

~*N.W.O*~

Cry slammed the door to the large mansion and stomped up the stairs. All of his members stared at him as he left then looked at each other. Red was the first to speak after standing and glaring at all of them. "Alright, what happened this time?"

"He left us after the mission and told us not to follow," Russ answered. "I would have but he yelled at us. We know how Cry is when he gets that way and we weren't going to test him."

"Seriously? Well, someone should at least go up there and check if he's alright," Red suggested. All of them looked at each other, expecting one of them to volunteer. She looked at them and sighed. "Russ, you go," she said.

"No way, I always check on him and come back with a minor injury."

"Ugh, well I'm not going! I always go! Ken, how about you?" Red spoke, turning to Ken. He quickly shook his head.

"Snake?"

"I'm not good at consoling anyone," Snake responded.

"You're right about that," Red whispered, rolling her eyes. "Well, Scott? You up for it?"

"Yea, I'll go," Scott agreed, standing and heading upstairs after quickly grabbing a First Aid Kit. "For you or Cry?" Russ shouted at him.

"Depending on his mood... Most likely for me," Scott answered with a slight chuckle. He continued his way up the stairs and down a long corridor, then knocked upon the closed door. After receiving no answer, he slowly opened the door and allowed himself in. Cry was placed within a chair and leaning forward, his head placed within his hands. Scott noticed the blood stain on his shirt as well as a few bruises on his face. His lip was busted as well. Scott shook his head and walked fully into the room, grabbed a chair and sat next to Cry, but on the side with his wounded arm.

"Lift up your sleeve," Scott demanded, and Cry did so without a word. It looked like a bullet had grazed him, so Scott pulled out a few things from the First Aid Kit to take care of his wound. "Talk to me," Scott stated more than asked.

"I... I hesitated..." Cry whispered.

"Hesitated?"

"He was right there, Scott. I could've killed him... I should've killed him! But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't kill him... Why is that?" Cry questioned, finally looking up into Scott's brown eyes.

"Maybe because you're truly a good person?" Scott asked, trying to get Cry to admit that there truly was some good in him. If there wasn't, he wouldn't have saved so many children or be doing what he was doing now. But Cry shook his head, disagreeing with Scott's statement. "What's going on between you and that Felix guy? What happened? You seek revenge on him, but I have no clue why."

"We met when we were kids... Not introduced, though. His father was giving him the grand tour of where all of the 'savages' go... I was going to be thrown into the pit. They had already killed my mother, so why live? When he gazed upon me... He spit on me. All of the rage and hatred increased and I wanted to kill him. I escaped after finding him and telling him that I would forever remember him. This isn't just revenge. I'm killing him for my mother, for these children, for this nation... He is like his father. As sick and evil as the General himself. I can't let him live," Cry explained. Scott nodded in understanding.

Scott handed him the First Aid Kit so he could care for the wounds upon his face then left the room. He had nothing to say about Cry's story. Cry stood, walking over to the mirror to fix himself up. As he gazed at himself, he couldn't help but feel as if he was looking into the eyes of a complete failure. He grew frustrated again and punched it, the glass breaking beneath his fist as well as digging into his knuckles. Cry didn't care... He just couldn't stand looking at himself anymore.


	9. IX - Coded

{Chapter IX - Coded}

It had been a few days since Cry's last encounter with Felix. His plan of killing him was cut short. He had bigger matters to attend to. Today was the day that the World Wide Nation news was going down. Every single tower throughout the nation would be destroyed without Cry having to lift a finger. It was simple, really... With the futurisitic world of today and all of the technology, it was easy to create a sort of underground website that the government could not get into whatsoever. It wasn't Cry's doing, nor was it his idea.

Scott Jund was the mastermind behind the idea. The man was incredible with technology, being able to hack into any system as well as create whatever he so desired. It was a few months ago that Scott had come up to Cry and questioned how he would be able to reach everyone of the world. Cry had no clue. At the time, he had no plans on how to change the nation. He was seen as a local terrorist. But it was Scott who had suggested the idea of the underground website that people could use to know what their "Masked Savior" was up to and how they could help. It was a long process, but the word had gotten out. Scott had to ask many of his friends to send off the password to many different people of the world who would receive it within their emails. It was then that the website had grown, and only those who supported the works of Cry could use the password to get into the website. Scott was thorough with the security of the site as well, being sure that the government and anything affiliated with the government could not enter the site. It was literally non existent, but only existing to those who knew. It could only be up temporarily until the following day for the fall of the WWN, because Scott and Cry both knew that sooner or later, the government would find out. And if they must, let it be on that day. In fact, today was that day and Scott was feeling nervous as he sent out the messages to the people who would be leading their country's rebels.

Scott was amazed at the people in all countries who believed in The Insurgency. It gave him hope but it also gave him fear. This was the day that Scott would prove himself to The Insurgency. He was always just considered as the geek. Sure, he played an important role because he managed to do everything technical wise that his Insurgency members couldn't do. Cry, of course, was their leader and was very clever, quick on his feet, and quite intelligent, and Russ was his right hand man who had always helped with plans. He was just as cunning as Cry but more hesitant when it came to their missions. Ken was helpful because he was quite the expert on making bombs. There was always some new and improved way for him to make a smaller but more efficient bomb. Snake was the weapons specialist. He was a master at the art of weaponry. He was like an assassin. And Red... She was sort of like a housekeeper, but she took great care of the many children that Cry had rescued. And then there was Scott... The tech guy, basically. But today was his day to prove himself. Scott was determined but nervous. He gave a sigh as he wrung his hands nervously, then began to hack into the WWN system to make an appointment with the chairman.

"Are you alright?" He heard a deep voice behind him that startled him. Scott swiveled around within his chair to see Snake. He gave a sigh and nodded. "Yea, I'm fine... You need anything?" Scott questioned.

"No, not really. Cry had told me to come down and check on your progress. I also had to bring you this," Snake mentioned, holding up a perfectly tailored black suit and tie. Scott stood, taking it from Snake and looking over the clothing.

"Looks cool," Scott mumbled. "Is Ken finished with the bomb?"

"Yes, he's been done awhile ago. He also finished placing the bombs in their respectable places within the WWN building. Are you ready to deliver the bomb to Mr. Peterson?"

"Yea, I guess so..." Scott answered, looking away. "The appointment has been made so I kind of have to. And Cry would pummel me if I didn't do this... I don't want that."

Snake gave a quiet chuckle that had noticeably given Scott shivers. It made his spine tingle a bit but he merely ignored it, deeming it as his nerves. Snake placed a hand upon his shoulder, giving him a bit of comfort. "You'll do fine. I believe in you," Snake spoke, giving him a rare smile. Scott felt his face heat up and he quickly looked away from Snake's forest green eyes.

"Th-Thanks..." Scott muttered, and the assassin before him merely nodded and left the room. Scott shook his head, berating himself within his mind that he needed to keep his mind on the mission and not on Snake and his gorgeous features. Scott groaned, wanting to slap himself in the face but choosing not to. He quickly got dressed into the suit and grabbed his briefcase. There was a knock at his door and Scott opened it. It was Russ.

Russ gave him a smile then looked over his suit, giving a whistle. "Well, look at you! You look dapper as fuck, man. Anyway, I've got the bomb," he stated, handing it over to Scott carefully. Scott thanked him and placed it into the briefcase. Scott was ready to leave, but Russ had stopped him.

"Cry wants me to accompany you on this mission," Russ stated.

"Are you serious? Does he not trust me?"

"He trusts all of us. He just wants you to have some back-up, that's all," Russ answered. Scott frowned and looked away from Russ' concerned gaze. "It's because I can't really fend for myself, isn't it? I have no type of combat skills like all of you, so I have to have a babysitter everywhere I go, huh?" Scott questioned harshly.

"It isn't like that Scott, and you know that. Cry has taught us all very well. You're just as capable of doing what everyone else is capable of doing. He just doesn't like it when any of us have to do something alone. You know he believes in teamwork. So let's just do as he says and get this mission over with, alright?" Russ said, and Scott nodded. Once they turned out of the room, they froze. Their leader stood before them, gazing at the both of them, then turning his gaze onto Scott.

"Is that how you truly feel, Scott? If so, I do apologize..." Cry spoke quietly, and although his apology was sincere, he was still highly intimidating to both Scott and Russ.

"No, I..." Scott began, clearing his throat. "No need to explain yourself, Scott. I understand. I do trust you as much as I trust anyone else within this house. But you must understand that whatever we do, we do it together. Even if this mission was Russ' mission, I'd send someone with him as well. I'm not sending Russ with you so he can babysit you, I'm sending for support and back-up if you need him. I'm also sending him because I worry for each and every one of you. Do you understand?" Cry explained, and Scott nodded.

"This mission is difficult and dangerous, Scott. I knew that you would be able to handle it. Am I wrong to allow you to do this?"

"No, sir," Scott answered.

"Very well, then. Get going, sir," Cry stated with a small smile and whispered, "I believe in you just as much as Snake does."

Scott gave a blush and quickly made his way out of the door with Russ following close behind and giving a laugh. They got into a car that Snake had stolen awhile ago and headed down to the WWN building. It wasn't far. It was actually quite nearby. There were still people rioting within the streets and Scott realized that it was only going to get worse than what it is now. Russ gave him a nod and Scott exited the car and rushed toward the building to avoid the people. He adjusted his tie and made sure to hold the briefcase firmly within his hand. He approached the front desk and flashed the receptionist a smile.

"Hello, I have an appointment with Mr. Peterson," Scott stated and the woman looked through the list of appointments.

"Scott Jameson?" She questioned.

"Yes, ma'am," Scott said with a nod.

"Well, Mr. Jameson," she spoke, looking him over and giving a smirk. "He's on the top floor, last door on the left." Scott gave her a smile and walked over to the elevator. He could still feel her eyes on him and he gave a shudder, entering the elevator and hitting the button for the top floor. Scott took a deep breath and exited the elevator once he was at the top floor. He walked down the hallway and knocked onto the door that said "Wyatt Peterson". The man opened the door and greeted Scott by shaking his hand and allowing the brunette inside of his office. Scott kept the plan burned within his head. Talk about ratings and benefits, act like he's asking for a collaboration with the chairman's company, and hand him the briefcase filled with "files", then leave as quickly as possible.

Simple.

~*N.O.S*~

Felix was starting to question the terrorist's silence. It had been several days since he had last seen Cry. Not only face to face, but on any breaking news as well. He knew for a fact that the masked rebel had not given up on fixing the nation, nor did he give up on trying to kill Felix. Felix felt that either way, the man was coming for him. Felix had finished his work on the computer and had decided upon fixing some of the things that were still broken within his room, such as his bookshelf. Although he managed to sit it back up, the legs were wobbly and looked as if they were going to break. He had to remove all of his books from the shelf and fix them. He switched on the television just to have as background noise, but froze and turned his attention fully onto the TV screen when the woman mentioned a world wide terrorist attack. Felix quickly turned up the television and sat down upon his bed to listen.

"WWN towers seem to be collapsing in almost every country. The military is trying their hardest to keep the few that we have standing. It is going to be challenging and difficult to keep the nation informed of news, laws, criminals, and so on and so forth. The reason why these buildings are being destroyed is because this coded message was sent out to to emails of people in every country. These followers of the Masked Terrorist followed the message and destroyed the WWN towers within their country or province."

Felix gazed at the message as it was shown upon the screen of the television. It looked like just a bunch of numbers and symbols, but apparently it was a code that gave out orders to the people who followed Cry. If all of the WWN towers were coming down, that meant that for several days there wouldn't be any news coming directly from the government itself. Even the radios wouldn't work properly. Only the local news, which the government would have to put into good use. Because of the faaling of all of the towers, there would be so much more crime as well as more patrol cars.

The streets were already chaos enough as it is. Ever since the Capitol building burned down and the assassination of the vice president, everyone was in an outrage. They were either rebelling and following in the terrorist's footsteps or lashing out at the government because said terrorist hasn't been caught yet. This had to stop. And Felix felt like it was his job to do so. Cry would most likely be there at the tower, so this was his opportunity to catch him. He was close to catching Cry at the Capitol, so he was sure he could do so now. Felix knew the building would already be surrounded by soldiers because they had to keep a look out for the terrorist.

Felix exited his room and walked down the stairs quietly, but stopped midway. The cleaning lady was in the kitchen, his father was watching the news with a rather angered expression upon his face, and his mother was reading a magazine. He went back upstairs to change quickly then creeped back down the stairs and around the corner so he could leave through the back door. He did so in a fast and quiet pace, then left his house. He got into his car and sped down the road.

Once at the WWN tower, he was met with hundreds of guards, just as he had expected. They were telling people to exit the building because a search was going to happen in several minutes. People were just now beginning to gather up their things to leave. Felix had entered through a side door where there weren't as many guards. They were hardly paying attention, which Felix deemed as terribly stupid. Why did their nation rely on them? Felix was inside the building and gazed about, looking for the masked man that he was beginning to know all too well. Instead of the terrorist, Felix had spotted a familiar face and tried to remember the names of the people that Ken had introduced them as, but he couldn't place the name. The brunette had gazed around then entered a small corridor to where he could not be seen. Felix quickly followed.

~*N.W.O*~

Scott placed the briefcase on Mr. Peterson's desk and shook his hand. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Peterson," Scott spoke in a highly professional manner.

"No, Mr. Jameson, thank you for such an intriguing business offer. I will be looking over these documents," Mr. Peterson informed him, and Scott nodded and left the man's office. Now that the bomb was in position, he had to get the hell out of there before he could find out what was in the briefcase. Scott quickly decided upon taking the stairs to avoid being within the elevators. He knew he would most likely be caught there and deemed the stairwell a lot safer. Once he was on the main floor, he gazed out of the window, seeing a lot more soldiers than he expected.

Scott turned down the hallway so he could get to the designated exit where Russ would be waiting for him. Scott felt as though someone was following him so he turned quickly and saw the man Cry had wanted dead. The very person he had grown to despise as well. Felix Kjellberg. He turned another corner and waited there until Felix had eventually rounded the corner as well. Scott grabbed him and threw him onto the floor and gave him a swift kick to his side. Before Scott could attack him again, Felix had rolled over and stood quickly. He swung at Scott who had dodged it and punched him in the gut. While Felix held onto his stomach, Scott made a run for it.

Felix recovered quickly and followed him, trying to grab him. Felix pounced onto him and they both fell out of the doorway. Scott squirmed beneath him, elbowing Felix in the face then getting up when Felix rolled off of him. Russ jumped out of the car and ran toward Felix and punched him as hard as he could in the face the very moment Felix had regained his composure. When his vision had cleared, he looked up to see Russ.

"Russ...?" Felix questioned. Exactly how many people were in The Insurgency?

"Hello, Mr. Kjellberg," Russ spoke, a rather evil smirk upon his lips. He pulled out his pocket knife and was going to slash Felix's throat until Scott had stopped him.

"Russ! He's not our man to kill! Leave him be!"

Russ pulled his knife away from the blonde reluctantly, then gave Felix another punch before running toward the car and leaving after Scott jumped in as well. Felix listened as the car sped off and he stood to leave the alleyway as quickly as possible.

The moment they were far enough, Scott pulled out a small laptop and opened it. He opened a small tab then clicked on start. The timer began a thirty second countdown and Russ pressed on the gas as they headed back to the mansion.

Felix wasn't far enough from the building, but he had managed to get at least a block away from it once he began to feel the ground quake beneath him. He turned and looked back at the WWN tower as it began to collapse. The very top floor exploded and a man flew from the window, landing with a thud in the middle of a large crowd. People screamed and began to run for cover as the building began to tilt, bombs still going off at the bottom floor of the building. The noise was loud, and the building made an ear shattering groan and screech as it came crumbling down onto the ground.

The WWN Tower was now completely destroyed. People cheered and others cried, and that was when the streets began to fill with riots, fights between citizens as well as the soldiers. Felix had to get out of there. He ran for his car and drove off, avoiding hitting people or any falling debris. Once far away, he stopped and looked back at the chaos. Something had to be done.


	10. X - Screaming Silence

{Chapter X - Screaming Silence}

Felix was tired of getting beaten every damn time he tried to do something good. He was merely trying to save the country his father and others had worked so hard on. The nation was falling apart and his father was hardly doing anything about it. And now, after the last WWN tower fell, there was complete silence from the government, although he knew they had to be going completely insane at the moment. It was the day after yesterday, and people were terrorizing the streets in the name of their "Masked Savior", Cryaotic.

"Look at what you have done," Felix said to no one in particular. "Do you seriously think that this is the way to change the nation? All you have done is cause complete and utter chaos... Ugh, I have to do everything, don't I?"

Felix knew his father would do nothing of the attacks unless told to by a higher power, and Cry... He was just being destructive. There was no good coming out of all of this destruction and attacks upon the nation. The first day really had been silent besides the civil wars happening upon the streets. Felix gazed outside, and just past his neighborhood, he could see many patrol cars, people running and causing dangerous flames, they waved the flags of whoever's side they were on and cursed at each other. Every night, soldiers and civilians died... All because of the terrorist and the ideas he had placed into their minds. But now, because of the complete and total silence, patrol units have been more on guard than they've ever been. There was most likely a patrol car at every corner, street, stoplight, building, etc. It was ridiculous. And the silence.

Felix was unaware that he had grown used to the intercoms that would shout out orders and laws to the people. They were at every street and sidewalk like stop signs. They were loud. They would even blare loudly, a massive alarm that warned people that it was the curfew and everyone must be within their houses. If anyone were seen outside, they were taken into custody immediately. Even during the night, laws of the nation would play softly and Felix knew every single law within the rule book. It was saddening because he could honestly say that it was his lullaby during the nights. His mother wasn't really there to comfort him. Going to sleep would be difficult. He knew that his nights would become restless without the sound coming from those large speakers. He had to admit that at least Cry gave people a moment of peace, even if the streets were still filled with terror.

~*N.O.S*~

Cry stood upon his balcony, looking out onto the vast world before him. The things he had done... They were terrible, yes, and he was very well aware of that, but the still, quiet cool air that had caressed his cheek made him feel somewhat safe and secure. Even the silence had brought the children a bit of peace. Although Cry wanted to just sit and relax, he knew there was work that needed to be done. Today, he was going for the General. And it wasn't to hurt Felix, although it pleased the masked rebel that he would be hurting said blonde. The General had to be taken down so that there was no one to truly lead the army, then he would strike at the army's weakest points. It was what he needed to do, and it was his next move.

But at the moment, he just stood there gazing at the afternoon sun that warmed his skin. He pulled his mask off to gaze properly at the beauty, although he really couldn't. He was blind within his right eye, and seeing everything cut in half was a challenge for him. But he managed throughout life and he had gotten used to it. He was still angered though... Every single time he thought of what he had gone through, he grew frustrated, angry, depressed... Heartbroken.

And so Cry closed his eyes and began to hum the lullaby that his mother would sing to him every night. It calmed his nerves and brought him his own kind of peace. He felt a presence, and he ignored it until he felt that person standing next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman at his side. She gave a smile as her fiery red hair danced within the wind. She looked tired, but content within this moment.

"I hear you humming that tune to yourself almost everyday, Cry. What is it?" She questioned.

"My mother used to sing it to me. I've forgotten the words... I only remember the melody. She'd sing it loudly, but only so she can be heard over those damned speakers at night. Do you hear that, Red?" He questioned, still gazing at her. She listened for a moment, then shook her head.

"Hear what, Cry?"

"Exactly," he answered, a small smile beginning to form on his face as he gazed back out into the world. She stared at Cry, not remembering the last time she had seen him smile. It was a rare, but beautiful smile. It wasn't devious like the ones she had witnessed many times within her time of living there. It was actually genuine, and it gave her a bit of hope. The silence was exactly what he needed. Hell, he needed to relax, but she knew that The Insurgency had another mission to do that day.

"Cry... Why don't you all just stay here? Relax for a moment, play with the children... Emily has been so worried about you. She complains of how she doesn't get to be with you anymore and it breaks my heart. You've done so much already, why not rest for awhile?"

"You know I can't do that, Red. I can't... I won't rest until this nation is fixed."

"Cry... This is big. Even for you, you're only one man. You can't fix everything," Red spoke, and it was the truth. Cry turned completely to look at her, his face almost completely emotionless and Red was beginning to miss the smile that was there earlier.

"I may not be able to fix everything, but I can make a statement. I can leave a mark upon those who believe in me, for those who believe in change and will take a stand just as I have done. You're correct, one man can't change the world... But he can bring about that change by showing people the way. By giving everyone that push that they need. Red, you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Cry, but... You're like a brother to me, and if anything were to happen to you... To any of you... I wouldn't know what to do..."

Cry gave her another smile and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, feeling as if she really was going to lose someone close to her. "Even if it happens... Even if I die, I'm always here with you," Cry whispered. They pulled apart and she smiled at him. She then reached over and ruffled his hair like a sister would do, and he pushed her hand away gently as she chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the kitchen. Gotta cook for all of the little munchkins, right?" She said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "Be safe, Cry."

"Will do," he replied, watching her as she left the room. He turned back toward the sun that was lower within the sky, realizing that it would be time to leave soon. His face contorted into a grimace as he pulled his mask back over his face. He turned to leave the room so he could gather his group together to run over the plan as well as be sure they were all ready. Once within the hallway, he contemplated where Russ may be. Before going down the stairs, he glanced down the hallway, wanting to check on Emily, but felt it better if he just went on with the mission with no distractions. Emily was no distraction, but she became a part of Cry in more ways than he could imagine. She was almost like a daughter, or a niece to him. Either way, he loved her. And because he loved her, he needed to do what needed to be done.

Cry turned away from the hall and continued his way down the stairs. He looked up to see Snake making sure all of the weapons were good enough for use, and he approached the long haired man.

"Hello Snake," Cry greeted.

"Hello Cry. Is everyone ready?"

"They will be soon. How have you been?" Cry questioned.

"Fine. Just awaiting the day of change," Snake said, giving Cry a smirk.

"Hm... And what of Scott?" Cry asked quietly and Snake paused, lowering his head and allowing his locks of brown hair to shade his face. Cry gave a subtle grin, knowing all too well of Scott and Snake's feelings for one another. Snake cleared his throat and answered, "I believe he's doing fine as well."

Cry smiled once more, patting Snake upon his shoulder. "Very well, then. See you in fifteen," Cry said, leaving Snake to his thoughts. After waiting for quite some time, Russ, Scott, and Ken appeared and waited. Snake handed them all a few weapons and allowed them to pick out a few extra if need be.

"Are we all ready?" Cry asked and they nodded. "Let us be on our way, then."

~*N.W.O*~

Felix wanted to speak with his father because they haven't really spoken since the argument they had about a week ago when he had that fight with Cry. He wanted to help his father catch said terrorist instead of blaming him and saying that his father wasn't doing anything for the nation. He got dressed rather slowly, feeling his sore muscles ache as he moved them. He had many bruises from fights, and the few cuts he did receive was still healing. Felix went down the stairs and kissed his mother's forehead, saying that he would be back.

"Where are you going, dear?"

"I'm just going to head over to the military base. Check on dad and all... I know we haven't really spoken, so I guess bonding with him would be the right thing to do," Felix answered, and his answer was total bullshit, but his mother believed him and nodded.

"Please do be careful out there, darling. People are going crazy," she stated, a look of worry upon her face.

"I know, mom. I'll be fine," he told her, and left the house. He was merely going to have a conversation with his father and try to persuade him to let him help capture the terrorist. He didn't understand why his father would push him away on the matter. He understood that his father wanted him to be safe, but what mattered most to Felix was this nation and keeping it together.

Arriving at the building, he was granted access immediately, being that he was the General's son. He entered and walked around the pristine building to get to his father's office. He knocked upon the door and it was opened immediately. The General stood bewildered to see his son before and stepped inside to allow him in.

"What brings you here?" His father questioned.

"I wanted to help you. I know I said some cruel words... I was just worried about what was going on within our nation, but Dad... I was so close to capturing him. If you allow me to help you, maybe we can catch him together," Felix explained, hoping that his father would agree.

"Felix, I know that what you said was out of worry. But leave this job to me. This is no game, this is real life."

"I'm sure that I know that all too well," Felix retorted, waving a hand near his face so his father wouldn't forget of the bruises upon him. The General merely nodded and looked away for a moment. "C'mon Dad, just let me help you."

"No," he said. "Leave this to us. You were right. I am supposed to be there to protect you and your mother. So you let me do my job and go home."

Felix sighed irritably and nodded. He wanted to give his father a chance, but his father didn't want his help. So that meant that Felix truly had to do this on his own, and he was ready and willing. As he stood to leave his father's office, he wasn't expecting the alarm to go blaring within the building. He wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next.

Men were flying down the halls, trying to get their weapons immediately and search for whatever intruder was within the building. Instead of doing as his father told him to do and leave, he followed the soldiers to see what was going on. The moment he heard screams was the moment he had skidded to a halt. There were gunshots coming from the main hall and and there were men screaming and running for their lives and some were actually fighting back. Felix grabbed a gun from a fleeing soldier and ran in that direction. The moment he turned down the hallway he had seen Cry and The Insurgency heading in different directions, but Cry stood within the hallway and turned.

Cry's pale blue eye is what gave Felix chills, but he wouldn't allow it this time. The man immediately noticed Felix before him and pulled off his mask so he could glare directly at the man before him.

"Mr. Kjellberg... Are you here to stop me?" Cry questioned, giving a laugh.

"Depends. You actually gonna kill me this time?" Felix retorted, knowing that would set Cry off. The terrorist pulled his mask back over his head and gave a slight growl.

"I'm not here for you, Mr. Kjellberg. I'm here for your father."

Felix's eyes widened. He couldn't let Cry through this hallway. Cry ran forward with lightning speed and swung a knife at Felix, which he moved away and kicked at Cry. Cry was a lot quicker, dodging the attack and swinging his knife back and forth to try and slash at the blonde. Felix was a bit quicker than last time, moving away from each swing. He then felt a jab in his side and saw Russ behind him.

Shit. There was no way in hell he was going to let Cry and Russ tag team him. Felix had no time to attack, all he could do was dodge as many hits and swings from them as possible. Cry ducked and swept his leg at Felix's feet and the blonde fell over, and Russ moved to punch him but Felix rolled away. He swung his leg at Russ and the man fell over. Felix stood and ran over to his father's office. His father wasn't there, but two men were. Felix recognized them both, one being Ken and the other from the WWN building.

"Find him!" Cry shouted out the order, and Cry's group left. Felix tried to stop them, but grabbed him by his hair and threw him to the floor. Felix hissed in pain and tried to get up but Cry had took hold of him and was close to snapping his neck, but Felix elbowed him in the gut which made Cry release Felix. Cry growled in frustration, punching an emergency glass which had encased an axe. He ran over to Felix and began swinging it like a mad man. Felix bolted down the hallway to get away from him, and Cry held onto the handle of the axe, held it above his head and threw it. It missed Felix by a hair, slamming into the wall and remaining stuck there. Felix pulled out the gun and began to fire in Cry's direction, and as quick as Cry was he had dodged them but was still running full speed down the hall towards the blonde.

Felix turned to run, but Cry caught up to him, pushing himself off of the wall and hopping onto the portruding stick from the axe he had thrown into the wall and jumped off, kicking Felix in the face. Felix tasted blood within his mouth and his jaw ached terribly. Cry grabbed onto Felix's shirt and held up his knife to plunge into his throat, but Felix had shoved him away moved to hit him. He missed completely because of his blurred vision. Cry moved forward again but paused, hearing the speaker within his ear and Russ shouting, "Cry! Get out of there! Soldiers from the other base have arrived and there's way too many to take on! Retreat, now!"

And just on cue, Cry heard men coming down the hallways in several directions. Forgetting of Felix, he threw the disoriented man onto the ground and fled. Felix could hardly move from the pain he was feeling as he slowly pushed himself up, spitting out the blood that had pooled within his mouth. A soldier sprinted up to Felix, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "Are you alright, Mr. Kjellberg?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Felix spat back at him. The soldier apologized and helped him up, getting him out of the building. His father greeted him with worry, but Felix shoved his father away. He got into his car and drove off. He was so tired of getting his ass kicked by that son of a bitch. He'd find some sort of way to get him back.


	11. XI - Murder

{Chapter XI - Murder}

Cry walked up to Scott and placed a hand upon his shoulder. The man flinched and a curse word flew from his lips. Cry chuckled, willing him to calm himself. "I have a task for you, my friend. Are you willing to comply?" Cry inquired of his friend.

"Of course, sir. What is it that you need?" Scott asked. Cry smiled, placing himself within a chair and facing Scott completely. He pulled off his mask and gazed into Scott's chestnut brown eyes. Scott looked away immediately. There were rules to not look upon his face, although he knew that Red had seen him a few times. Cry gave another chuckle, and it made Scott exceedingly nervous. Cry could be really intimidating at times.

"Scott... You can look at me, it's fine."

Scott glanced up at him, never really getting to see his scar up close before. He had only seen a bit of it from beneath his mask. He didn't realize that the stories were partially true. He really was blind within his right eye. He realized he was staring and looked away again. "I apologize, Cry. Um... What did you need?"

"Are you able to find Felix's cell phone number? It would benefit me greatly if you are able to do so," Cry told him. Scott looked up at him in surprise.

"Felix's number, sir? Felix Kjellberg?"

"Yes. Felix Kjellberg. Can you do that for me?"

Scott nodded in response, hooking up his laptop to the desktop computer. He already began to search and do his work, but Cry kept himself placed next to Scott. He could tell that Scott was tense with him around, so Cry decided upon breaking the ice. "You like Snake, correct?"

Scott froze. Where the hell did that come from? Cry gave a smile, thinking that it was a perfect conversation starter. Scott had to remember that Cry hadn't been around many people within his life, so throwing out questions like that seemed normal to him. Scott tried to answer, stuttering and trying to clear his throat. He decided upon remaining quiet and continuing with finding the number, which he was close to doing. He would have been finished if he weren't so nervous. He completed his task quietly still and printed out the number, handing it over to Cry.

"I may need another favor of you. Is that alright?" Cry asked, and Scott nodded, giving a rather awkward smile.

"Thank you, Sir Jund," Cry said in a joking manner. Scott gave another smile and nodded once more. "He likes you too, by the way," Cry mentioned, picking up his mask and slipping it on, then leaving the room. Scott's face turned a bright red as he turned back to his computer, thinking of his crush.

Cry was already down the hallway. He walked briskly, which was an odd habit for him. He entered into his room and shut the door, then sat within his chair behind his desk, picking up the phone and dialing the Swede's number.

~*N.O.S*~

Felix was working on his work from school and listening to the sound of the pouring rain. It had soothed him, but only for a moment. He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and the looked at the contact. It merely read "UNKNOWN", and Felix frowned, not wanting to answer. But of course, curiosity got the best of him and he pressed the green button and brought the phone up to his ear.

"H-Hello...?"

"Hello, Mr. Kjellberg," a familiar, deep voice came through the speakers of his phone. "I thought you weren't going to pick up the phone. I was beginning to get a little worried."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Cry... How the hell did you get my number?"

"I have my ways... Anyway, how are you Mr. Kjellberg?" Cry questioned, as if he truly wanted to have a friendly conversation with the Swede.

"Beaten, bruised, and bloodied. Does that answer satisfy you?" Felix shot back as Cry began to cackle within the phone.

"Very," Cry answered, still laughing within the receiver of his phone. Felix began to get irritated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What the fuck do you want, Cry?"

"Woah! Language, Mr. Kjellberg... Did I call at a bad time?" Cry asked, chuckling and only receiving a very agitated groan from Felix. "Alright, I'll get down to business. I have someone I would like for you to meet. He's a very good friend of mine."

"No," Felix answered immediately and was about to hang up until he heard Cry beginning to protest. "Hold on, hold on, hold on... He's very kind, very gentle. Only brutal when he needs to be. I don't think he needs to do anything irrational when he meets you unless you pull a gun on him. You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Depends," Felix replied. "Are you sending me to my death?"

"No! Absolutely not... Although I would love to, but I wouldn't hire some unprofessional dick or a friend to kill you when I can do that myself," Cry said with another one of his dark chuckles that sent chills up Felix's spine. "So Mr. Kjellberg... Would you be willing to meet this friend of mine? He has some very important information for you."

Felix was silent for a moment, thinking over the entire situation. Perhaps this man could lead him to Cry or give him some vital information on the terrorist that he could use against him. Felix realized that he was keeping Cry waiting, but the man was obviously patient.

"Where do I meet him?" Felix finally asked.

"Wonderful," Cry said, then began to explain where. "The bad side of town... And I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Directly at the end of town, there's a small cafe called 'Ghost Town'. Go there. He'll be waiting for you there."

"Bad side of town? You mean... Savage City?"

"We don't take kindly to that name. We call it 'We'll Kick Your Ass If Any Of You Stuck Up Assholes Come Down Here' City," Cry said sarcastically, although harshly as well. He truly hated the name that they gave the city. Felix rolled his eyes again.

"You know people like me aren't welcome down there. Like you said, I'll get my ass kicked or worse... So what the hell am I supposed to say?" Felix questioned, assuming that Cry really wanted to send him to his death.

"Tell 'em that a mad man sent you," Cry answered, then hung up the phone. Felix couldn't believe it. Was he really going to do this? "Hell no," Felix answered himself, not wanting to go to Savage City. The people there really did act like savages when it came to people like himself. Sometimes even patrol cars wouldn't go that far at times. The people were violent. Felix would have to take a bus, then walk the rest of the way there. He dressed in all black to blend in as best as he could and went to go and get his father's gun and a pocket knife.

He left the house quickly and quietly and went to the nearest bus station while he avoided several riots that were taking place. He covered himself by pulling up the hood of his black hoodie and getting onto the bus once it arrived. He paid his toll and sat all the way in the back. It took nearly an hour to get to the edge of the city of which he lived. He turned and looked at the sign behind him.

"Welcome To Savage City".

The sign was rusted and some of the letters were quite difficult to make out. He looked behind the sign at all of the tall, dark buildings. Some rotting and some falling apart. Some were in good condition but looked as though they were painted black, like black marble. Felix entered the city, pulling his hood more over his face and began his walk all the way toward the end of the city to search for Ghost Town Cafe.

It took quite some time to get there and the rain continued to pour, making Felix soaked to the bone. He shivered as he entered a small dark road. The streets were like a maze and it was making Felix highly confused. Once walking into an even darker path, he found a rather bright light shining down upon him. He looked up and the words 'Ghost Town Cafe' blinked and flickered above him. Felix took a deep breath and entered the cafe. A man standing at the desk stopped Felix and looked down upon him.

"Who are you? I know for damn sure you ain't from around here. The hell you doin' here?" The man had inquired rather threateningly.

"W-Well, I-I..." Felix began.

"Speak up boy!" He yelled and Felix flinched, then remembered what Cry had told him to say. "A-A m-mad man s-sent me..." Felix answered.

"What?" The man shouted.

"A mad man sent me," Felix said more clearly and the man just stared at him for a moment.

"There's a lad back there waitin' for ya," he told Felix and nodded toward the back table. Felix thanked him and left to go towards the back of the small cafe. He saw a familiar man and immediately headed towards him and placed himself before him. The man looked up at him and gave smile that faded away quickly. He waved over a man and he placed a warm cup of coffee before Felix. He thanked him and the man merely nodded.

"So... You're the person Cry wanted me to meet? What am I doing here? And be honest with me, Ken," Felix said, looking the brunette in the eyes. Ken took a long sip of his coffee and set it down with a sigh.

"Cry sent me to give you a warning. Nothing more, nothing less," Ken answered.

"And what warning would that be? What was so goddamn important that I had to be dragged all the way down to Savage City?"

"Watch your tone here, Felix. We don't call it that down here. Hell, we even call it 'The Slums' before we say that name. And no one dragged your ass down here, you dragged yourself down here. You didn't have to listen to Cry," Ken shot back with a glare. "I wouldn't be wasting my time speaking to you, either."

"Alright, I apologize," Felix said, then took a sip of the coffee. It was molten hot and thick like tar, and incredibly bitter. Felix's face scrunched up and he pushed the mug away. Ken couldn't help but give a laugh.

"Don't like it, Kjellberg? It's the best damned coffee in the city," Ken said proudly. Felix merely shook his head, still trying to get rid of the taste within his mouth.

"Just get on with the reason why I'm here," Felix said.

"Alright. You see that man over on our left?" Felix turned and gazed at a man with a rather evil grin upon his face. He turned back to Ken and nodded. "That man has been hired and sent to go and kill your father, your mother, and you. He's an assassin, obviously."

Felix frowned in confusion. "Why the hell would Cry want me to know that? He's trying to kill my father as well, isn't that a good thing for him?"

"Cry's a man of business... Meaning whatever he needs to get done, he'll do it himself. He wants the guy dead because not only does Cry want to kill your father himself, but this man was hired to kill Cry as well," Ken answered.

"And what? Cry wants me to take him out?"

"Basically," Ken said with a shrug.

"No! Cry can do it himself. He's killed all of these people, I'm sure he can kill this man himself."

"The thing is, Felix... This man holds the key to something important. Something vital for you. A secret concerning your family and others like your family. If you truly want to know what it is... Take him out."

"How?" Felix questioned.

"With this," Ken said, taking out a knife. "The blade has been dipped in poison. Don't cut yourself with it. And wear gloves. You wouldn't want to get caught, now would you?" Ken said, tossing him a pair of gloves. Felix slipped them on and took the knife.

"When do I... kill him?" Felix wasn't sure why he was agreeing to this, but if there was something concerning his family that he needed to know, then he was willing.

"He's going out into the alley across from here to make a deal. Once he's done with his business, kill him. Leave the knife within him so it can seem like his dealers killed him. Got it?"

Felix nodded and waited for the man to leave the cafe. He stood and left, and after a minute or so, Felix followed him. Ken watched him go then peeled off a sort of plastic sticker from each of his finger tips then dialed a number. "Yes, Cry. He's on his way now."

Felix waited within the alleyway until the men were finished talking, then approached the man. He turned and looked at Felix and smiled. "Looking for a deal, son?"

"No," Felix said, whipping out the knife Ken had given him. The man held his hands up in surrender but Felix made his way toward him and plunged the knife into his chest. The man grew pale instantly and fell dead. He left the knife within him like he was told to, then searched the man's body, finding his wallet and leaving as quickly as he could. He called a taxi and left back to the outskirts of the city, waiting at the bus stop. He heard the sound of ringing which had startled him and he searched for his phone until he found it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Well done, Mr. Kjellberg. I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. Now, I suggest you get home quickly. They could be searching for you now, but it'll take a couple of days for the murder to lead up to you. That gives you enough time to figure out what that bastard was hiding from your family," Cry's voice rang through the speakers of the phone.

"What do you mean? I wore the gloves that Ken gave me," Felix responded confusedly.

"Ken handed you that knife. He wasn't wearing any gloves, was he?" Felix thought and before he could answer, Cry spoke again. "Ken was wearing your prints. You left the knife within that poor old bastard. That murder points directly to you."

"You son of a bitch!" Felix yelled. "Who did I kill?"

"You've got the wallet, don't you?"

Felix took the wallet from his pocket and opened it. There was an I.D. card that had read "Dr. Frederick Johnson". He was the head doctor at the corporal hospital used mainly for soldiers. "Oh God..." Felix whispered.

"You realize who you've killed now? This man gets illegal drugs that are injected into our soldiers so they can be stronger and faster. He's also responsible for the murder of thousands of children. You just did the world a favor, Mr. Kjellberg. Now, using his card you can access all of the information your dark little heart desires. You're welcome," Cry said, then hung up.

Felix was shocked. He couldn't breathe. He stood there frozen until he snapped out of it once the bus arrived. He got onto the bus and sat down, staring at his hands. "I'm a murderer," he thought. "I'm a wanted man. I can't stay at my house anymore. I've gotta leave town."

Felix got home and ran to his room to plan what he was going to do then decided upon leaving the very next day so he could have a headstart on the government. That night he swore to himself that he would get revenge on Cry.


	12. XII - The Ceremony

{Chapter XII - The Ceremony}

Felix awoke the next morning and before packing the things he needed, he got onto his laptop and pulled out Dr. Frederick Johnson's wallet to check the card. He had learned how to hack into the military's system a long time ago, so he did so quickly then put in the number that was marked upon the doctor's card. It brought up his profile and he scanned through the private files that the man kept obviously for later use. He searched through the files, looking for his last name, hoping to find it. Once he did, he opened it and gazed at it. He saw nothing wrong with his family's file.

Felix clicked on his name and read through it. It had his name, birthday, gender, eye color, and other information that didn't seem to matter. Felix shook his head, not knowing what Cry meant that the man was holding something important from his family. It was then that he gazed at the small print words above his picture and he leaned forward to get a closer look.

The word "Micro-chipped" was written directly above his name. Felix's head tilted over to the side as he wondered what exactly that meant. Micro-chipped? Felix heard a knock upon the door to his room and he quickly shut down his computer before opening the door to see his mother.

"Felix? What are you doing, son?"

"Nothing... Just some cleaning, that's all."

"Well, today is your father's big day. He wants us all to be there," his mother stated.

"Big day?" Felix asked.

"Good heavens, Felix! Where have you been? The president, Nikolai Chenkov, is going to promote your father to vice president! The ceremony is tonight at United Nations Hall. We're going to be there tonight to support him. And what's even better is that WWN has found a new way to present their news, so the ceremony will be all over television! This is a big step for all of us! Isn't this great, darling?" His mother said, practically bouncing in excitement.

"That's... wonderful," Felix whispered. He honestly didn't feel proud of his father at all. Did he even deserve it? His mother gave him a smile and exited his room. Felix thought for a moment... He was going to be a wanted man. There was no way in hell that he was going to go to the United Nations Hall when the whole nation's army will be searching for him.

"Damn it!" Felix cursed. He quickly grabbed the things that he would need most and shoved it into a small suitcase as well as grabbing his backpack to put his laptop and other important things into it. He would need plenty of money and a fake I.D. card. He ran over to his father's room after checking quickly if he was there and he punched in the code to a hidden safe within his room. The safe opened and he grabbed two of his father's guns, bullets, and plenty of money. His father only kept those things there in case of an emergency, and Felix was in a dire situation so this was an emergency.

He gazed around the room and into the hallway and ran back over to his room and locked the door. He packed a few more things then gazed out of his window to see a patrol car coming toward his house.

"Shit!" Felix cursed again. "A few days, my ass," he mumbled. He opened his window and tossed his things down onto the soft grass beneath his window then slung his backpack that held his laptop over his shoulder. He climbed up onto the window seal and looked down. He shook his head, muttering to himself about how incredibly stupid this was, then jumped. He tried landing on his feet, but he had fell over the moment he hit the ground and landed harshly onto his side. He groaned in pain, but got up quickly. He couldn't waste any time or they'd find him.

Felix had to sneak around his house in order to get to his car. He got there and entered his vehicle as silently as he could, seeing the men at his front door speaking to his father. He sat within the driver's seat and took a deep breath, knowing that once he would start his car, it would catch their attention. He put the key into the ignition and turned it, his car started and the men turned to see Felix. They shouted out at him, but Felix pulled out of the driveway and sped off. He immediately heard his phone ringing, and thinking it was Cry, he answered it.

"Felix! What have you done?!" His father's voice had shouted through the phone.

"Dad... I can explain - "

"No! You get your ass back here!"

"No... I'm sorry, Dad... But I can't do that," Felix replied.

"I'm coming for you son... I'll find you and bring you to justice."

Felix then heard the dialtone on his phone and realized that his father had hung up. Perfect. Now his father was after him. His own father was out to get him. Of course he didn't care about Felix, he cared about his place within the nation more than anything. When did family ever matter to him?

Felix managed to find a hotel far away from where he lived. He had been driving for a long time and after working on getting a fake I.D. card, he managed to find a small place away from the city he had lived in. He walked into the hotel cautiously and looked around. It wasn't a great hotel but it would do for now. He walked up to the front desk and greeted the woman. She just looked at him while chewing obnoxiously on a piece of gum.

"Ok..." Felix whispered. "I would like a room, please."

"Alright, lemme see some I.D.," she said rather rudely, and Felix took out the fake I.D. he had made and handed it to her. She looked it over and raised an eyebrow. "Arvid Henriksson?" she questioned, then shrugged and handed him back the card. He took it and quickly slipped it back into his pocket.

"Well, Mr. Henriksson, how long do you plan on staying?"

"I'll just pay for a day for now," he answered, and she told him the price and he paid.

"You look a lot like the General's son," the woman said and Felix just looked at her and shrugged. "I get that a lot," Felix said, and walked away.

"Right," he heard the woman whisper under her breath. Felix made his way up to his room and opened the door to the room. It was quite small but it was a perfect size for himself. He placed himself onto the bed and fell backwards. He just laid there and thought of his life at the moment. How the hell did he manage to get himself into this situation? Felix spent most of his time flipping through channels and eating some of the snacks he had brought from home. The day was rather uneventful but he knew for a fact that something would happen later on in the day. And he waited... He expected it, and it happened.

Felix's phone rang and he picked it up, answering quite harshly. "What do you want?"

"Awe, Mr. Kjellberg, I thought we were on good terms now," Cry's voice came through the speakers and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell would we be on good terms? I'm a wanted man because of you!"

"Come on, it isn't that bad. Where are you now?" Cry questioned.

"Why the hell does it matter to you?"

"Humor me," Cry answered and Felix gave a sigh. "I'm at a hotel," he told Cry and the terrorist began to laugh. Felix couldn't help but roll his eyes again. Cry must've thought that this whole thing was just some kind of joke.

"Wonderful," Cry said. "So you're not going to your father's promotion today?"

"No," Felix replied. "He's after me now too. Why would I put myself into that situation?"

"Because I said so, Mr. Kjellberg," Cry began, voice immediately going back to that dark and menacing tone. "Today that building is going down with your father and everyone else in it. Another murder on your hands. So I suggest that you get your ass down to that ceremony, Mr. Kjellberg. You've got an hour."

Felix listened as he hung up the phone and he growled in frustration. This was probably another set up. This was complete and total bullshit. Felix quickly got a few things he would need such as weapons and money then headed out of the hotel. It would take at least an hour to get back into the city so he had to speed. Police cars were going to be on his tail and he didn't need that, but he sped down the streets anyway.

~*N.O.S*~

Cry hung up the phone and began twirling a gun within his right hand. He was placed within a chair and spun around within it, facing a man before him. The man was tied down within his seat and squirming. Cry picked up a glass and drank a bit of scotch, he nodded a bit and smirked. "This isn't half bad," he spoke, placing the glass down upon the desk. "How are you Sergeant Williams?"

"You're a sick man!" Sergeant Williams had shouted. He was a rather tall man with dark grey eyes and cropped dark brown hair. Cry had broke into the man's house and tied the man down into a chair after hitting him over the head with his gun.

Cry had laughed at his comment and shrugged. "Y'know... I'm starting to get that a lot from many people. You're not the only one who thinks so. But why would you call me sick, when it is you who has been working with Dr. Johnson? I know what you've done with him. Seriously? Taking children off the streets so he can experiment on them? You're the one who's sick, Williams."

The man closed his mouth and looked away from the masked terrorist before him. "So what are you going to do with me?" The man questioned, looking into the eyes of Cry's horrific mask.

"I'm going to kill you, of course. Well, actually not me although I did set up a few bombs within this gorgeous house of yours... But no, not me. Felix Kjellberg will be the one responsible for your death, sir," Cry said.

"Felix? The General's son?"

"Yes! You see, he's going to 'save' everyone at the United Nations Hall, and once he stops the bomb's timer, it's going to set off the one here. As much as I'd like to off you, Williams, I think it'd be a lot more fun to see you go up in flames," Cry said, laughing like a maniac. Sergeant Williams looked at him with fear. "Looks like I should get going soon, huh?" Cry spoke with laughter, jumping from the window and leaving the house.

~*N.W.O*~

Felix arrived at the United Nations Hall and parked within a discreet area. Cry was really starting to push him over the edge. What if he truly didn't need to be here? He didn't understand Cry's motives at all. Felix quickly went around the building and had to sneak through the back door, luckily not bringing any attention from any of the guards. He slipped through and gazed about the large room as people began to file in, conversing with one another of how proud they were of their General. Felix frowned. His father didn't deserve it.

Felix saw the president step through the door, the actual president. Felix had never seen him in person before. He looked incredibly powerful. Felix waited patiently as the speech began. He noticed his mother sitting at the table, and she didn't look as proud as what she sounded like that morning. After several minutes, his father was called to make his speech. Felix glared. They had even had a video of his father's progress.

That's when the large television screen had blacked out and large numbers appeared upon the screen. Cry's voice was heard throughout the large speakers as he spoke, "This is how much time you have left to live." Then his booming laughter had echoed throughout the Hall and the timer began to countdown. People began screaming and running for their lives until they realized that they were locked inside of the building. Cry wasn't kidding with Felix. Felix ran toward the back room, knowing where video room was from when he had been here as a child.

He entered the room, not finding Cry at all. He then realized that it was a pre-recorded message. He searched throughout the entire room until he located where the bomb's timer was and he grew frustrated because he had to quickly figure out how to shut it off. He opened it and found one wire. One wire? Felix took out his knife and cut the wire and the timer stopped. That simple? No... There had to be some sort of catch. Cry isn't the type to let someone off that easy. Felix had noticed that the commotion had died down significantly and he was quick to leave the Hall without anyone noticing.

As Felix left and entered his car, he answered his ringing phone, already knowing it was Cry. "Congratulations, Mr. Kjellberg. You just killed Sergeant David Williams. I'm sure you know him. A close friend of your father, correct?" Then his laugh was heard once more as he heard the click of the phone. Felix shook his head in disbelief and drove to the man's house. It was up in flames and falling apart... The wire he had cut at the Hall...

"Fuck!" Felix screamed, slamming his fists on the top of his car. He then heard the sound of patrol cars coming down the road and he jumped into his car and drove off as quickly as possible. Felix had had enough. He was going to find Cry and end this now.


	13. XIII - Wanted

{Chapter XIII - Wanted}

This wasn't what he had planned. He wanted to help stop the terrorist, but Cry had turned it all around and now Felix was a wanted man. He couldn't handle or put up with this situation. Even his own father had turned against him and was going after him. Felix was recently at his third hotel. He had no clue how he was being found so quickly. He made sure to pay in cash, use a fake I.D., and take the bus everywhere he went. He had even gotten rid of his car just to keep a low profile. It was difficult, and Felix would have never dreamed of even being in this sort of predicament. Felix had gotten several calls from his father and several of his from friends, but he was careful not to answer to just anyone.

Living from hotel to hotel was Felix's new life. He was on edge and never had the chance to fully relax or get a full night's rest. It had been that way for a week or so, and now it was catching up to Felix. He was just tired. He glanced over at the clock, seeing that it was almost midnight. That was when they would usually come for him, which was during the night. He began to pack his things quickly, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Felix had to get rid of his other bags so he that he didn't have to carry so much. The lightweight made him able to move faster to get away from his father and his soldiers. Felix looked up at the clock again. He needed to be quick before -

There were sudden loud knocks coming from outside of his door. Felix moved over to it quickly and gazed through the peep hole, seeing his father and only his father. He knew for a fact that his Dad wouldn't come alone. He couldn't believe that his own father would do this to him. He felt like he was being hunted down like a dog. But he could also understand that his father may have felt betrayed, but how did his father think he felt?

"I know you're not alone, Dad," Felix called through the door.

"I am, son. Just open the door so we can talk. I'm not here to harm or arrest you," The General called back and Felix shook his head. That was one thing that his father was terrible at... He was terrible at lying. Hell, now that Felix thought of it, he was terrible at every single thing he did.

"You're a terrible liar," Felix said back to him, then slowly began to move toward the window. He unlocked it and pulled it open slowly so that his father wouldn't notice.

"No, Felix. I'm here to listen to you. I just want to know what happened," his father replied, and Felix glared at the door. "You should've let me explain myself awhile ago instead of coming after me, Dad. I know what they do to murderers... You've showed me. I'm not going to let that happen to me," Felix spoke loudly and jumped from the window and hitting the ground harshly. Felix had grown used to falls of that height, so it didn't harm him. The moment he hit the ground, he looked over his shoulder to see many soldiers already taking notice and coming after him. Felix ran, hoping to find an empty alleyway or some place he could hide. He was tired of running. He was tired of being treated like a fugitive.

The men were very close to capturing him, but Felix kept going, turning down different corners and zipping through parked cars. The streets were empty because it was past curfew, so Felix was easy to spot. He couldn't really blend into anything, so having to keep his distance from the men behind him was difficult. Felix turned down a dark alley and realized that there was a dead end.

"Fuck! You've gotta be kidding me!" He whispered harshly and looked around, trying to find some sort of way to escape. He looked up above him and found a ladder. He tried jumping to reach it and pull it down, but his efforts were useless. Felix could hear many soldiers coming down the alley, with their guns ready to fire at any given moment.

"Halt!" A soldier had yelled. "Stop right now, boy, or I'll shoot!"

Felix ignored the man's empty threats, knowing all too well that he wouldn't shoot him. He was the General's son, and it was likely that his father gave out the order to not shoot him. Felix gave one last jump and reached the ladder, then began to pull himself up. He climbed, almost cutting his arm upon the rusty metal until he was finally upon the platform. The man shouted orders out to his soldiers and they went in different directions so they could catch up with Felix and arrest him. Felix kept climbing the old stairs along the side of the building and climbing each ladder until he was on the roof. He ran across the roof to find a door within the middle of the building and opened it. He found some stairs that led down to the top floor and he entered, but once he was inside, he could see the flashlights and hear the heavy footsteps of the men coming up the dark stairway. Felix quickly retreated and went back up the stairs to the roof.

"Damn it," he mumbled. He was caught. They began to pile upon the roof and aimed their weapons at Felix. "Come on, son. This could all end nice and easy if you just surrender and come with us. We'll take you to your father," one of the soldiers had said. Felix quickly pulled out his own gun and pointed it straight at the man.

"You're not taking me anywhere. How about you just leave me the fuck alone, and we'll all forget that this ever happened," Felix spoke and the soldier shook his head at Felix.

"I can't do that, Mr. Kjellberg. My orders were to bring you to the General. You're a wanted man, but that can all change. Just lower your weapon and come with us," the soldier spoke calmly, as if trying to persuade Felix as he stepped forward.

"Back off!" Felix shouted. "I swear, I will pull this fucking trigger!"

"Mr. Kjellberg - " the soldier began, but Felix shot at him, missing by a mere inch. The man put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I'll put my weapons down. Lower your weapons, soldiers," he said, turning to his fellow men. Felix stood there, gun shaking within his hands, he then turned around and ran, jumping off the building and landing upon another. He didn't expect to make it, but he did and he twisted his ankle within the process. He growled in pain and began to limp away as quickly as he could. The soldiers retreated down the stairs to try and find Felix but the blonde had managed to escape, slipping into an underground tunnel once bolting down the stairs of a building and exiting before anyone could notice him.

Felix gazed about the darkened and damp halls, not knowing where he was and pulled out a flashlight. He wasn't sure where to go, so decided upon heading in the opposite direction of where the soldiers were. It took nearly an hour just to reach an exit from the tunnels, and he climbed up the ladder as carefully as he could. His ankle was throbbing in pain and he could hardly stand it. He pushed open the metal door and climbed out of the tunnel, then closed it once he was completely out. Felix looked around upon the streets and quickly moved to search for a motel nearby. Once finding one, he quickly got a room and went there, locking the door and pushing a chair against. He slumped down onto the floor, then pulled his pant leg up to gaze at his swollen ankle.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, standing up carefully and tossing his bag over onto the bed then moving toward the bathroom to search for a First Aid Kit. He found it and returned to the bed and placed himself upon it. He took out the gauze wrap and wrapped his foot as tightly as possible. He took a few painkillers that he had bought a few days ago and took them, then rested his head upon the pillow.

Days, leading to weeks of living in hotels was what Felix's new life was and it had struck him hard. Felix had seen things that he had never even would have considered was actually going on within the nation. He had seen families taken from there own church and forced to watch it burn down. It was devastating for him, and it must have been a lot more painful for them to watch. It had almost broken his heart... What got to him was the moment he watched several families get ripped apart, children being taken because they were either disabled or their parents owed a significant amount of money. He watched soldiers terrorize and beat lower classed citizens upon the streets. It was hard to watch, especially seeing children getting hurt. Felix's heart and mind was changing completely about the nation. He couldn't believe that he had been raised to believe in all of the shit that was happening within the nation.

As Felix watched the news for those weeks, Cry had been exceedingly busy. He was destroying buildings, monuments, statues in honor of those who helped build this nation. He painted over symbols with ones of his own, or left the nation's flag burning within the wake of his vandalism. He had killed off many people who participated within the killing of children, the burning of schools, churches, and so on and so forth. He would sometimes lead riots through the streets, causing as much mayhem as possible. Felix would just watch, and at first he remembered watching this masked terrorist with hatred within his heart, but now there was understanding and he wanted to know Cry. He wanted to know him because he thought that maybe... Just maybe, he could stand along side him and help.

But then there was this other side of Felix where he simply wanted to just be rid of Cry. He had done this to Felix. If he had never met Cry when they were young, the man would have never exacted his revenge upon him and Felix wouldn't have been within this situation. Every day and every night, there was someone coming for him. The most sleep he had received was merely a few hours a day. He was struggling to carry on... It was just so difficult. Felix switched off the television after watching Cry burn a flag publicly as people cheered. He fell asleep, setting his alarm for two hours later so that he was sure he wouldn't get caught by anyone who would most like break into his room.

After a moment of rest, he packed all of his stuff and left the hotel as quickly as possible. He could already spot a patrol unit coming down the street. He began to run quickly, his ankle screaming in pain and protest. Felix knew it had been a few weeks, but from all of the running around, his ankle never had the time to heal properly. He cut through corners and alleys of streets that he had learned of for quite some time. He felt like he was now a part of these people, but he knew very well that they didn't take well to his kind regardless of what he had been through.

As he walked through the cold and dark streets along the outskirts of Savage City, he had spotted a young boy running between buildings and looking back as if somebody was chasing him. The moment he recognized the soldiers, he knew then and there that they were after the poor boy. Felix had grown fed up with seeing people murdered for no legitimate reason. Felix had pulled out his gun and went around the corner in search for the child and the soldiers. Once he entered the deserted alleyway, he saw the boy trembling and the men gaining in on him. Why were they after the poor child anyway?

Felix gazed closely at the boy and his questions were answered. The boy was missing an arm. He was disabled and he was going to be killed because of it. The more Felix thought upon that, it made him sick. Why kill someone because of a disability? The men grabbed his arm roughly and began pulling him over to the truck. Felix made his presence known by stepping out into the alley and shouting out, "Release him!"

The soldiers rounded on him quickly, guns aimed directly toward him. Felix had aimed his gun at them as well. Noticing that it was the General's son, they began to approach him while two other soldiers had grabbed onto the boy once more. The anger and fury that had been welling up inside of Felix was released and he shot down the two men before him in cold blood, then shot the two who were trying to capture the young boy. He was crying and screaming from the sound of the loud gunshots. He shrunk down into the corner of the alley, shivering and holding his hands over his ears. Felix stepped over the dead bodies, gazing down at them and shocked by his actions. Snapping out of it, he rushed over to the little boy and lowered himself to his level.

Felix tapped his shoulder lightly, and the boy flinched, drawing in on himself more. Felix reached over cautiously and placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "It's alright... They're gone now, they can't harm you. Are you alright?"

The boy looked up at Felix and nodded. He had short auburn hair and green eyes, and he seemed to be trying to hid the fact that he was missing an arm from Felix. "I won't hurt you, I promise," Felix stated. "Did they harm you?"

He shook his head, still gazing at Felix cautiously and being sure to keep his distance. "What's your name?" Felix questioned.

"Z-Zachary..." He answered, looking away from Felix. "Ok Zachary, do you have parents or did they...?" Felix trailed off, not wanting to answer. Zachary nodded and Felix gave an irritable sigh. He held out his hand and the boy took it as Felix lifted him up off the ground. "You'll be safe with me, I promise. We'll go and get something to eat then head to a hotel to hide until I find a safer place for you. Is that alright?"

Zachary nodded, still unsure if he should be going with Felix. "Wh-What's your name?" he questioned.

"Arvid," Felix lied, and the boy nodded once more. He seemed to know that Felix was lying but didn't question it. They began to head out of the alley and Zachary buried his face into Felix's arm to not look at the dead bodies upon the ground as they stepped over them and left.

Felix took the young boy to get some food and they quickly left. Zachary had grown tired from running away from the soldiers as well as walking around. Felix had to put the food inside of his bag and carry Zachary until he was able to find a decent hotel. He paid for it quickly, being sure that the woman didn't pay too much attention to the boy within his arms and retreated to their room after receiving the room key. He had switched on the television to ease Zachary's nerves because the boy looked rather tense as he ate his food. Afterwards, the boy fell asleep to the sound of the television showing some horrible cartoons through the slight static. Felix pulled the covers over Zachary then placed himself within the chair next to the bed, gun in hand as he began to drift off.

After nearly an hour, the window of the hotel room slowly began to lift and the curtains blew within the wind. Zachary had pulled the covers closer to his body, wondering where the breeze had come from. He realized that the window was open and he got up to close it, standing on his tiptoes and closing the window. Once Zachary had turned, he froze. There was a shadow in the corner of the room. The shadow stepped forward, and the flourescent light of the television had lit up a horrifying face. It was then that Zachary realized that it was a mask upon a hooded figure.

The man stepped forward, leaning down to be at his level. Zachary blinked several times, and after a moment, realization had struck him and he gasped. "You... You're the Masked Savior!" Zachary shouted. Cry brought his finger to his lips, shushing the young boy. The boy nodded, placing his hand over his mouth but still unable to contain the wide smile upon his face. "What is your name, young man?" Cry questioned.

"Zachary," he answered with a smile upon his face.

"Well, Zachary. You are a very brave young man. I saw you running from those soldiers. You're quite fortunate to have this man save you," Cry spoke, nodding over to Felix who was still asleep upon the chair. "But that man has some things of his own that he must deal with. So... I am going to ask you. Would you like to join me? I will bring you to a safe home and provide you with food and shelter. There are many children who live with me and my friends. It's a big, lovely house that needs more wonderful people like you. Come with me," Cry spoke soothingly.

Zachary stared into the eyes of that mask, then turned to look at Felix. "But what about Mr. Arvid?"

Cry looked over at Felix, giving a small frown at the name he had chosen. "Mr. Arvid will be fine... If you wish for me to do so, I will leave him note to inform him that you are now with me and you will be safe."

Zachary nodded and Cry stood to rip off a piece of paper from an old newspaper sitting next to the bed. He pulled out a marker and quickly scribbled something down, then placed it upon the bed where Zachary had been laying earlier. He looked back at Zachary and gave a smile. "Shall we be on our way?" Cry asked, holding out his hand. The boy looked nervous, but took his hand anyway and they quietly exited the room.

It was an hour later when Felix woke up and immediately noticed that Zachary was gone. He began to hyperventilate, franticly looking around the room and checking the bathroom. He wasn't sure where the boy had gone. It was then that he noticed a note where Zachary had been asleep. He picked it up and read it.

"Didn't think you had it in you, Kjellberg."

Felix crumpled up the paper in frustration and sat down upon the bed, placing his head in his hands. At that moment, his phone rang and he answered it with a sigh.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Kjellberg," Cry spoke through the phone. "Well, it's been quite awhile since I've spoken to you. How have you been?"

"You kidnapped Zachary," Felix said, ignoring Cry's question.

"No, I did not kidnap Zachary. He came willingly, he had a decision and he chose to come with me. I can't believe that you had saved him. I expected you to let him be taken."

"I'm not like my father, Cry," Felix said.

"Prove it," Cry challenged. Felix remained quiet and Cry was silent as well, waiting for an answer. "That's what I thought, Kjellberg. You'll grow up to be like him and you'll seek to destroy this nation even more." Felix flinched at the sound of Cry hanging up and he gave another irritable sigh. Felix knew that he changed, especially everything he had seen while on the run from his father and his army. He didn't feel that he needed to prove himself, but if he had to then he would. He would track down Cry and call a truce.


	14. XIV - Captured

{Chapter XIV - Captured}

Felix was on his way to yet another hotel, keeping himself hidden from anyone. Eventually he had decided upon going to places that were closer to Savage City. He realized that being closer to where the true danger existed is what kept him a lot safer. His father and his army would come after him a lot less often, which gave him time to rest and had also helped him save money. It was about two days ago when Felix had last spoken to Cry, and he assumed that the terrorist was up to something big again. Felix got into his room and opened up his computer, logging in and setting up his code breaker. He opened up the back of his cell phone and then unscrewed the back to get a chip from the back of the phone. He placed it into a special adapter that he had programmed and slipped it into his computer. He searched through the numbers that had called him, which most of them had been the unknown number that Cry was using. He tried tracing the call to find an address or where Cry could be calling from, but the result said that the number was nonexistent. Nonexistent?

Felix sighed, pulling it out of his computer and giving up. He needed help with this, and the only person he could think of who could help him is Peter. He was good at tracing calls or hacking into systems. he would have to call Peter and visit him soon. He placed the chip back into his phone and turned it on, then went to Peter's contact to call him. He listened to the sound of the ringing then heard his friend answer as if in surprise.

"Felix?! Oh my God dude, where are you?! Your father came bursting through my front door in search of you!" Peter yelled, sounding angry and scared at the same time.

"Calm down, Pete. Listen, I'm sorry for my father's actions. I'm a wanted man, Peter. My father and the military is out to kill me," Felix explained. His friend was silent for a moment, then yelled into the phone. "How the hell did you become a wanted man?!"

"I was framed for murder by Cry," he answered.

"Cryaotic? The Masked Terrorist? So you weren't going crazy when you told Jared that he was after you?" Peter questioned. Felix rolled his eyes and gave his answer. "No, I wasn't going crazy. Listen, I need your help but I can't meet you at your house, it'll be too dangerous. I need you to meet me at the library across from our school."

"Sure thing. When?" Peter asked. Felix looked over at the clock. "In about an hour," Felix answered. "I need to be sure that no one will be following me. Please be careful as well, Pete. I'll see you there," Felix spoke and they both hung up the phone. Felix grabbed his bag and his gun, loading it as quickly as he could just be safe. Felix left the room just as quickly and headed toward the library, which he knew would take quite some time. Luckily, he had told Peter to meet him within an hour that way he wouldn't be late. He was sure to not be spotted by anyone, taking the back roads as well as the tunnels that he had discovered awhile ago.

Felix had crawled out of the small tunnel, and closed it quietly. He ran across the lawn of the new park and he had caught sight of his school. It was hardly even complete in being fixed. He had finally gotten to the library that was nearby, but he had to sneak inside through the back doors as to not be seen. As he wandered throughout the aisles of the large library, he heard a rather loud "Psst!" and he turned and looked around. Felix saw no one, turning back around then freezing in slight shock. Peter stood there with a smile on his face and Felix calmed himself, relaxing his tense shoulders and placing his hand over his heart as his friend chuckled.

"How's it goin' Felix?" Peter questioned, giving him a hug. "It's been awhile. Everyone's been worried sick about you too. Well, I'm guessing that your father doesn't care so much, huh?"

Felix shrugged then gave his friend a smile, it was one of reassurance and Peter couldn't help but give a smile back. "Well, I found an area where no on really goes. We can sit over there and figure out what you need," Peter spoke, leading Felix away from the long aisles of books. They found a rather secluded area and ssat down, Felix pulled out his phone as well as his laptop. He retrieved the small chip within the back of his cell phone like last time, and placed it within his laptop.

"I need you to trace this number. Can you do that?" Felix asked. Peter gazed at the number and had seen that it was indeed considered as nonexistent. But there was also a code upon the number that had kept it hidden from any governmental interruption. Peter began to hack into the code, trying to decipher where the call was coming from. As he tried to crack into the system, he was finally able to override it and find a precise location. Peter's face had contorted into a frown and Felix gazed at him in confusion. To be sure that he was correct in finding what Felix needed, Peter had quickly began the process over again but received the same location that was seemingly nonexistent to the government.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Felix questioned.

"Dude... You're receiving calls from the Burbury Mansion. Either you truly are insane or you're seriously getting calls from a ghost," Peter answered.

"Burbury Mansion?" Felix inquired. Peter rolled his eyes. "Please don't tell me that you've never heard of Burbury," Peter said, and Felix gave a shrug. Peter rolled his eyes again and gave a deep sigh so he could explain exactly what was Burbury Mansion.

"The mansion is located in Hollows Hill, just outside of Savage City. The mansion was built several decades ago for a man named Timothy J. Burbury and his family. The family eventually had moved out, giving away their home to the government for use. It had become a hospital, then a school or nursery, then an orphanage, and then a funeral home. The place was used for practically almost everything. From what I hear now, it's completely empty. Well, at least that's what everyone thinks..." Peter explained.

"Well?" Felix said, willing Peter to continue.

"People say that they've seen ghosts, or the spirits of the many people who used to live there. The lady who hung herself in the weeping willow tree who was a teacher, the nurse who murdered her patients, and even the man who buried people alive. Some even say that they've seen Timothy Burbury themselves... Of course, I don't really believe in that kind of stuff. The most recent story that I've read over the internet is the boy with the missing eye," Peter told him. Felix gazed at him, eyes widening at the mention of the boy.

"So what's the story?" Felix asked, wanting to know more.

"There are plenty of stories about that kid. One is that his mother went insane and killed all of her children, except him. She tried to kill him, but only managed to slash out his left eye. He escaped to Burbury and died there. Another is the one about one of the soldiers killing off his family, then abusing him, cutting out his left eye. He escaped to Burbury. No matter how the story goes, he always escapes to Burbury in the end and dies there. He's known for scaring off people, harming them, etc. Y'know, the usual ghost stuff," Peter shrugged. Felix nodded, that definitely sounded like Cry. Felix wrote down the address quickly and thanked Peter, getting up to leave after packing up his laptop and grabbing his cell phone. He folded the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket.

"Felix... Are you alright out there on your own? I mean... You ain't got nowhere to go, man. I know they've been high tailin' your ass out there," Peter spoke calmly, but worriedly.

"I'm alright," Felix said. "I've been surviving this long, haven't I? Besides... I learn from the best," Felix stated, placing his hand upon Peter's shoulder. Felix turned to leave but Peter stopped him again. "I've really gotta go, Pete - "

"I know, I know," Peter interrupted. "I just want to give you some money or something. I know you need it."

"No, Pete, I can't take that."

"Yes, you can. Please? It'll make me feel a lot better. Just take it, Felix. It's the best way that I can help," Peter said, eyes filled with concern. Felix sighed and took the wad of cash from his friend. He thanked Peter with a hug and quickly left the library. Peter looked on after him, worry settling deep within the pit of his stomach. Felix gazed at the address as he caught a bus that had stopped at a nearby bus station, heading back to his hotel room.

~*N.O.S*~

Emily ran over to Cry, jumping within his arms. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she squeezed him into a tight hug. Her small arms had tightened its grip upon his neck and he slightly gasped for breath. "Em, you're choking me!"

The smalll girl merely chuckled and held onto him even tighter. He tried prying her off, but the girl had an iron grip. "Alright, is that how it's gonna be?" he questioned her with a chuckle and began tickling her sides. She squealed and began to laugh, releasing him immediately and trying to swat his hands away. She screamed for help through her fits of laughter and her friends came rushing in, tackling Cry onto the ground.

"You're ambushing me? Emily, how could you?" Cry asked her in fake shock, pretending to be hurt as well. Emily gave off her best evil laugh, but it was so adorable that Cry could only smile and chuckle at her.

"Cuff him, Jess!" Emily shouted, and the little brunette headed girl went behind Cry and pretended to cuff him with her tiny hands. They could barely fit around his wrists, but he went along with it anyway. He watched as Emily searched for his mask upon his face then pulled it off. All of the little girls including Jess and Emily gasped, pretending as if they had revealed who was the true criminal. Emily softly placed her hands upon Cry's face, feeling every line and the contours of his face.

"It was you all along! Masking yourself as our beloved savior! You are the criminal who stole my precious crown!" Emily exclaimed.

"No, it isn't me, I swear!" Cry protested, shaking his head and trying to convince the children that he was innocent.

"If it wasn't you, then who stole Princess Emily's crown?" A small girl named Lisa had questioned the unmasked man. Before Cry could answer, Ken had jumped from his hiding spot dramatically and proclaimed, "It is I! Your villian and thief of the princess' crown!" Ken cried out, making the little girls giggle at his silly costume and the way he had jumped from his hiding place.

"Get him!" One of the girls shouted and they rushed forward, Jess holding onto Emily's hand so she could follow. Cry chuckled as he watched the girls attack Ken, holding him down and pummeling him with the couch pillows. Scott watched everyone and shook his head. Cry stood, moving over to him and sitting next to him. From where he was placed, he could see the boys in the next room over playing cards and video games.

"How's Zach been doin'?" Cry questioned.

"Very good, actually. I've never really seen a child open up as quickly as him before. The boys have also been very kind and accepting of him as well," Scott answered. Cry nodded, feeling glad that Zachary felt completely comfortable around all of the children as well as The Insurgency. They sat in silence, watching Ken play with the girls with soft smiles upon their faces.

It was then that a sudden beeping noise was heard, startling everyone. Scott got up quickly to check his computer and his eyes widened. "Cry, get over here!" he yelled, and Cry stood immediately and ran over to Scott's side. "Someone hacked into the fucking system... Someone knows where we are," Scott explained quickly, showing him the computer screen. A glare had immediately formed upon Cry's face as he told Scott to show where Felix was at the moment. Scott revealed that Felix was at the library and Cry slammed his fist onto the desk, making several children flinch.

"Ken, come here," Cry spoke, voice deepening to a menacing tone. The children knew that when Cry had business to do, then they were to go to the other room. So they stood and left in search of Red or to go and sit with the boys. Ken stood, patting the girls on their shoulders and letting them know he'd play with them again soon.

"Yes, sir?" Ken asked.

"Are those bombs still placed within Felix's house?" Cry questioned.

"Yes," Ken answered.

"Go get a timer and set up a time for them to go off. Go and get Snake for me as well. I've got something planned for Felix. If he seriously wants to play games with me, then so be it," Cry spoke darkly.

~*N.W.O*~

Felix returned to the hotel room, surprised that no one was there waiting for him. He had this strange feeling within the pit of his stomach that he couldn't get rid of. He sat there in silence, waiting for anything to happen. He wasn't sure what to do, but he felt that he truly needed to be somewhere. Felix gave a sigh, telling himself that he was being paranoid again.

It was then that Felix received a call, and he answered it although with caution because he knew that it was Cry, and because of the mere fact that he was having a bad feeling within the pit of his stomach, he wasn't sure if he wanted to answer. But it was too late. He had already picked up the phone, and for a brief moment, there was silence.

"H-Hello?" Felix whispered, then he could suddenly hear a quiet growl which had made him pull the phone away from his ear for a second.

"Felix Kjellberg... You son of a bitch, are you trying to track me down?" He heard Cry's deep voice through the speaker of his phone.

"N-No, I..."

"You're lying again. You are a dirty, low down piece of shit, you know that? I do not appreciate being lied to. Now... Have you been trying to locate where I reside?"

"I was... But I only did it because - "

"So you can turn me in... I know. I've dealt with you long enough. I have quite the gift for you. Do you hear that sound?" Cry questioned, and Felix went silent as he listened as closely as he could. He couldn't hear anything until he could make out the low, quiet sound of ticking. Felix stood, looking about the room. He walked around, listening as closely as possible until he heard it up close. He opened the door to the closet that was within the room and gazed at the timer.

Twenty minutes and forty-one seconds.

"That's how much time you have to get your ass down to your house and get your family out of there before they get blown sky high. Oh, and by the way... You have a visitor," Cry spoke then hung up the phone. The moment the line went dead was when Felix heard a knock at the door. He slowly moved toward it and gazed out of the peep hole. It was pitch black within the hallways. Felix's trembling hands reached for the doorknob and twisted it. As the door slowly creaked open, he was suddenly shoved down by a weight upon the door throwing him back. He looked up at a man with long brown hair and menacing, dark forest green eyes. He held up a knife and laughed maniacally.

"Cry sent me. He said he wanted to play a game," he said with a chuckle and lunged forward. Felix rolled away and stood, running toward the door. He didn't have time to fight right now, he needed to save his parents! The man rushed at Felix and grabbed him by his blonde hair, throwing him onto the floor. He kicked at Felix's side and the Swede cursed in his native tongue. He arose and began to swing at the man who was assaulting him, but he was quick. He seemed to be dodging Felix's attacks with little to no effort.

Felix had managed to get a punch in, but his opponent seemed uneffected by it. He picked Felix up by his collar and threw him across the room. Felix could hear the timer ticking away, reminding him of the little time that his parents had left to live. Felix grabbed a vase and chucked it at his head, missing him by an inch. He smiled and Felix. "Good throw... But not good enough."

He pushed Felix roughly against the wall and held a knife against his neck. "Time is slowly wasting away, Kjelleberg."

Felix silenced him by head butting the man and he released Felix, holding his head for a moment. He felt disoriented from Felix's hit, and Felix was sure to punch and kick him until he fell. Felix tried running again but the man had gotten up so quickly and threw Felix back into the room. Five minutes had just been taken away from him because of this brawl he was having. He ran at Felix and Felix stepped over to the side and tripped him. He regretted doing so because of the pain that shot through his ankle. Felix ran toward him and pushed him, which resulted in them both slamming into the window and breaking the glass as they fell through and out of the window. They both landed on a car from below, the windshield breaking from the impact. The alarm of the car began blaring and Felix slowly rolled off of the car and started limping away. He looked back at the man, seemingly unconscience upon the roof.

Felix had to get to his house quickly, so he broke the window of a different car and hotwired the car. He hopped inside and sped down the streets like a mad man. But he didn't care because he had to get to his parents' house. Once there, he jumped out the car and ran towards his house. He was a few feet away until it exploded right there before him, blowing him back and making him hit the ground harshly as he rolled upon the grass. He looked up at the house as bombs continued to go off, making the house go up in flames.

"No!" Felix screamed. "Goddamn it, no!"

He had almost burst into tears until he saw the headlights of a familiar car coming down the road. He stared in bewilderment as the car stopped and his two parents stepped out of the vehicle, eyes wide with shock as they stared at their destroyed house. The General turned and looked at his son, fury immediately consuming his very being. He rushed up to Felix, grabbing him by his shirt collar and yelling, "Did you do this?! You are working with the terrorist!"

His father hit him directly in the face and his mother had screamed out, "No! Stop it, don't hurt our son!"

"He is no son to me!" He shouted back, punching Felix in the face once more. He fell onto the ground and he heard his father calling for back-up, telling his soldiers to come here immediately. He pulled out spare hand cuffs and cuffed his sons wrists tightly.

"You don't have to do this, he is our son! Let him go!" Felix heard his mother say, his voice wavering. He knew there were tears in her eyes, and as much as he wanted to make this alright, he knew he wouldn't be able to. Felix could hear all of the patrol cars speeding down the road, and once they arrived they came toward him and blindfolded him, throwing him into the back of the truck roughly. There was no way in hell he was getting out of this situation...


	15. XV - Interrogation

{Chapter XV - Interrogation}

Felix was thrown into the back of the truck and his shoulder had popped out of its place, making him groan in agony. He couldn't believe that his own father was doing this to him. What had he done to deserve this? Felix struggled with the cuffs that were binding him, they were digging into his skin and he could feel the warm trickle of blood escaping his wrist and running down his arm. He moved rather uncomfortably, trying to get his shoulder to snap back into place but it was no use. He just layed there, blinded and bound. He listened to anything surrounding him, but could hear nothing but the roar of the engine. The way the truck moved around made him slightly nauseous. He knew where he was most likely being taken to... The underground prison where most or all wanted criminals go to. The prison is filled with murderers, rapists, serial killers, and thieves. From some of the rumors that Felix has heard, some people within the prison were innocent.

The truck came to an abrupt stop, making Felix fly to the back of the truck and hit the back wall. The doors opened and he was grabbed, being dragged away into some place unknown. He wasn't sure where he was at the moment, but it had to be the prison. He could hear the sound of large doors being opened and he was shoved, being forced to walk faster than what he could. His ankle still had a dull pain, but his shoulder is the one that hurt the worst. After a while of walking, he shoved down into a chair and tied down. The blindfold was pulled up from his eyes and he blinked from the slight irritation he received from the bright lights. The men walked out of the room and he was left there.

Felix gazed about the room, seeing absolutely nothing. He was placed upon a shiny, metal chair with a silver table before him. The only thing placed upon the table was a pen with little to no ink. He could hear the electrical hum of the bright, burning lights above him. One of them flickered slightly, and that began to annoy him as well. A heavy metal door was in front of him which had many locks and a thumb print scanner, and to his right was the one way window that showed his beaten reflection perfectly. The white walls were beginning to make his head ache as it shone brightly by the lights that shone down upon it.

Felix merely sat there, then began to pull and tug at the cuffs upon his wrist. He stopped immediately as he felt it dig into his skin, causing more blood to run down his wrists. It began to drip onto the white marble floors, staining it red. Felix gave a sigh of defeat, then began to grow frustrated. It was silent and the hum of electricity coming from the lights were beginning to annoy him.

Felix remained within that room quietly until the door opened, revealing his father. He glared down at his son, then stepped forward and placed himself in the seat before him. The same colored hue of blue eyes stared at one another. They didn't say a word. The General leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair, giving a sigh then leaning back into his chair with a cross of his arms. He was trying to be intimidating. Felix knew the entire act and the way things worked within the interrogation room. He was ready for anything his father was going to throw at him.

"My son... How can I even call you that? After all that I've taught you and everything I've done for you, you go and betray me by working with this terrorist?" His father questioned him, leaning forward to look into his son's eyes. "What has gotten into you? This isn't the way I raised you. You were so proud and ready to grow up to be like you and take on the duty I will be leaving for you. This was your future, and now you want to throw it all away?"

"Yes. If it means saving people's lives, then yes. I never wanted to be like you, Dad. Even as a child, I had questions and doubts about this nation but I followed blindly within your footsteps because I wanted you to be proud of me. All you truly cared about was this goddamn nation, never me or mom... Just you and this piece of shit government."

"Don't you dare speak of the nation like that," his father warned.

"Seriously, Dad. Look around you... People are being stripped of their individuality, their culture, their pride and their rights. They're losing their families and their children... All because you people want a perfect society. You want us all to conform or die. What kind of nation is that?" Felix asked, looking at his father and trying to get through to him.

"A perfect one," his father answered. "And how can you speak of our people that way? Just because you feel that you have been enlightened, you have to speak down to us as if you were like the savages?"

"I'd rather be one of them. I'd rather suffer and know of hope, rather than to have peace and be under your control," Felix shot back, glaring at his father.

"So you resort to murder? Is that how you and your terrorist friend spread the message of hope? We give our citizens all that they need, but all they must do is conform to society. What is so bad about that?" The General questioned his son.

"It's bad because we have no freedom of speech, no right to live our own lives, or believe in what we want to believe in... You're taking away everything that makes who they are. So if they must riot or commit murder to gain their freedom, then so be it."

"Is that why you killed Dr. Frederick Johnson?"

"That was an accident, Dad. And I tried explaining that to you, but you wouldn't listen to me. Now... If you truly want my opinion upon the matter... I don't regret murdering him," Felix spoke darkly, and it was true. After remembering what Cry had told him about the man, he deserved to die. His father's face grew red with anger and he punched Felix in the face. Felix merely shook off the pain, looking back at his father and glaring.

"And what of David Williams?! You cared nothing for him after he had been there for you as if you were his own, so you kill him within his own house?!"

"Now THAT was NOT me!" Felix screamed back. "I was trying to save you, and because of my actions, it got him killed! And what does it matter anyway? He was just as much of a selfish, narcissistic asshole like you!"

The General punched his son in the face once more and Felix almost fell out of his chair. "Go ahead and take all of your anger out on me, Dad. Just like you would do to mom on those nights when you came home drunk, thinking I was asleep. What kind of man strikes his own wife? You are for mosre worse than any man of this nation! And I have to call you my father," Felix spat in disgust. His father began to beat him again, but Felix took every hit.

"You're working for him, aren't you?! He placed all of this shit into your head and he turned you against me! My own son, how could you?!" His father shouted out deliriously, almost on the brink of tears. It was beginning to hit him... The fact that he was now losing his son to a terrorist.

"It almost seems like you truly care for me, Dad," Felix whispered. They gazed into one another's eyes, father and son being torn apart because of change within their beliefs. Felix knew his father would never change, and he believed that he would be just like him but he was given insight into what the world truly looked like, and he couldn't just stand back and watch it all happen.

"Where is he, Felix?" His father questioned, ignoring his son's last statement. If Felix were the man he was a few weeks ago, he would've told his father Cry's whereabouts in a heartbeat... But now that he knew Cry's motives, he wasn't going to be so cruel and turn in the terrorist. No matter how much turmoil Cry had put him through, he wasn't going to do that to him.

"I don't know," Felix answered. His father hit him and asked him again, only to receive the same response. It was then that his father began to just pummel him. People had to run into the room and stop him from beating his own son to death. Men came in to retrieve Felix, escorting down a few halls and to an area with holding cells. His hand cuffs were taken off and he was shoved into the cell. The door slammed closed and locked. Felix picked himself off of the ground and sat upon the dirty bed that was within the small cell. He placed his hand onto his shoulder and snapped his shoulder back into place, groaning in pain from the shock that ran through his arm.

He moved over to the corner of the cell and placed himself in that area, pulling his knees up to his chest. He just wished that this all could be over. He was tired of having to deal with all of this...

As the night dragged on, he was finally able to fall asleep but was rudely awakened within the early morning with a splash of hot water thrown onto his body. A soldier had grabbed onto his hair roughly and dragged him out of the cell, throwing him onto the ground. Felix looked up, seeing his father approach him whilst looking down upon him in disgust.

"Do whatever it takes to get the information we need out of him," The General spoke, walking away from them. They dragged him into a dark room, then plunged his head into a bucket of water and holding it there. They brought him up so he could breathe and asked where Cry was currently.

"I don't know!" Felix shouted, and they began to drown within the large tub of water. This had went on for about an hour. They had even punched him while his head was beneath the dirty water, making him gasp and swallow the liquid. He would cough and choke, spitting it back up.

"This could all be over if you would just tell us where he is. We would even let you go," A man told him, but Felix shook his head which made the man shove his head back into the water.

It was the same thing almost everyday. Felix would be tortured because they needed to know where Cry was, what his next move may be, and who else was working with him. Felix's answer was always the same, "I don't know", and he would be beaten or tortured.

Felix had been through being beaten, being stripped and sprayed by ice cold water that had numbed him and felt like shards of glass piercing his body, or being strapped down onto a chair and being shocked as they increased the voltage to make him speak. And still... Felix's answer was the same. Throughout the week of this interrogation, his father had watched. Having to hear the agonizing screams of his own son was heartbreaking, but the General would do anything and everything for his country.

Even if it had meant sacrificing his son.

Felix was tired and weak. He had no energy left within him and he couldn't handle the torment any more. They hardly fed him or gave him anything to drink, he couldn't rest because they wouldn't allow him. He was recently being taken back into his cell, but his father had told his men to go ahead and keep him within the prison along with the other prisoners. Felix was taken even deeper beneath the ground, where every cell was filled with some psychopath. He was thrown into the cell and it slammed shut. The prisoners screamed at him, called him names, threatened him, but Felix merely moved to the corner of his cell and within the shadows where no one could see him.

Felix's father had walked into the prison, gazing down at his son. His eyes squinted once he spotted a folded piece of paper within his pocket that looked used and worn. It was on the verge of tearing. The General stepped inside of the cell and yanked his son up off of the floor. Felix was much too weak to even respond. Once he felt his father go into his pocket, he freaked out from the sudden realization of what his father was reaching for. Felix still had the address to where Cry was hidden and his father was going to see it.

"No!" Felix had shouted out hoarsely, hitting his father over and over again with his weak fists. His father opened the small piece of paper, revealing where Cry was to his very own eyes. The General's lips had curved up into an evil smirk and Felix felt a sudden burst of energy and began to attack his father. He grew angered by Felix's actions and threw him down onto the ground roughly.

"You seriously thought you could hide this from me?! This proves that you have been working with him all along! You are just as low and dirty as those goddamn savages! You are definitely no son of mine!" The General yelled, leaning forward and spitting upon his son. The moment that happened, he remembered how Cry had said it was the lowest thing you could ever do to someone. He immediately began to feel that burn within his chest, that fire, that hatred and rage that Cry has for him. It was then that he truly understood why Cry was so furious, so very outraged. People like his father, people who cared for themselves instead of others... The entire nation in general had fallen apart the moment it became one.

Felix remembered the fury within Cry's eyes, and the way he sounded when he had screamed so loud, declaring war on Felix at the burning Capitol. Felix felt it... He felt the emotions that Cry had felt. Felix stood, looking his father directly within his eyes... And screamed. A battlle cry almost as ferocious as Cry's himself, declaring war on his own father. The prison went silent, fearful of the blonde who was locked away within his cell, glaring at his father and breathing heavily. He wanted revenge, just as Cry had wanted revenge on Felix. The General left quickly, avoiding eye contact with his son. Felix fell to his knees, his fingers running through his hair. A tear had slipped down his cheek as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I understand," Felix whispered. "I understand now, Cry... And I'm sorry."


	16. XVI - Discovery

{Chapter XVI - Discovery}

Being in prison was beyond what Felix had imagined. He had never thought he would actually end up here. It was the least of his thoughts and his worries, and now he was here because of Cry. Now he wasn't blaming Cry because Felix knew he was here for a reason. It took several beatings from Cry and to actually be thrown out onto the streets for him to actually realize that the nation was completely crazy. After his father had found the address, his father left him there within the prison to rot and it was ridiculous. The one thing he couldn't believe was that his father would actually spit on him. It disgusted him to no end.

Felix remained quiet within his cell, not bothering to speak to anyone. The prisoners had avoided him because of his outburst at his father. They weren't expecting that much anger and fury to be released from him. Felix rested his head against the rather uncomfortable pillow that was upon his bed and closed his eyes, just to calm himself. There was a sudden loud noise and the sound of a man struggling, and he was then thrown into the cell next to Felix. Felix looked over at him and realized that his face was bleeding slightly. He leaned over to get a better look at the man as his dirty blonde hair fell over his face completely. He had scars littered all over his face and tired green eyes. The man looked up at Felix and snarled. Felix would have shrank away from him, but he was tired of people's bullshit. All it took was a glare and the man silenced himself.

As the day went on, the prison had grown silent and still Felix had kept himself placed within the very same spot. He didn't move, he didn't speak... Hell, it had seemed like he wasn't even breathing. He wasn't even thinking of anything in particular, so he couldn't really say that his train of thought was broken when the man next to his cell began to speak. "Whatcha in here for, kid?"

"I am no child, and I do believe that my business is none of your concern," Felix answered, turning away even more so that his back was facing the man completely.

"Fine, you ain't gotta tell me. Just tryna make small talk," the man mumbled. Felix turned again and gazed over at the man. Hell, he might as well talk about it. He had no one else to speak to anyway.

"I'm here for murder, terrorism, and going against my father's orders," Felix answered quietly. The man moved over closer to Felix's cell, trying to get a glimpse of who he was, but Felix was sure to keep his face hidden away from him.

"You don't look like the killin' type. What happened, son?"

"A change of heart, that's what happened..."

"What's your name, kid?" The man questioned.

"Who wants to know?" Felix countered back, glancing over his shoulder for a moment.

"My name is Jag... My friends called me Jagged. Never really understood why. I'm guessing it's 'cause I'm a bit of a scatter brain," Jag said, chuckling a bit. Felix could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood, but that didn't seem to be working out. Jag gave a quiet sigh and Felix glanced behind him then quickly looked away. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone now. You don't seem to be in the mood for chattin'. Just tryna ease the tension a bit."

Felix watched as he turned away and then he turned his body fully around and cleared his throat. Felix didn't really want to not speak to him, he was just so hurt by everything that small talk didn't seem appropriate at the time. But when Jag began speaking to him, it really did ease the tension. Felix cleared his throat and Jag turned back to look at him. He had squinted his eyes at Felix and moved a bit closer than what he had normally been.

"You look familiar, kid," Jag mentioned and Felix shrugged. "Gonna give me a name now?"

"Felix Kjellberg," Felix muttered, looking away. He was expecting some harsh comments to come from Jag, but the man stuck his hand through the cell and into Felix's cell.

"Nice to meet you," he spoke as Felix reached over and shook his hand. "General's boy, ain't ya?" Felix nodded in response. "Then why the hell are you in here?"

"Like I said... Change of heart. My mind had changed completely on the laws of the nation and I acted out irrationally, although it wasn't really my fault. But I do blame myself for my own actions because they were my decisions, regardless of who influenced them."

"I'm beginning to like ya already, kid. Good thing you changed how you felt about this nation. It's a damn shame. And that terrorist... At least he's doing something about it," Jag said, leaning against the wall. Felix merely nodded, not really wanting to speak about Cry at the moment.

"Why are you here?" Felix asked.

"I worked in a company that was directly under Nikolai Chenkov," Jag began. "His plans after everyone conforms to his new nation is to place a single, small device within everyone. At first it was only placed into those of high class and used as a tracking device to keep tabs on every single person within the country. Now he's expanding upon that... He's going to use these microchips to change everything about the human race. The way we live, the way we think, the way we interpret knowledge. I knew of Chenkov's plans to use prison inmates as experiments for the new product. Just the plan in general sickened me. I linked everything to the Masked Terrorist. He knows of the plans..." Jag looked over at Felix. "Knowing that you're the son of the General, you most likely have a chip placed between one of the indents of your spinal cord."

Felix's eyes widened. That's what micro-chipped had meant when he read it above his file. Cry knew about the plan all along and he knew Felix's every move because of that damned chip within him. "So what are they going to do to you?"

"In the next few days, I'll be taken in for experimentation. I'm not sure what goes on, but I'll most likely die. I ain't ready for it, but I'll do it. I don't care if they take my life. They took my wife and child, so I ain't got nothin' left to live for. You just do me one favor, kid. Stop Chenkov."

~*N.O.S*~

He watched as the leaves of the weeping willow tree danced within the wind. He was hurt and broken... He had no plans for what was most likely going to happen next, but he was ready for it. He shut his eyes and grasped onto the necklace that hung from his neck. He would have to do it... He would have to turn himself in.

"Goddamn it..." He whispered. "Looks like you'll have to change up some of your plans, Cry," the man said to himself. Russ walked into the room quickly and gazed upon his leader.

"You said you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes," Cry spoke. "We have a change of plans. I know the General is coming for me, so what you're going to do is lead everyone to the safe house tonight. Take the tunnels and lock every single gate, do you understand me?"

Russ nodded but still held a look of confusion. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Cry answered.

"No. Fuck no. You're the one who said that we should all stick together and that is what we're going to do. You can't do this on your own, Cry. How the hell are you going to take down an army by yourself?" Russ questioned.

"I'm not. I'm going to defend myself, and then they're going to arrest me. Hell, maybe they'll kill me. But I'm not giving up without a fight. Russ, I am trusting you with these children's lives and the lives of our fellow Insurgency members. So please, do as I ask of you and get everyone ready to leave. I do not wish for any of you to be here when they come. They'll only kill you all," Cry said, looking Russ directly into his eyes. He began to shake his head at Cry once more, wanting to refuse his orders. Cry placed both of his hands upon his shoulders, looking at him directly.

"You can't leave us, Cry. What the hell are we going to do without you?" Russ asked.

"Do you trust me?" Cry asked, and Russ nodded. Cry turned and picked up a large blue print as well as a few notes and handed it to Russ. Russ gazed down at what was placed within his hands and frowned. "I trust that you will know what to do with this..."

Russ nodded again, although he was highly confused. He knew that Cry always had something planned, that he was always a few steps ahead of everyone else, but this was too much. What if they kill him on sight? Russ couldn't take on his responsibility. Cry watched as Russ' face continuously contorted into a grimace or a look of confusion. He knew exactly what he was thinking.

"*Morior invictus," Cry muttered, and Russ looked up at him and nodded. Although Cry wasn't used to showing any type of affection, he had briefly given Russ a small hug, patting his back. Russ took a deep breath and turned to leave the room to carry out the orders that Cry had given him. Cry moved over to one of the closets with all of his weapons and picked out a few of his favorite. He placed himself within a chair and just sat there silently, a gun close to his chest. The hour was quiet until his door swung open and a little girl came running into the room as tears streamed down her face. Cry quickly stood, knowing that the blind girl would hit her prosthetic leg on something. After it had disconnected slightly from her knee, he caught her before she fell.

"Mr. Cry?!" Emily cried out, running her fingers along his face to see if he was Cry. Relaizing it was him, she wrapped her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder. He shushed her and smoothed down her hair gently.

"Emily... Come on, princess, don't cry. I need for you to be my strong, brave little girl," Cry spoke soothingly. She shook her head, not wanting to be the little girl he wanted her to be. He had to pry her arms from around his neck to place her gently onto a seat nearby as he began to fix her leg. "What's wrong, Em?" he questioned.

"Mr. Russ said that we all had to go to the safe house. I asked if you were coming and he said you were staying behind. I'm not going anywhere without you!" She shouted, tears beginning to stream down her face again. He wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"Remember what I told you? I said that I had to keep you safe, whatever the cost may be. I have to do this for you and all of your friends, Em. I won't let them take you from me," Cry explained.

"And neither will I! You can't go! Please..."

"Emily - "

"No! You're coming with us! And if you choose not to, then I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled defiantly, shaking her head.

"Emily," Cry began again, but Emily wrapped her arms around Cry once more. Red walked in and gave a sigh of relief.

"There she is," Red muttered. "Emily, you can't go running off like that. Especially without someone to guide you. Now come on, we have to get going. Please?"

"No!" She shouted, tightening her grip on Cry. "I'm not leaving you," she whispered. Cry wrapped his arms around her in a hug, humming a soft tune to calm her. She eventually began to breathe normally and stop her sobbing, but she still gave a few sniffles.

Once he had finished humming to her, he whispered back to her, "I'm doing this for you, Em. So please... Do this for me." Cry felt her nod and she released her grip on him. Red walked over and picked her up, rubbing her back soothingly. She gave Cry a look of worry and left the room. He watched as Emily looked up at him, and although she was blind, he could feel that she could see him anyway. Her hand had outstretched toward him as the tears began to fall from her pale hazel eyes again. Cry had wanted to take her back, but knew she would be safer away from him. What startled him the most was when he felt a tear run down his own pale cheek, and he quickly wiped it away.

~*N.W.O*~

A few days had gone by, and Jag seemed to be correct on his theory. Many prisoners had been disappearing and never returning. Felix was getting worried because he knew that eventually, he or Jag would be next. Jag wasn't worried at all, already accepting his fate. Felix knew that he needed to get out of there somehow, but wasn't sure how he would be able to do so.

"What if I'm next?" Jag whispered.

"Don't say that," Felix told him. gazing at him through the bars of his cell. He heard the guards coming down the hall and and Jag shook his head.

"They're comin' for me, Felix," Jag spoke, voice quivering slightly. Felix was trying to reassure him that everything would be alright, but he had the feeling that it wouldn't be. The guards came straight to Jag's cell and opened it, forcing him up and dragging him out from his cell. Felix shouted out and protest, and Jag merely shook his head.

Felix just stared at him, hurt that he would see such defeat within Jag's eyes. It had been Jag who was talking him about being strong and never giving up hope for the past few days. He gave Felix hope, and now he was being taken away.

"Remember the favor I asked of you," he said before being shoved away. Felix watched as he was blindfolded and taken down the corridor and out of his sight.

"I will..." Felix whispered, feeling the emotion of despair creeping into his heart and feeling discouraged. "I will," he repeated.

_*Morior invictus - Death before defeat._


	17. XVII - Imprisoned

{Chapter XVII - Imprisoned}

They left a few days ago, and Cry sat there with his gun to his chest, gazing out of the window. He missed Emily and he knew that she was worrying for him and most likely throwing a fit. He had never truly been close to someone before, only his parents. He wasn't liked very much at school. When he had saved Emily off the streets, she clung to him like glue. It was strange at first, but he had begun to love her as if she were his child. He was so damn terrified that he would possibly be shot down and never see her again, leaving her to dealing with his death and Russ having to lead the Insurgency.

"No..." Cry whispered. "I won't leave you, Emily."

Cry watched as the sun began to set, and it was glorious. It was just absolutely beautiful. He gave a small smile, pulling the gun even closer to his body. He waited patiently as the hours passed, listening to the silence within the house. He was always used to the sound of playing children, or his friends conversing, even the sound of Red yelling at the kids and telling them to behave. The silence that had enveloped him was becoming an annoyance. Just as a breeze caressed the shell of his ear, he could hear the noise that the wind carried and he smiled.

"The guests have arrived," he spoke calmly. He picked up a missile launcher and aimed it directly at the road that lead to the mansion. "Hurry before you miss the party," Cry whispered as the patrol trucks made itself known. "And so it begins... Wonderful. I have a gift for each and every one of you." He gazed through the scope of the launcher and pulled the trigger, sending a missile into their direction. It hit the first truck, causing a major explosion and making it tip over and fall upon more of the upcoming trucks. He placed another missile into the launcher and heaved it up onto his shoulder. There were several tanks beginning to come into view and Cry gave a whistle.

"These boys mean business. Time to bring out the big guns," he said, pulling up an even bigger missile launcher. He fired off as many as he could, destroying half of the unit that was sent out to get him. It had bought Cry some time as he grabbed two machine guns, hand guns, and a few pocket knives. He strapped it all onto his body and gazed out of the window. They were close by, a few parking in front of the mansion. Cry picked up a set of grenades and began his slow walk toward the front door. He waited for the sound of the General, knowing that once he says something, it would be his cue to wreak havoc. Cry heard the screeching sound of a megaphone and he rolled his eyes. "I hate those damn things..."

"Cryaotic, we know that you are in the building. We have the place completely surrounded, so please exit the building with your hands up," The General called out.

"I have heard that line so many times," Cry muttered to himself. He took a deep breath after pulling his mask over his face and opened the large double doors, stepping out in front of the vast group of soldiers. Cry smiled and took a bow. "Greetings! Welcome to my home. I didn't think I'd have guests today. You caught me at a bad time," he said, taking a step down the stairs. All of the soldiers quickly raised their guns and aimed it him after his sudden movement.

"Woah, woah, easy... I'm not here to fight," he said with a rather dark chuckle.

"Is that so after you murdered many of my men?" The General questioned and Cry nodded. "You are just the biggest piece of shit I've ever met. You turned my son against me and you've done nothing but terrorize the nation. Now I will have the pleasure of turning you in... Perhaps even killing you myself."

"You may not want to kill me," Cry said.

"And why not?"

"Because I have people throughout this entire nation who is willing to do whatever I say, and that means carrying out the plans I left for them if I were to die. So you would just dig yourself into an even deeper, darker, shittier hole. You don't want that, now do you?" Cry questioned.

"What plans?" The General asked.

"It's all a part of the beautiful scheme," Cry whispered, then began to laugh while pulling out the grenades, yanking off the caps and tossing them into the crowd. They ran for their lives, ducking and hiding to get away from the explosives. He whipped out his machine gun and began to fire mercilessly into the group of soldiers. Some were bold and leapt at Cry, only to be shot down or swiftly stabbed in the stomach by his pocket knife. He was maneuvering through the soldiers to get to the General. He wanted to kill the bastard. Although several bullets from other soldiers had grazed Cry, he was quick to retaliate and kill off as many as he could. It was like a massacre as Cry released all of his bullets into the crowd, hitting people in the face with the butt of his gun to get past him.

Cry pulled out his pocket knives, twirling them with his skilled fingers and throwing them at any soldier who approached him at a close range. They landed between the eyes of many men or Cry would merely grab someone, slit their throat and toss them to the side. He was just as quick as everyone had claimed for him to be. He moved with precision, with the accuracy of a thunder bolt and as quick as a flash of lightning. Men were mainly guarding the General, knowing that he was after him. Eventually, more began to come and Cry was quickly running out of bullets and losing several of his knives. A soldier had come up behind him and hit him over the back of the head. Cry turned on his heel and kneed the man in his gut, grabbing a fistful of his hair once he bent over and held him steady to slash his throat open. More approached Cry, and he did his best to keep them away from him, using his last two knives in each hand. He would give swift and quick jabs, then cut them within a major artery, causing them to collapse. He turned, his eyes linking with the General, and he rushed forward but was immediately taken down by the soldiers who had ripped off his mask.

The General gazed upon the terrorist, and realization had struck him. "You..." He spoke quietly and darkly, remembering the boy he had made his own son spit on. He remembered him well because of his one blue eye.

"Me," Cry responded, giving a rather dark smile. He was punched in the face by the General and Cry had only begun to laugh. "You hit like your son, and let me tell you... The man hits like a girl."

The General glared. As much as he wanted to beat the shit out of the terrorist before him, he decided against it. Cry was only provoking him. "Get him out of my sight," he said, and Cry was blindfolded and cuffed, then thrown into the back of a truck. Cry knew exactly where he was going to be taken and knew exactly what they were going to do to him. They were going to beat and torture him for information. They couldn't kill him just yet because he knew things that the General needed to know. On the way to the prison, Cry had to mentally prepare himself for what was going to come. And so he closed his eyes and began to hum the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him, calming himself as he readied himself for what was to come.

~*N.O.S*~

Felix was curled up upon the incredibly hard bed as he tried to sleep, but it was uselss. He was scared of what was going to happen to him as more prisoners were being taken. Jag was most likely dead and that put Felix in a bad position mentally. He just wanted to get a bit of rest but that was nearly impossible. He began to toss and turn until a loud noise was heard. It sounded a lot like the sound of a door being pushed open rather harshly. He listened as he could hear a man being dragged down the halls and thrown into Jag's cell. Felix refused to turn around as the sound of someone getting beat was heard next to him.

"It just feels like you're tickling me, sir," a familiar voice had said. A punch being thrown was heard, and then the sound of laughter. Laughter that was just far too familiar for Felix.

"You need to watch that mouth of yours boy, or you will receive far worse punishments than you did today," the soldier spat, slamming the cell door shut and locking it.

"Oooh, I'm so fucking scared!" the voice shouted out sarcastically. He heard him spit out something then groan in disgust. Felix swallowed the lump within his throat and slowly sat up in his bed, turning to look at the man within Jag's cell. Just as he had thought, he spotted the familiar curly, brown hair and that one blue eye that looked a bit bruised around it.

"C-Cry?" Felix whispered. The man looked up and grimaced.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me..." He whispered. "Nice to see you again, Kjellberg."

"Cry...? What are you doing here?" Felix questioned.

"I was obviously caught, you jackass. Thanks to you, you fucking dipshit," Cry cursed at him. "I can't believe I'm stuck here with you. Shit, they might as well kill me now."

"You're one to fucking complain. You have no clue how much shit I went through because of your pathetic ass!" Felix shouted back at him.

"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo," Cry mimicked him. "Cry me a fucking river."

Felix rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration, turning away from Cry and placing himself onto the hard mattress. Cry scoffed and sat down upon the ground, sweeping his hair away from his eyes. Felix was angry, and he didn't expect that he would be. But then again, Cry was the one who had gotten him into this situation. But he had also wanted to call a truce with the man and come to some sort of conclusion. He knew of the world now because of Cry, so he needed to at least try.

"Cry," Felix called out quietly.

"What the fuck do you want?" He called back, leaning his head back against the bed behind him. Felix flinched at the harshness of his words then shook his head. He wasn't sure what to say or how to begin. "Cat got your tongue, Kjellberg?"

"N-No... I..." Felix began, but paused again. Cry sat up, gazing at the back of the blonde's head. "I want to help you," Felix whispered, but Cry had heard and glared at him.

"Help me? With what, exactly?" Cry questioned.

"While living out on the streets, I had seen some things... Horrible things that had changed my views completely. I understand what you're trying to achieve... And I wanted to help you," Felix answered.

"What makes you think I need or want your help? And how the fuck am I supposed to trust you?" Cry spoke and waited for an answer. Felix had fallen silent again. "Exactly. That's bullshit. You're just a worthless, pathetic little asshole who always wants to get your way. You and your scumbag of a father. I have no use for you whatsoever," Cry said harshly. Felix turned around and looked Cry directly in his eyes.

"Let me just get this shit straight right now," Felix began and Cry glared at him. "I'm not like my father, so you can shut the fuck about him! And I wasn't the one who had turned you in, Cry! Because of you, I was beaten, tortured, blackmailed, and framed. Because of you I was forced to live in hotels for weeks. Because of you I watched the nation I once believed in fall to its knees, and because of you I want to make a difference! I didn't say a word, and even if I wanted to give up and tell them where you were, I didn't!"

"Yea? Then why the fuck am I sitting here right now, Kjellberg?!"

"My father found the address, ok?! If I had given it to him, do you think I'd still be sitting here now?!" Felix shouted back. Cry was quiet for a moment and Felix moved closer to the cell bars that separated them. "Cry... While I was out there, I watched families get torn apart, kids get murdered or taken... I saw people's house or church get burned down and they were forced to watch. I've seen so many things... My eyes have been opened, and it was all because of you. I didn't tell my father where you were because I wanted to help you. And today..." Felix had paused, looking away from Cry. Cry waited for him to finish, watching the pain that had flashed within his eyes.

"Today my father disowned me, claiming that I was no son of his because I no longer believed in what he believed in... He spit on me. It was then that I grew so furious, but I also understood you. I understand now, Cry. I understand you and I'm sorry," Felix finished. Cry glared at him and shook his head.

"You are such a fucking liar!"

"What could I possibly be lying about? I'm stuck here in this cell, aren't I? Either I'm lying, which I know that I am not, or it is the simple fact that you don't want to believe me because of what I did to you," Felix said and Cry looked away from him, trying to be angered but knowing that Felix was right.

"Ryan," Felix called out to him.

"Don't call me that," Cry said menacingly, but his voice wavered a bit.

"Ryan, I'm sorry," Felix whispered. Cry looked up at him, blinking away the tears that were beginning to form within his eyes. He turned his back on Felix and pulled his legs up to his chest, burying his head into his folded arms. Cry began to feel the weight of his past upon his shoulders, wanting to cry because of all that he had lost but he held it in. Felix opened his mouth to speak to him again, but closed it. He knew that Cry still didn't trust him and hated him to no end, but they needed to work together if they truly wanted to bring down the nation. They needed to set their differences aside and pair up as a team.

Cry was stressed, not wanting to believe Felix at all. Yet, he had seemed so sincere when he apologized to him. No... He couldn't trust Felix, he was the enemy. But it seemed like he had changed. Maybe he truly wasn't lying... Cry gripped at his hair, feeling frustrated with himself and his indecisiveness. He gave a sigh and muttered, "Seems like you really have changed, Kjellberg."

Felix looked up at the back of Cry, waiting for him to say anything else. "It truly is hard to believe you... I had always had that mindset that people like you can never change. And here you are, telling me you want to help me. But I don't feel as if I can trust you."

"It's alright if you don't trust me. Just let me earn that trust from you, let me help you. I can truly benefit in whatever you may need. I know many things of this government and its weak points. I'll point them out to you," Felix spoke rather quickly, trying to convince Cry. Cry turned around, his vivid blue eye and pale eye staring directly at Felix.

"... Alright. But if you do anything out of line, I will kill you. Understand?" Cry spoke within a deep tone that brought chills to Felix's spine. Felix nodded dumbly, "I understand."

"We will be here for several days, and then they will come for us. We will not trust you, but I will have some faith in you. You will have to follow through with everything that I say or tell you to do and prove how trustworthy you are," Cry explained. Felix nodded in understanding. Cry moved a bit closer to the bars and stuck his hand through for Felix to shake. Felix reached out and took his hand, then shook it. A smirk formed upon Cry's face.

"Welcome to The Insurgency, Mr. Kjellberg."


	18. XVIII - Strike

{Chapter XVIII - Strike}

"Finally, our nation is at peace. The Masked Terrorist has been captured."

That was the very first news report the following day of Cry's arrest. It was within that moment that people began to riot once more, except these were much more violent. Even women and children had been a part of it. People went on strikes, quit their jobs, burnt down buildings that were affiliated with the government. Even places that had nothing to do with the current situation was destroyed. Children within schools would do as they pleased, destroying things and harming their teachers. It was complete and utter chaos. Things were stolen, people were murdered, rioters had formed groups in order to take over the streets. And all Russ could do was stand by and watch...

Russ' eyes traveled down to the paper that was within his hands. It had already been two days and he couldn't decipher what the message was... It was beginning to annoy him. Red walked into the room, placing herseld next to her boyfriend. She watched as his face contorted into confusion and he gave a sigh, pushing the paper aside and placing his head within his hands. "What's wrong, dear?" Red questioned.

"This!" Russ exclaimed, picking up the paper again to show her. "There are some things that I just can't understand when it comes to Cry. What is it that he wants me to do? I need to hurry up and be quick about it as well. It's already been two days and he's stuck within that fucking prison, I just know it."

"Why don't you ask Scott? Perhaps he'll be able to figure it out," Red had suggested, placing her hand upon his own. He squeezed it gently, looking into her eyes.

"Because he said it was for me and he thinks that I know what to do with this. I truly don't... I'm not even sure if he has a clear plan," Russ spoke, giving a sigh. He gazed back at the television, seeing people go absolutely crazy and attack one another. It was quite frightening. He switched off the television, not wanting to look upon the nation and its chaos.

"I'm going to go check on Emily... I know she's been highly upset," Russ muttered. Red nodded, watching him go sadly. She knew he was under a lot of stress. It was hard being second in command. Especially to a man of Cry's status and reputation. Russ exited the room and began his walk down the narrow hallway. The safe house was a lot smaller than the mansion, so the rooms were slightly crowded for the children. Russ searched each room until he had found her. She was sitting within a corner and crying ever so slightly. Her friend Jess sat next to her, holding her hand and assuring her that Cry would be alright because he promised he would be alright. Russ silently approached the two girls and Jess looked up at him.

"Is someone there, Jess?" Emily questioned and she nodded, then cleared her thoat and answered vocally considering that Emily didn't see her nod. "Who is it?" she asked again, sounding almost hopeful.

"It's Mr. Russ," Jess answered and Emily face fell. Russ felt hurt from the disappointment she had just shown. He understood very well that she was the first person Cry had rescued, so they both had a deep connection with one another. But it was still painful to see that she'd much rather have Cry around than anyone else. Russ cleared his throat and made a gesture for Jess to leave. Jess nodded, turning to Emily and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She stood and left the room, perhaps searching for Lily so they could continue their tea party. Russ watched her go then turned back to Emily. She was exceedingly pale and her bright blonde hair had faded into an almost dull yellow. Although she was blind, her faded hazel eyes always held some sort of glow, but even that was gone. Russ could tell she was nervous because she was scratching at her prosthetic leg again.

"May I sit next to you?" Russ asked, and the little girl nodded. He placed himself next to her, but not too close. "I'm worried about you, Emily. I understand that you're upset that Cry is gone, but he would want you to be happy. You promised him that you'd be his strong little girl, correct?"

Emily nodded, her head still hanging low as if she refused to listen. Russ gave a sigh. "Please speak to me... I can't let you be like this... You seclude yourself from everyone, you don't eat, you don't sleep... I'm trying as hard as I can, Emily. I'll get him back, I promise. Do you trust me?"

Emily nodded once more. "I need to hear you say it," Russ spoke, and she turned her head in his direction, opening her mouth for a moment then closing it. Tears began to well up within her eyes.

"I-I trust y-you..." She whispered, her voice quivering as she rested her head upon Russ' shoulder. "P-Please... Please b-bring him back..." She cried, hiding her face within his arm. He lifted that arm, but only to wrap it around her and hold her close while she cried. He really needed to find Cry... Mainly for her sake. Cry wasn't only her savior like for most people, he was much more than that. Cry was her best friend. She felt almost closer to him, like a big brother or a fatherly figure. It didn't matter... She just wanted him back.

"I'll bring him back. I promise," Russ said quietly, and Emily curled against him, slowly drifting off to sleep after crying for several more minutes. Russ picked her up, cradling her within his arms and placing her into a nearby bed and drawing the blankets over her. He exited the room as quietly as he could, careful not to wake her up. She needed as much rest as possible.

Russ entered the main room once again, picking up the blueprints that Cry had left for him and just stared. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of this. As he held it up toward the light...

Russ froze. He moved over closer to the lights and just stared, eyes as wide as possible. There, upon the blueprints, was a well thought and processed plan that had appeared when held near the candle that Red had lit earlier. Russ gave a smile, but he also had berated himself for not realizing it before. It was right in front of him and he didn't even notice. He bolted out of the room, quick to find the other members of The Insurgency so they could work out an even more detailed plan.

After being interrupted by Russ and brought to the main room, they gathered around a large table as Russ spread out the blueprints and lit several candles so that Cry's work was visible to them. Scott looked more closely and his eyes had widened just as Russ' had done earlier.

"Russ... Dude, this is the underground prison. The things they do there... Absolutely no one has ever escaped this place. What makes you think we can pull this off?" Scott questioned.

"We can and we will. We've trusted Cry this far and now you want to back down? No... We're going to get him. Have faith in us as he has faith in all of you. He knows that we all are experts at what we do, and Scott... We really need you, buddy," Russ stated, resting a hand upon his shoulder. Scott gave a faint sigh and a nod. Russ had quickly grabbed all of the equipment he needed and turned to Snake.

"Snake, you're the best at hand to hand combat out of all of us. You're the most stealthy as well, so you and Ken will have to sneak inside and begin to place the bombs within their designated areas. Scott and I will remain near the back entrance within this corner. Scott will be setting the timers as well as breaking into the security system. When that's done, I'll need Ken to come back and stay behind with Scott - "

"I'll stay here with him, you two can go," Snake interrupted. Scott's gaze immediately went to the floor as Ken and Russ gazed at each other, then shrugged.

"Alright then," Russ continued. "Ken will go with me instead..." The two looked at each other again and Russ continued with explaining the plan. "Alright, are we all clear on what's needed to be done?"

"Yes, sir," they all responded. "Good. Let's head out."

They each got their weapons and equipment ready and left the safehouse by going through the tunnels. Russ had quickly jotted down a few directions and handed it to Snake and Ken. "You two will have to head that way. No worries, every tunnel eventually leads back to the prison. We'll meet near the city line of Savage City. That's when Snake will stick with Scott and Ken will go with me after we blow this place. Ken... Place the bombs near the back of the laboratory. That's where most of their experimentations are held."

"Wait, what? We can't just kill them. Sure, they're prisoners, but we can't just kill them off like that. Some may be innocent," Ken protested.

"I know that, Ken. But some of them aren't, and some of them will be dead already. And sometimes... Sometimes sacrifices have to be made to better the world," Russ said rather sadly. Ken opened his mouth to speak, but Russ stopped him. "I know that it's cruel, Ken. But what can we do? We can't save everyone. You'll just have to work with me here, ok?"

Ken nodded, and Russ gave him a reassuring smile. Snake patted his shoulder and gave a nod, and they both headed within the opposite direction. Russ turned to Scott and looked over him. He was shaking slightly. "Calm yourself, Scott. We've gotta be ready, are you ready?"

"Y-Yea..." Scott muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder and following Russ as they headed toward the prison. Once near the back entrance, they set their things down and began working dilligently and quietly to get the security system to breach.

Ken found the area where the cells were, which was circled upon the map and he placed the bomb down, switched it on, and began to work on the other. Snake kept watch as he listened for any guards coming down the tunnel. He heard the sound of footsteps and muttered a warning toward Ken. Once the men had turned the corner, Snake was quick to be rid of them, snapping their neck and/or digging a knife into their jugular. "Be quick," Snake mumbled and Ken nodded, quickly setting up the last bombs for that area and calling Scott on the receiver. "First area done. Heading toward the second," Ken whispered, only loud enough for Scott to hear him through the small device.

"Got it. Setting the timers now, be quick and be safe," Scott said, although Ken felt like the "safe" part was meant for Snake, especially after seeing the rare, half smile upon his face. Ken decided upon not mentioning anything and headed toward the next area. Snake had taken out many guards so quickly that there was hardly in trouble going on. While Russ was with Scott, they had a bit of trouble when running into a few officers, but managed. Russ knew that this was only the tunnels. The prison would be much more heavily guarded.

"All bombs placed. Everything good?" Ken called.

"Yea, we're good," Russ breathed after lodging his knife into the spinal cord of one of the men. "Head back and we'll blow open the entry ways."

Snake and Ken quickly maneuvered the men they had killed and placed them into a rather shadowy area and began their way back through the tunnels to reach Russ. Russ handed each of them another set of bullets, knowing that they would need it. "How much time do we have Scott?"

"Two minutes before the bombs placed at the entryway and the cells go off, and ten minutes for the one within the lab. Leaves us with at least six to seven minutes to get Cry and get the hell out of there before the bomb placed within the lab goes off," Scott explained.

"Perfect, everyone move to a clear, safe area. Then Ken and I'm goin' in. You two can get yourselves out of here and head back the way we came. Deal?" Russ said, looking at them all as they nodded. "Alright. Masks on," he ordered, and they all pulled their masks over their faces. The bombs went off, shaking the tunnels and dirt had piled onto them slightly. The alarm system didn't go off because of Scott breaching the system. Ken and Russ headed in and Snake was quick to help Scott with his equipment so they could leave.

The guards were hardly prepared, giving Russ and Ken the upper hand as they fired off as many rounds as they could to get them out of the way. They knew that heading toward the cells would only result in a lot more guards willing to kill them. They had to be quick and be sure to take the halls that were marked on the blueprint. "You know which way to go, right?" Ken asked, knowing that they only had a couple of minutes.

"I know the way. Just stay close," Russ told him as they fired their way through the many guards who had approached them with all types of weapons. Ken had to watch Russ' back so was beginning to run low on ammo, resulting to throwing knives instead. He wasn't as accurate as Cry, but it definitely bought them some time. They headed down deeper into the prison, being sure to keep themselves hidden within the shadows of the darker areas and heading towards the cells.

"You go that way, and I'll go this way," Russ spoke, pointing down a rather darker hallway. Ken nodded, "Use the call if you find Cry." They went in separate directions, Russ using the flashlight upon his gun to light the way. What he had found strange was that there were no guards within the area. As he walked through the long corridor, he tripped over something large and heavy and he quickly broke his fall. Aiming his flashlight toward the floor, he had noticed a few bodies laying before a cell.

"S'bout time you showed up," he heard a rather dark voice call from the cell. He lifted his flashlight, shining it onto a familiar face. He smiled, that one pale blue eye glistening within the light. "Gonna get me outta here or what?"

Russ nodded and shot at the cell door, releasing Cry. He stood and walked out of the cell, giving his friend a smile. "Thanks, friend."

"Not a problem," Russ stated. "You look like shit."

"Thank you, I feel like shit," Cry said with a smile. Russ lifted his receiver and pressed the call button. "I've got him, Ken. Head down to the exit."

"Alright," Ken answered.

Russ looked up at his leader. "The exit is a little further down from this area, so we should head there now," Russ said, handing him a gun.

"Right, but first... Do me a favor and open that cell behind you..." Cry said, looking Russ directly in his eyes. It was slightly discomforting, and Russ turned to gaze at the seemingly empty cell before lifting his gun to flash the light over in that direction. He immediately recognized the man's face upon realizing that there was truly someone within the cell. He noted the blonde hair and light blue eyes revealing the slight fear within the man. He was looking directly at Felix Kjellberg.


	19. XIX - New Member

{Chapter XIX - New Member}

Felix was placed in the middle of his cell. Although him and Cry still held a slight hatred for one another, he couldn't help but feel worry churning within his gut. It honestly didn't make sense to him. It hardly registered within his brain. He just couldn't seem to find the reason why he cared so much. Honestly, why should he care? The few days that had passed by, Cry would sometimes glare at him or tell him off if Felix merely looked in his direction. He should despise that terrorist, but he didn't. He still held a slight grudge for the man for putting him through all of that turmoil, but it was obviously for a greater cause. Felix shook his head at himself. He was thinking too hard again and his head was beginning to ache. He didn't go through much interrogation anymore, only a few times because his father had thought that Felix would know some of Cry's plans. He knew absolutely nothing.

The sound of footsteps was heard, but it wasn't Cry that was with the guards. They were merely throwing a new criminal into a cell. He looked as if he had been beaten to death before coming here. He winced as one of the guards hit the man in the face with his gun, looking away as to not draw attention to himself. Any kind of noise that was made had caught Felix's attention, and he would strain his neck just to see who or what was making the noise. After a while, the door to Cry's cell was opened and the man was thrown in. Felix noticed that he was bruised and bloody. He also looked soaked and was shivering. They had been drowning him to receive information.

Felix moved over closer to Cry's cell, gazing down at the man. Although Cry couldn't see from his left eye, he had glanced over at Felix, knowing that the blonde was staring at him. "The fuck are you looking at?" Cry had cursed at him, turning his back to Felix so the man couldn't he see him. He didn't wish to show any weakness. What kind of a man was he if he was caught showing defeat?

"Sorry," Felix mumbled. "I was just worried about you."

"And why the hell would you be worried about me? It isn't like you actually care, asshole," Cry spat back. Felix winced again, looking away from the back of Cry's head. Felix glanced back up at him, noticing that he was still shivering. Cry was wearing a slightly torn long-sleeved black shirt, black pants, and heavy black boots. The shirt was completely soaked and looked thin. Felix still had his hoodie on that he wore to cover his face with the hood. He pulled it off and looked back at Cry, afraid to say something. He cleared his throat and moved even closer to the bars of the cell.

"C-Cry?" He stuttered, clearing his throat once more and calling out his name more clearly. "Cry?"

"What is it, Kjellberg?" Cry meant to ask harshly, but his voice had wavered from his trembling.

"Take this... You need it more than I do," Felix said, reaching between the bars and holding out his sweater. Cry turned back around and sat up, seeing the dark blue sweater that Felix was holding. Cry glared at it, then at him.

"Kjellberg... What the - "

"Just take it, Cry," Felix interrupted. "Please."

Cry rolled his eyes and snatched the sweater out of Felix's grip. Although Cry was quite rude about it, Felix smiled anyway, glad that he had taken the sweater. Cry looked down at the sweater, noticing its slightly larger size and how it was a bit baggy on him. He felt somewhat safe, yet vulnerable at the same time. He frowned at the feeling and Felix continued to gaze at him.

"I feel like a girl in high school wearing her boyfriend's sweater," Cry muttered to himself. Felix had heard and tried not to laugh, his face going red from the comment. "The hell are you laughing about, Kjellberg?" Cry asked, trying to sound mean but there was slight amusement within his own voice. Felix merely laughed a bit more, looking away from Cry and shaking his head. Cry smirked, looking away from the Swede as well.

"Thank you," he murmured and Felix looked up at him in slight surprise. He wasn't expecting to get a thanks from the terrorist, but he did. That made him smile as he stared at the man before him. He realized that if you looked at Cry, truly looked at him, meaning beyond the terrorist act and his cruelty, you could see the person that he was truly. Although there were many bruises adorning his face, he looked so calm. It was strange to Felix... How could he possibly be calm at a time like this? He continued to stare at him, looking at the scar that ran completely down his face. The lights flickered and Cry had looked up. Felix almost gasped when he saw the deep scratch directly upon iris, which had obviously caused him to be blind within his left eye.

Cry looked back down, his gaze locking with Felix's. He tilted his head to the side and was close to giving another full on glare, but Felix quickly looked away. "Admiring me, Kjellberg?"

"N-No, I just... " Felix paused, swallowing the lump within his throat. He was silent for quite some time, but Cry was patient, literally waiting for an answer. "I was just looking at..."

"At what?"

"Your eye."

"What about it?" Cry questioned, his voice growing deeper and his glare deepening as well. Felix didn't answer. He felt like he was caught because he had absolutely nothing to say about it. He couldn't tell Cry that he was captivated by it. But he knew the man was waiting for an answer.

"I-I... I was just wondering if... Does it hurt?" Felix asked, immediately feeling stupid for even saying anything. The look Cry gave him showed that he was put off by the question, his glare fading into a look of pure confusion.

"Physically, no. Emotionally, yes," Cry answered, although he was still giving that look to Felix.

"Emotionally?"

"How would you feel if you had to look into a goddamn mirror and see this every single fucking time?" Cry questioned, the glare returning to his face.

"Angry, sad, hurt, depressed..." Felix listed off a few and Cry's face softened, and Felix could see the sadness within his eyes. Hiding his weakness, he gave Felix a rather harsh look that told him to shut the fuck up.

"It was rhetorical, you bastard," Cry spoke, looking away. Felix had opened his mouth to apologize but a loud bang was heard, sounding almost like an explosion. The prison shook, and the lights flickered then turned off.

"Looks like they made it," Cry said with a rather dark smile. That was a smile that Felix knew all too well. The terrorist within Cry was back full force. The guards came running to check all of the cells, being sure that they were locked. "Yes... Come closer," Cry spoke in a whisper that sent chills down Felix's spine. Once the man came closer to the cell to shine his light into it, Cry had lunged forward, reaching out and grabbing the man's collar. He yanked him forward and repeatedly hit the officer's head into the cell door to disorient him, then pulled the gun from his holster and shot him in the chest. A few other guards had rushed into the area after hearing the gunshot, but Cry was quick to pull the trigger and take them all down. They all fell dead and Cry smirked. He pointed the gun at the cell and tried to fire, but the gun clicked and Cry through it to the side.

"Fucking useless," Cry cursed, he sat down and waited. From what he had calculated within his head, Russ should be coming to get him quite soon. "Mr. Kjellberg," Cry called.

"Yes?" Felix spoke after a moment's hesitation, still shocked from the recent quick murders he had witnessed.

"They're going to try and harm you. Maybe even kill you... You stand your ground, you got that?" Cry said, looking over to Felix as he nodded. "You're a part of our team now, and we stick together and protect one another. But if you need to defend yourself, by all means, do it."

That was the moment he had heard someone stumble and he assumed that it was Russ. "S'bout time you showed up," Cry called into the darkness. The man walked forward, stepping over bodies then shining his light into Cry's cell. Cry smiled, knowing very well that it was Russ. "Gonna get me outta here or what?"

Russ nodded, raising his gun and shooting the lock of the cell door. Cry arose from the ground and exited the cell, gving his friend a smile. "Thanks, friend."

"Not a problem. You look like shit." Cry shook his head. Of course that would be the first thing Russ would say. "Thank you, I feel like shit."

Russ smirked, raising the receiver up to his lips, "I've got him, Ken. Head to the exit."

"Alright," Ken answered.

"The exit is a little further down from this area, so we should head there now," Russ spoke, handing his leader a gun.

"Right, but first... Do me a favor and open that cell behind you..." Cry said, giving Russ a look that was daring him to question his authority. Russ seemed uncomfortable and slowly turned to see an empty cell until he lifted his gun's light to see Felix within the cell. He glared at the blonde and turned back to Cry with a look of disbelief which resulted in Cry giving him a glare. Russ couldn't believe it... "You're serious?"

"Dead serious. Let him out," Cry ordered. Felix had been watching everything silently, fear coursing through him at an alarming rate, but he tried to make himself seem like he was brave.

"Cry - "

"We don't have time to discuss this, Russ. Let. Him. Out," Cry spoke with a lot more authority than Russ had ever heard from him.

"Yes, sir," Russ answered. shooting the cell's lock and allowing Felix to step out. Russ lowered his gaze, knowing he would be reprimanded by Cry if he were to glare at the Swede.

"Stay next to me, Kjellberg," Cry commanded and they made their way out of the prison. It was difficult fighting them off, and Felix felt like a child because Cry had to keep pulling Felix behind him to keep him protected. He had this strange sensation within him every time Cry would grip onto his wrist and pull him along. It was a gentle yet firm grip and Felix could feel his face getting warm every single time Cry took his wrist within his warm hand. He wasn't sure what was up with him, but he dismissed it and focused on following Cry throughout the tunnels to get away from the soldiers who were following them.

They had eventually caught up with Ken, and upon seeing Felix he quickly raised his gun. Cry stepped in front of him. "Lower your weapon, Ken," Cry demanded. Ken's face had contorted into a look of confusion and he did as he was told.

"We need to get out of here now because we have business to attend to. Now let's go," Cry ordered, and they all took different routes to get to the safe house. Felix couldn't help but continue to think of why Cry had looked at him when he said "we". Felix followed closesly behind Cry and he could feel Ken and Russ glaring at him. It made him feel highly uncomfortable. Felix couldn't shake the feeling that he would have to defend himself a lot more often than usual.


	20. XX - Keep Your Enemies Close

{Chapter XX - Keep Your Enemies Close}

Upon arriving at the safehouse, Felix gazed around and realized that it was rather large. He had never really seen anything like this before. Russ left the room quickly, turning down the hallway. He began to hear noise and loud footsteps... And was that laughter? Before he could decipher what the noise was, he had seen a bunch of children running to come see Cry.

"Mr. Cry!" Many of them shouted, rushing forward and hugging his legs. "Woah, woah!" Cry had shouted, although a smile was upon his face. It was an amazing smile. Felix looked away, telling himself that he didn't just think that at all. The children that were gathered around him all began speaking at the same time.

"Silence, children," he spoke softly, in a gentle and loving manner. They all grew silent and listened. "You all know that I have business to take care of. Afterwards we may all sit and talk, alright?" Some nodded in understanding and a few of them had groaned. Felix had noticed that many of the children had some sort of an issue. Blind, deaf, disabled, missing a limb, etc. And Cry was caring for every single one of them. They dispersed, and before Cry could say anything to Felix, a woman with red hair came into the room with a wide grin and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here and that you're alive!" She exclaimed. "Emily has been so worried about you, and - "

She paused. She had realized that there was someone standing next to him, realizing that Felix Kjellberg was standing there. "What the fuck are you doing here?! You little shit!" Red screamed, and Cry shushed her, pushing her back and trying to calm her.

"It's alright, he's with us. Do me a favor and escort him to an empty room," Cry said.

"Hell no!" Red shouted.

"Red," Cry pleaded.

"Fine," she said, obviously highly displeased to have Felix there. "Follow me, you prick."

Cry smiled at her and looked at Felix, nodding his head over to Red, indicating that he needed to follow her. Felix was a bit reluctant to leave Cry's side, mainly because he felt like they were going to murder him. He did as he was told anyway and followed Red. They passed through several halls. The house was large and beautiful with actual paintings upon the wall. Children were running about the house and Red would sometimes shout out "Slow down!" or "Be careful!" as they made their way to an empty room. She opened the door for him and allowed him to step inside. "Cry will be right with you," she said, slamming the door shut. Felix flinched, then placed himself onto the bed, sitting there nervously.

It had been almost a half an hour as he waited. The door had suddenly opened slowly and Cry had stepped into the room. He had a change of clothes on, all black of course. His hair was slightly damp and he had a few bandages upon his face. Felix had also noticed that his sweater was gone, but he wasn't going to question it. Cry was holding some clothes underneath his arm and he handed them to Felix. "The bathroom is across from this room. I assume you know what to do. Please do be quick," Cry spoke briefly, then exited the room.

Felix stood slowly and headed toward the bathroom across the rather large hallway. He quickly did what he needed to do, showering, taking care of his wounds, then getting dressed. The clothes seemed to fit perfectly and he returned to the room that Red had brought him to. He sat down upon the bed after closing the door behind him.

"You look well."

The voice had startled Felix and he swiftly turned to see Cry placed within a chair by the window. He was staring at Felix almost scrutinizingly, and Felix felt as if he just wanted to disappear and never be seen again.

"As do you," Felix whispered.

"Please be seated," Cry said, gesturing over at the bed. Felix did so and waited quietly for Cry to speak, but he said nothing. After a rather long moment of silence, Cry stood and slowly began to step forward. Felix had immediately felt fear and moved back slightly. Still, Cry kept moving forward. Felix continued to move back until his back was pressing against the headboard of the bed. Cry just stood there next to the bed, a completely blank stare upon his face.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Felix questioned. Cry shushed him. "Do not fret, Mr. Kjellberg. I'm not going to hurt you."

But as Cry spoke those very words, he was pulling out a syringe with a strange liquid on the inside. Felix's eyes widened and he tried to move away but Cry had grabbed him. "No!" Felix shouted, wrestling with the man above him. Cry had an iron grip, grabbing both of the man's wrists and holding him down. He crawled on top of the blonde and Felix began to struggle. Cry plunged the syringe into his neck and released the liquid into his veins. Felix immediately began to feel the effects, his body going weak and numb. He felt paralyzed and realized he was unable to move. He looked up at Cry in bewilderment, wondering what he had done.

"This was originally a sedative," Cry began. "But Red, being the brilliant woman that she is, had made a few changes to it. You're temporarily paralyzed. It'll wear off soon, I promise."

Felix watched as the man above him flipped out a pocket knife and twirled it. Felix's eyes filled with worry as he stared up at Cry. "I know, I said I wouldn't hurt you. That was a lie."

Felix would have been trembling in fear, but he wasn't. But he was so terrified, afraid that Cry only brought him here to kill him. Cry gave a wink and grabbed Felix by his arms to pull him up, allowing the blonde to rest against him. He pulled the shirt off of Felix and the Swede grew even more terrified. "Shh..." Cry shushed him. "Breathe, Kjellberg. I need you to relax. Just breathe."

Felix could feel a ghost of a touch upon him. It must have been Cry. The terrorist began to allow his fingers to travel along his sides, slowly going up then down. He felt Felix shiver a bit and he chuckled, sending even more shivers down his spine. Felix was confused. Cry paralyzed him just to caress and feel him up? Cry moved his hands across Felix's smooth back, running his hands down to his lower back. His fingers began to dance along his spinal cord, touching every area soothingly. Felix wanted to say that he felt violated, but he didn't. Besides, all he could do was take it. He was paralyzed and laying against Cry upon his shoulder. Cry had this earthly scent, almost like a forest and it had put his nerves at ease.

Cry realized that Felix had relaxed, so he was able to press every area of his spine until he was slowly coming up toward his neck. Once he had pressed an area where the spinal cord begins, Felix's body had twitched. Cry had two reasons for that... The medicine was wearing off, or he had found the chip. "I apologize for this, Mr. Kjellberg. But they are tracking you, and we can't have that. This will be painful and you will feel this... I paralyzed you to ease the pain at least a bit. Bare with me, alright?"

Cry knew Felix wouldn't be able to answer him, but he had to be assuring. He opened his knife and brought Felix closer to cut open the area. Felix merely felt a sting but had a feeling it would get worse. It was obvious that he wasn't completely paralyzed if he felt that. Felix could feel Cry cutting into him even deeper, then felt his fingers reach into him and began feeling about within the back of his neck. The sensation was strange. The moment Cry had found the chip, it brought a painful electric shock through Felix. He couldn't cry out, but merely allow the tears to fall from his eyes. Cry's fingers was slipping within the blood, but he finally had a solid grip upon the microchip, and he pulled out slowly along with the cord. The pain was excruciating for Felix. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Felix actually began to tremble and Cry got worried, immediately grabbing for his knife and cutting the wire instead of pulling it out. Felix slumped back over onto his shoulder and Cry held him for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Kjellberg," Cry whispered. After a moment of allowing Felix to calm himself, he had to clean the wound and sew it closed. It took awhile, and Cry knew that the medicine was wearing off because Felix would flinch from the prick of the needle. Once done, Cry placed a bandage over it then removed Felix from his chest and laying him down. The blonde looked tired and was sweating a bit. His glazed over, light blue eyes looked over at Cry as if he were thanking him. Cry merely nodded and left the room, allowing Felix to rest.

Cry returned to his office and picked up something heavy and smashed the microchip. They shouldn't be able to find Felix anymore. He cleaned his hands of Felix's blood then began to clean his knife. His door swung open and Russ came stomping into the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He questioned. "Allowing someone like him to be saved?!"

"And what was so wrong with saving him?" Cry asked rather calmly. Russ hated that about Cry. He could always remain calm regardless of any situation. It was a gift and a curse.

"Did you forget what he did to you? What his family did to us and other families?"

"Of course I didn't forget," Cry answered.

"Then why is he here?"

"He has joined The Insurgency. He is a part of this family now," Cry said.

"He is no family of mine," Russ spat.

"I know you don't trust him. Hell, I still don't trust him. But I trust that he has changed after seeing what he has seen and going through what he's been through. I see the change within him, I saw it when in jail with him. Perhaps he truly has opened his eyes. But if I have bad judgment, then shit, I can't be trusted either. But you've trusted me up until now," Cry responded.

"We need to get rid of him, Cry. Right now," Russ stated.

"Fine," Cry said, pulling out a gun and setting it onto the desk between them. "I don't think you remember me saying that everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone. I've spoken to him and I heard no lie within his voice. But if you can't trust me, then go ahead and have at it. Go into that room right now and end his life. I don't care if you do it. But know this, I will be highly disappointed in you."

"Cry - "

"Russ, I know what his family has done. I know that he has grown up within that kind of a household and I know what he has done himself. The point is that he is making a change. If he turns his back on us, then I will shoot him myself but as of now, he is to remain alive. He is greatly beneficial toward us and I find it very convenient to have him on our side. But if you truly don't trust me, then pick up that gun, leave this room and go kill him. But if you still trust me... If you still have faith in me, then pick up the gun and place it in my hand," Cry finished, holding out his hand.

Russ stared at him in disbelief but he was serious. Russ gazed down at the gun and picked it up. He stood there for what seemed like forever until he heaved a rather large sigh and placed the gun within Cry's hand. "Thank you, Russ. I know that he is no friend of ours and that he is seen as the enemy. But it's important to keep your enemies close, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Russ answered. Russ then left the room without another word and Cry sank into his chair. He placed his head within his hands and began to question himself. He looked up, seeing Felix's sweater upon his desk. He shook his head, wanting to just punch something. "What am I doing?" He asked himself. Russ could be right, but Felix seemed so sincere and honest about his decisions. Cry realized that he was just going to have to see how it would play out.

Cry stood and left the room, searching for the room Emily resided in. After being unable to find her, he began to panic and rushed to the living room to see if she was there. The moment he spotted the blonde curls, he relaxed. "Emily?"

Cry could see her perk up and turn her head about as if searching for him. " ? Is that you?"

He smiled, moving over to the couch and placing himself next to her. He took her hands and allowed her to run her delicate little fingers over his face. She smiled brightly, tears brimming her eyes. "It's really you! They weren't lying! You... You're here! You're home!" She shouted in delight, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Em," he whispered. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, allowing the little girl to curl up against him.

"I missed you. Please don't leave me again," she cried. He smiled down at her and wiped away her tears.

"I won't ever leave you again, Em."

She smiled, resting her head back onto his chest. "I love you, Mr. Cry."

It was strange to hear those words. Cry had never really heard those words throughout his life. At least not directed toward him. He kissed the top of her head again. "I love you too, sweet pea. Sleep, I will remain right here."

She had fallen asleep after maneuvering her body and resting her head on his lap. Her rubbed her arms, trying to keep her warm. It was challenging to keep promises to Emily. Most of the time he didn't make promises simply because he could break them. The enemy was always nearby, and sometimes he had to break promises to Emily or the other children in order to keep them safe. It was the only option to keep them close, and the enemy closer.


	21. XXI - New Home

{Chapter XXI - New Home}

It had been a few days since Felix's arrival to the safe house. Cry was never truly around and Felix kept himself within the room that was given to him, only coming out once in awhile. Felix pulled his knees up to his chest, still placed within the middle of the bed. As he sat there, he could hear the sound of the clock upon the wall ticking steadily. He heard a knock on the door, and he slowly arose off the bed and walked over to the door. Once opening it, he saw Cry standing there with his mask upon his face.

"You've barely left the room, Kjellberg," Cry spoke and Felix gave a light shrug. "Come with me," Cry said, holding out his arm. Felix just stared at him for a moment, not knowing what Cry wanted from him. "Are you coming or what?"

Felix frowned and slowly hooked his arm with Cry's, exiting the room and beginning their walk down the hall. Cry was silent the entire time and Felix kept his head down, feeling strange to be so close to the terrorist. Children were skipping around within the hallway and playing, some still within their rooms and occupying themselves with their toys or a book. Felix was amazed of how many children he had saved, wondering how he was able to do so. As they continued their walk down the long corridor, Felix had paused, making Cry halt as well. Felix had caught sight of a familiar child with auburn hair and green eyes. He was missing an arm.

"Zach?" Felix whispered, gazing at the boy who was playing cards with a few other boys. He seemed happy and content, glad that he had friends. Cry gazed at Zachary then over at Felix.

"Would you like to speak with him?" Cry spoke, making Felix look over to him with slight worry within his eyes, shaking his head. "Afraid of a child, Kjellberg?"

"No... Afraid of what he'll think of me," Felix answered, looking away from Cry's mask. He knew the man was looking at him, perhaps scrutinizing him beneath that mask. Cry unhooked his arm from Felix's to grab his wrist and pull him into the room. Felix stumbled, trying to pull his wrist out of his grip, but Cry was much stronger than him. Felix allowed himself to be pulled into the room, stopping before the children who were still very much into their game of cards.

"Hello, how are you boys doing today?" Cry asked.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cry," a partially deaf boy named David had answered, reaching up to turn up the volume slightly upon his hearing aid. "We are doing well. Um... Who is that behind you?"

"This is a good friend of Zachary's, I believe," Cry responded, pulling Felix forward. Zachary looked up at the mention of his name and recognized the blonde man standing next to Cry.

"Mr. Arvid?" Zachary questioned.

"Hey Zach... How've you been?" Felix asked, feeling nervous.

"Great! A lot better actually, thanks to Mr. Cry. But you helped as well! You saved me," Zachary mentioned with a smile.

"Indeed he did," Cry replied. "I have business to attend to with Mr. Kje- Arvid. He will be seeing you very soon, I promise."

"Ok," Zachary said, waving goodbye to them and placing himself next to his friends to finish their game of cards. Cry exited the room, Felix following close behind but stopping abruptly when Cry had turned on his heel, pulled his mask off and looked directly into Felix's eyes. Felix gasped, almost forgetting of the pale blue eye. He had almost looked away but kept his gaze locked with the terrorist's.

"First of all... Arvid? Seriously?" Cry began.

"It's a middle name," Felix responded quietly.

"I don't care, let the boy know who you are. It's better that he knows the truth instead of lying to him."

"He would hate me - "

"Or, he would respect you even more for being real with him," Cry interrupted. Felix gazed down at his feet, nodding. "Now come on, we're heading to the kitchen. Normally Red cooks for everyone, but when I'm home, I prefer doing it. I'll need an extra pair of hands."

"I... I don't really know how to cook..." Felix admitted. Cry stood there staring at him, then began to shake his head as that stare had slowly began to transform into a glare. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Oh, right... I forgot, you're a rich kid. Fucking hell, Kjellberg, you're hopeless."

Felix looked away again, literally feeling like a piece of shit. Cry rolled his eyes, huffing out an irritable sigh. He grabbed Felix's wrist again and began pulling him to the stairway. They headed down the stairs and Felix looked around the rather large living room. Russ and Ken were working on something, Scott was playing his guitar and singing silly songs to the kids that were surrounding him, and a man he had not yet identified was reading within a chair placed off into a corner. He was dragged into the kitchen and placed on a stool. "Just... sit there for a moment," Cry ordered, disappearing for a while.

Felix sat there and sighed. He felt a lot more than hopeless... He felt worthless. The sound of an opening door had caught his attention and he looked up, seeing a girl with a gorgeous pale face and beautifully flowing curly locks of blonde hair. Her eyes were a shade of hazel but were faded. Felix could tell she was blind, especially when she began feeling around, searching for a seat. Once placing her hand upon a stool across from Felix's, she lifted her good leg to step upon a supporting bar and lifting herself onto the seat. Her prosthetic leg swung back and forth, seemingly weak. She frowned, gazing down upon it as if she could truly see her leg. Felix realized he had been holding his breath and released it slowly, but the girl had perked up, turning her head in many directions.

"I sense a presence. State your name," she demanded, small fingers balling up into a fist. Felix wasn't sure whether to answer or not, so he remained silent for a moment. "I know you're here, speak up!" she then shouted.

"M-My name is F-Felix," He stuttered, then rolled his eyes at himself.

"Felix? We've never met... You sound like you're around Mr. Cry's age. And your name sounds familiar. What's your last name?"

"Kjellberg," Felix answered. The girl's face had turned into a scowl, then she screamed. Felix covered his ears from the high pitch of her voice. Cry ran inside the kitchen, looking around for any signs of danger. But all he saw was Felix covering his ears and Emily screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Em?! Emily! Emily, stop! What's wrong?" Cry shouted over her scream after walking over to her. She tugged on his sleeve to pull him closer. "There's a bad man here!" she yelled, pointing in the wrong direction. Russ and Snake had rushed into the kitchen, fire arms held at the ready. Cry looked at them, hand out as if telling them to halt, relax, and lower their guns. They did so, looking around and realizing there was no danger. Red stepped in as well, a large tray of ingredients held on one arm and holding the door open with the other.

"Everything's fine, just go back to doing whatever you were doing," Cry said. Russ and Snake nodded, leaving the kitchen and Red gave a sigh, setting down the tray. "Goddamn, Kjellberg. The hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I told her my name and she screamed!"

"You're a bad, bad man!" Emily shouted, holding onto Cry. Cry gazed down at her and began to chuckle at the situation. He picked her up and held her close, rubbing her back soothingly to calm her. "He is no longer a bad man, Em. He's changed and decided to join us, so you're safe. And you know I'll always be here to protect you. Now besides screaming your head off because of him, what is the issue?"

She took a deep breath and calmed herself, muttering a small apology before continuing. "It's beginning to loosen again," she said, moving her prosthetic leg to emphasize what she meant. Cry looked down and noticed that it did look as if it would fall off.

"Red, would you take her and fix her leg for me?" Cry asked. Red turned and looked at Emily, then down at her leg.

"Oh, goodness. Again, Emily? Are you sure one of the boys isn't toying around with it again?" Red questioned her as she took Emily from Cry's arms. "I'm sure... At least I think so," Emily said with a shrug. Red chuckled as she carried her out of the kitchen. Cry turned back to Felix, lifting an eyebrow at the man. Felix looked down in shame. Being here was much more difficult than he expected.

"Get up, Kjellberg. Follow me," Cry demanded, and Felix did so, following him into the cooking area of the kitchen. Cry picked up a knife as well as the vegetables that Red had brought in. He picked up a sheet of paper, seeing exactly what she was going to make. He gazed at the recipe for a moment, nodding to himself and reading over the recipe over and over again to remember it. "Alright... You're good with a knife, yes?"

Felix merely gave him a blank stare and Cry exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. The man turned, digging through the drawers until he found the knife that he was looking for. He rinsed it off and moved over to Felix, picking up the first vegetable and showing Felix how to cut it. He did that for each individual vegetable, explaining it to Felix. The Swede merely gazed at Cry and how focused and patient he was with him. It amazed him. What had surprised Felix was when the terrorist had wrapped his arms around Felix, merely to help him cut the vegetables and demonstrate how it should be done properly. He helped Felix hold the knife, his fingers folding over Felix's curled ones and guiding him. "Look at ya, you're a natural," Cry complimented, although he sounded quite nonchalant.

Cry began preparing the meat and as it cooked, he would peel the potatoes and cut them up. Red came into the kitchen, seeing the two at work and she gave a smile. "You boys look rather busy. Need any extra help?" she called.

"Nah, I think we're good. Unless you wanna help Kjellberg over there, but I think he's good too," Cry answered her, giving a smile. Red nodded, looking over to Felix and giving a slight glare. He could feel her glare, and he shrank back a bit, being sure to keep his eyes cast down and focus on the task before him. Red left the kitchen after Cry quickly asked if she could get the children ready for dinner. She nodded and exited the room. Cry looked over at Felix and gave a light smile. "You seem tense, Kjellberg."

"Well, yea," Felix muttered. "I've been pushed and shoved, talked about, glared at, and beaten over the last few days... I just feel completely unwelcome here which is understandable, but still... Yea, I'm pretty fucking tense," he mentioned and Cry gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"They'll get used to you being here. This is your new home now, so they're just going to have to deal with it just as you're going to have to deal with their cruelty," Cry explained. "But you'll be fine." Cry patted his back as he walked past him. Felix felt somewhat better, but he knew Cry was only saying it to ease his nerves. The man still held a deep hatred for him. It was quite evident upon his face, yet he was trying his best to be kind toward Felix. Felix realized he was done with the vegetables and turned to Cry. "I'm finished," he stated.

Cry turned and smiled. "Wonderful," he said, taking the plate of vegetables. "Well, look at you, Chef Kjellberg. Looks like you are pretty handy with a knife," Cry complimented, giving a smile that seemed quite forced. Felix smiled back, although his was forced as well. Cry finished up with the dinner after stir frying the vegetables, being sure that the mashed potatoes had finished cooking, and the steak was cooked all the way through. He left the kitchen quickly, calling for everyone to head to the dining room. "You too, Kjellberg," Cry said, motioning toward the doorway once he walked back in.

"Yes, sir," Felix muttered, leaving the kitchen and walking into the dining room. Most of the children had already filed in and placed themselves at the long and large table. Red had ran inside the kitchen to help Cry with all of the dinner plates and drinks. Felix moved over to a corner and stood there awkwardly. Russ and the other Insurgency members had told the children to be seated, but they seemed to be exceedingly hyper. "Mr. Russ! Jack took my teddy bear again!" a little girl shouted.

"This is the fifth time I've asked you to leave Amber alone, Jack! Now give her back the doll and apologize!" Russ told him. Jack huffed, threw the teddy bear back at her and stuck out his tongue. Amber did the same, clutching her toy to her chest. Russ rolled his eyes, not caring anymore. Cry was going back and forth, setting down plates of food, leaving, then coming back with more. Red was doing the same as she placed drinks on the table. Scott was trying to get two twins, Nathan and Nicholas, to stop hitting each other and two little girls were playing with Snake's long hair and putting it up into pigtails. The man seemed completely unfazed as he continued to read his book. Cry came back, balancing plates of food as kids danced around him. He told them to be seated and stop acting like wild animals, then they began to mock him or make animal noises. He smiled as he shook his head. Red was still placing drinks on the table, but was limping because there was a boy clinging to her leg. "Brody, get off!" she yelled, but she still held amusement within her voice.

Felix just stared at the large family bustling about. Although it was rather crazy, they were happy. Felix had never seen so much happiness from anyone. They were a bit less fortunate, all of the children had lost their parents and were disabled like Cry, but looked as though they had so much joy within their hearts. Even Felix had never been that happy before. He felt completely out of place and guilty... Guilty for what his family or people like him have done to such wonderful people such as themselves. Felix's new home was a place of happiness and freedom, which he felt like he didn't deserve whatsoever. Felix slipped out of the dining room and into the living room where it was quiet. He could still hear the sound of conversation and laughter as he placed himself on a couch near a wall. He folded his knees, bringing them up to his chest as he hugged them. He leaned his forehead against them and gave a sigh.

After a couple of minutes, Felix felt a dip in the couch and he looked up. It was Cry and he held a plate of food for Felix. "Here," he said simply, handing him the plate and a cup filled with juice. "And don't say you're not hungry, Kjellberg. You haven't truly eaten anything and you need your strength."

Felix gave in and took the plate and cup from him, thanking him quietly. "What about you?" Felix asked.

"I'll be fine," Cry answered.

"You need your strength too, you know," Felix stated.

"Don't worry about me."

Felix remained quiet for awhile, eating his food. It was delicious, quite incredible actually. He didn't realize that the man next to him was such an amazing cook. Felix finished it, setting it off to the side. He pulled his knees back up to his chest after drinking his juice. "Thank you... But you truly don't have to be kind towards me. I know that every single one of you hate me. Especially you," Felix mentioned. Cry glanced at him, then back at the painting hanging on the wall in front of them.

"Hate is a strong word, Kjellberg. I believe 'highly dislike' is a better statement. And either way, am I not supposed to be hospitable toward you?" Cry questioned and Felix shrugged. "Even if I have my doubts about you or still feel resentment toward you, I see the good within you as well. I believe that is what matters the most right now. I am going by faith, Kjellberg. Faith in you and myself. I've gotta give you a chance, don't I?" Cry explained, looking over to the blonde.

"I guess so," Felix whispered.

"You guess? I need you to have faith in yourself as well, because if you don't, I'm going to feel like I'm making the wrong decision here. Am I?"

"No," Felix answered more confidently.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

They sat there in silence for quite some time until the same little girl that Felix had frightened came in, searching for Cry. "Mr. Cry, are you here?"

"I'm here, Em," Cry spoke and the girl followed his voice until she was right before him.

"Will you come read to us now?" she asked.

"Sure, sweet pea," Cry answered, kissing her forehead and standing. He lifted her up into his arms and left the room. Felix gazed at them, never truly seeing a genuine smile upon Cry's face until that moment. Even if Felix had only caught a glimpse of it, at least it was something. Felix stood to go and place his dishes within the sink, seeing Red hunched over the sink and washing as Russ was cleaning around in the kitchen and dining room.

"Would you like some help?" Felix questioned rather shyly. Red stopped, turning to glare at him for a moment. Upon seeing his face and how uncomfortable he looked, her face softened and a very light smile had made itself present upon her face. "Sure, you can help if you'd like to."

Felix smiled back at her, rolling up his sleeves and beginning to wash dishes on the other side of the sink. Once they were finished, Red thanked him with a pat on the back. "Hey, don't forget to change your bandage," she reminded him, and he rubbed the bandage on the back of his neck.

"I won't," he said. "Thanks."

He returned to his bedroom after grabbing a fresh bandage and rubbing alcohol to clean it again. Before he could take off the old bandage, there was a knock upon his door. He got off of the bed he had placed himself on and opened it, seeing Cry again. "I was going to remind you to change your bandage. By the way... How does it feel?"

"It feels alright," Felix answered.

"May I enter?" Felix nodded and stepped to the side, allowing him in. Felix sat on the bed, reaching up to take care of his wound. "Allow me," Cry said, gently removing Felix's hand from the back of his neck. Cry pulled the bandage off softly, then reached for the cloth and the rubbing alcohol. Felix leaned his head down and shivered lightly from Cry's fingers brushing away the few tendrils of hair upon his neck. Cry wet the cloth with the alcohol and began to clean Felix's wound. Felix hissed at the burn, then felt relief from a cool breeze that soothed the pain. Cry was blowing lightly on his neck as he cleaned the wound, massaging around it with his thumbs as well. Felix had relaxed completely, growing used to his touch until Cry stopped and placed the fresh bandage over his wound, rubbing it gently yet firmly. Cry stepped away from him, and Felix gazed up at him.

"Th-Thank you..." He stuttered.

"No problem," Cry replied. "Rest well," he said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him after grabbing Felix's old bandage to throw away as well as the rubbing alcohol and slightly bloodied cloth. Felix released a shaky breath, falling back onto his bed. Cry claimed that he had hated him - well, 'highly dislike' - yet, he showed such kindness that it was hard to believe that the terrorist truly had a grudge against him. Even if he felt unwelcome within his new home, he felt like it would be endurable because of Cry.


	22. XXII - Training

{Chapter XXII - Training}

The night sky was fading into a calm violet and reaching downward into pink, as the sun steadily began to rise. Felix was awakened by the sun shining within his eyes, and he sat up, giving a yawn and stretching then rubbing his eyes. He looked over, noticing a pile neatly folded of clothes sitting next to him and a note upon them. Felix picked up the note and opened it, reading it to himself.

_"Good Morning, Kjellberg. Please get dressed into the clothes I have provided for you and meet me in the training room. If you need help, the children are always willing to aid someone in need. _  
_- Cryaotic"_

Felix couldn't help but stare at the signature upon the paper. It was quite smooth and beautiful. Felix folded the note, searching for the small bag he had managed to keep. It was the only thing that was given back to him within the prison. The bag held only a few of his belongings, such as his busted cell phone that no longer worked, a journal, a pen, and his pain medication for the headaches he received sometimes. He grabbed his journal and opened it, the notebook falling open where a rose was, squished together yet still so beautiful. It was the white rose that was painted black... The rose that Felix had kept from Cry. It was supposed to be a symbol of death, a bad omen, or even a promise that he would be killed, but Felix didn't see it that way. He actually wasn't quite sure why he kept it, but he did. He caressed the rose for a moment, then put it back into his journal along with the note.

Felix got up, getting dressed into the clothes. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and basketball shorts. The shorts fit perfectly fine, but the shirt was rather tight on him, defining his muscles, or what little he had. It also held a familiar scent, almost like a pine forest. It made him think of Cry. Was this his shirt? He shrugged and stepped out of his room, gazing around then began to wander throughout the empty hallways and turning the corner as he searched for the training room. Felix saw Zachary with the same boys he was with yesterday, and he approached them while clearing his throat. All of them looked up at him, Zachary being the only one to give him a smile.

"Aren't you the guy that Emily said was a bad man?" One of the boys questioned. Felix wasn't quite sure how to answer, but Zachary had spoken up for him.

"He isn't a bad guy. He was the one who saved me," he stated rather proudly, turning to him. "Felix Kjellberg is a good man."

Felix looked at him in surprise, not thinking that Zachary had actually known who he was. He cleared his throat once more, thanking Zachary quietly. "Would any of you be willing to show me to the training room?"

"Oh sure! David and I will take you," Zachary said, tugging over the partially deaf boy with his one arm.

"What?" He shouted, turning up his hearing aids.

"We're taking him to the training room," Zachary answered, shouting back at David.

"Ugh! Not so loud, Zach! I can hear you!" David said. Zachary rolled his eyes at his friend and began walking, Felix following close behind.

"You're training with Mr. Cry?" Zachary questioned.

"I guess so," Felix answered. David gave a low whistle. "Good luck. I've seen him and Mr. Ken train together before and Mr. Cry is just... What's that word you said earlier, Zach? The word you used when we were playing video games and you mentioned something about a character. Was it 'brutal'?"

"No, it was 'ruthless'," Zachary answered. Felix's face fell slightly. He didn't want to get pummeled by Cry. He's dealt with that enough.

"Yea!" David exclaimed. "Mr. Cry is ruthless."

"Thanks guys, this makes me feel one hundred percent better. Really, it does," Felix stated sarcastically.

"You'll be fine! Just don't let him hit you in the face. Mr. Ken had a black eye for weeks!" David shouted.

"Yea... I'll keep that in mind."

They stopped in front of a room, and the two boys looked up at Felix almost worriedly. They stepped forward and gave him a hug or a pat on the back, wishing him luck, then running down the hall. Felix stepped into the large room. The floor was wooden and there were weapons along the wall and an area with mats upon the floor. There were high beams upon the ceiling where people could most likely walk along to practice stealth and balance. It was just an exceedingly large room.

"Hello," a deep voice rang out, echoing within the room. Felix turned around swiftly, seeing Cry standing there with his hands folded behind his back. He actually looked quite normal, wearing a black pair of basketball shorts and a long sleeved black shirt. It was a bit more loose on him but still defined his muscles quite well. Realizing that he was staring, Felix looked away, muttering a quiet greeting. Cry gave a subtle smirk, stepping directly in front of Felix and looking him over once, then staring into his eyes with his own. One dark blue and one pale, completely contrasting with Felix's light blue.

"The shirt accentuates your eyes and compliments your figure quite well," Cry complimented and Felix's face flushed lightly, making Cry give him another smirk. Cry merely stood there as if he were waiting for something. Felix felt confused, when was he supposed to begin training? Before Felix could even voice his question, Cry had backhanded him so hard that he fell onto the floor.

"I was expecting you to reciprocate... And you could've at least tried to block that hit," Cry mentioned, giving a chuckle as well.

"Well, you're definitely strong," Felix mumbled, and a rather smug smile became present upon the terrorist's face.

"I know that, so that isn't much of a compliment, Kjellberg. Get up, or I'll kick you," Cry demanded, and Felix immediately got up off the floor, but Cry had struck him down again by jumping up and drop kicking him. "I'm sure you're tired of being bullied by me, so I suggest you get up and fight me back."

Felix got up, already feeling that he would have bruises. He looked at Cry and the man stood there calmly, but Felix knew that he was completely on guard. Felix tried to hit him, but Cry had caught his fist and slapped him in the face. It was a teasing slap, which had left Felix feeling embarrassed while Cry laughed.

"You have such a terrible stance, Kjellberg," Cry mentioned, placing his hand in at the small of Felix's back and adding pressure, which had forced Felix's back to straighten. Cry used his feet to maneuver the way Felix should be standing, pushing his left back and moving his right one forward. He took the Swede's wrists into his hands and pulled his arms up, leaving them to rest in front of him. "This is a better stance. Leaving your arms in front of you keeps you guarded, and wherever your opponent decides to hit you, you can be quick to dodge it. Remember where your feet are placed, it actually helps guide your every movement, whether it is a kick or a punch. When you move to hit your attacker, your torso will pivot, which allows you to give a more direct hit. Understand?"

"Yes," Felix answered, giving a nod. Cry tried to smack him again, but Felix raised his arm quickly to stop him, blocking the hit immediately. Felix was surprised that he had managed to do so and Cry gave him an approving smile.

"That was fantastic. Now, try to hit me," Cry stated, and kept himself placed directly in front Felix. Felix didn't really want to hit him because he knew it would result in himself being hit, but he tried anyway and swung a punch at Cry who had easily dodged it by merely stepping to the side. Cry reciprocated with a punch of his own, which Felix had quickly lifted his arms to block the hit. Cry smirked, proud that Felix was learning pretty quickly.

"Close, but not close enough. Loosen up a little, Kjellberg. You seem tense. Just relax, breathe, and punch me in the face. Simple, right?" Felix shrugged at that and Cry smirked. He knew it wasn't 'simple' for Felix. Cry moved as if he was going to punch Felix, which had made the blonde flinch, but Cry tricked him and kicked him in the side. Felix fell over, surprised. "Expect the unexpected, Kjellberg."

Felix jumped up and tried hitting Cry again, but he had grabbed Felix's arm and punched him in the gut. "Gotta be faster than that," Cry called, and began to throw punches at the Swede. He managed to block them, then swung at Cry. His fist had actually connected with Cry's face and the man fell to the floor. Felix's eyes widened and he quickly moved to his side. "I'm sorry!" Felix voiced his apology multiple times, helping the terrorist off of the floor.

"No, no, don't apologize. That was perfect," Cry replied. Once Cry was standing fully, he had reciprocated that punch and hit Felix, making the blonde fall onto the floor. "Perfect. Now we're even."

Cry held out his hand to Felix, a half smile upon his face that had reassured Felix that Cry wasn't trying to be cruel toward Felix, but he was actually helping him. Felix took his hand and Cry helped him up. "Back to your stance," Cry spoke, and instead of a demanding tone, it was spoken softly. They continued training for quite some time, Cry teaching him the basics of combat. Felix was hit plenty of times by the man, but he would always get back up and try to strike Cry. They had been training for hours, and Felix was growing restless. Cry had knocked him down by kneeing him in the gut, and Felix remained upon the floor. Cry gazed down at him and was going to order him to get up, but he knew the man was tired and they had trained enough. Cry walked over and sat down upon the floor next to him. He was silent, gazing down at his hands and listening to Felix's unsteady breathing.

"Are you alright?" Cry had questioned quietly. Felix nodded, but Cry knew that he was in pain. He looked terrible, with bruises upon his face and a spilt lip. His breathing was still ragged and he had a hand resting upon his abdomen. It must had felt painful because it seemed like Felix was having slight trouble with breathing. Cry knew that he could be too tough so he could have injured him pretty badly. "Come on, Kjellberg," Cry said, standing up and pulling the Swede up along with him. Felix got up reluctantly, clutching onto Cry. He felt so weak. Cry lifted his arm and draped it over his shoulders then wrapped his other arm around Felix to support him.

"I've got you. Come on," he whispered, carrying Felix out of the training room and beginning his way down to Felix's room. Felix was feeling pain throughout his entire body. He was definitely right when he had mentioned Cry's strength. As they walked, David and Zachary had caught sight of the blonde and their faces had turned a bit pale. They watched as Cry led Felix into his room and he set the blonde gently upon the bed. Before he allowed him to lay down, Cry reached over to remove his shirt. Felix was going to question him, but kept silent as Cry pushed him down for him to lay flat on his back. "I shall return in a moment. Rest," Cry said, getting up and exiting the room.

Cry headed down the hallway, going into a nearby bathroom to find the things he needed. There was a knock on the wall and Cry spun around to see Russ giving him a look. "You alright man?" he questioned Cry.

"Yea," Cry answered. Russ stared at his face for a moment, head tilting to the side.

"Your cheek is a bit swollen," Russ commented. "What happened?"

"Kjellberg managed to get a hit in," Cry responded and Russ nodded knowingly, remembering that training had started for the Swede.

"Right... Well, Red asked for me to come and get you. She has dinner set up for everyone," Russ informed. Cry frowned. It was that late? Did he really train with Felix for that long? Next time he'd have to be weary of the time.

"Um... I'll be there shortly," Cry said, and Russ nodded after giving him another odd look. Cry watched him go and he shook his head at himself. He wasn't sure what was wrong. Cry had just labeled it as the fact that he was tired, then headed back into the direction of Felix's room. He walked in, noticing that Felix's eyes were closed. Cry gazed down at him, not sure if he was awake or not. "Kjellberg?"

The man's eyes opened, red with exhaustion. Cry had felt slight guilt as he lowered himself to be seated next to him. "I apologize, Kjellberg, but I can't leave those wounds unattended."

Felix gave a shallow nod, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. Cry reached out and helped him, one hand on his back and the other holding one of Felix's hands as he helped him up and steadied him. Felix looked as though he would pass out, but kept himself awake. He held out a hand, expecting Cry to just allow him to do it himself but Cry pushed his hand away as gently as he could. "I'll take care of it," Cry said, and Felix nodded again, too tired to care.

Cry began first with putting a lotion onto all of his bruises. Felix had flinched every single time he touched him, and Cry would apologize quietly. "I'll be more gentle," Cry stated. "I've always been a bit rough. Even the kids prefer Red to tend to their injuries rather than me." Cry gave a faint smile. Felix had released a quick, short breath and Cry glanced up at him. It must have been some sort of laugh because Felix had a small smile upon his face as well. His smile had quickly faded when Cry began to smooth the lotion onto the large bruise across his stomach. The creme left a warming sensation that had quickly eased the pain. Cry began to wrap a gauze around his middle which had brought the Swede closer to him. Felix was tired and, which resulted him doing things without thinking about it first. Such as placing his head upon Cry's shoulder. Cry thought nothing of it as he continued wrap the gauze around Felix's torso, adding a bit of pressure to it.

Cry had finished and was going to push the blonde off of him to let him lay down again until Felix had spoken up quietly. "You keep yourself hidden behind a mask. Not just physically. You keep yourself guarded by being cruel, but hidden beneath that is kindness. When you are kind, everyone notices because you give them something that's never been given to them before."

Cry was silent. As much as he wanted to tell Felix to fuck off and that he didn't know shit about him, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. After a moment, he cleared his throat and spoke. "That's your form of a reciprocated compliment?"

"It's the best I've got," Felix whispered tiredly, but Cry had a feeling that he was smiling. A smirk had formed upon Cry's lips and he shook his head. "You're weird, Kjellberg. You know that, right?"

Cry felt him nod. Cry gently lowered Felix back onto the bed and the man just layed there completely still. "I'll be back," Cry said and Felix nodded. Cry left the room once more, going to his room and searching for a larger shirt that would most likely fit Felix. He found a black shirt and slung it over his shoulder. He quickly retreated downstairs and headed to the kitchen, wanting to fix something quick and light for Felix. He hadn't eaten all day and he needed his strength. Once he entered the kitchen, Red noticed him and immediately stood.

"Woah, what's the rush?" She questioned.

"Gotta make something for Kjellberg. I don't need him dyin' on me," Cry muttered.

"What did you do?" She asked and Cry turned to look at her to answer, but she held up her hand for him to be silent. "I think I already know. Training day, huh?" she said, gazing at Cry's swollen cheek. Cry nodded, then turned back to the stove. Red stared at him for a moment as he prepared a soup that she knew all too well. She squinted then moved over to his side. "What happened between you two?"

Cry frowned in confusion and looked at her. "Nothing. Besides the fact that I may have been too tough on him today - "

"No, no," Red interrupted. "It's like you two know each other. Like you both have a secret or something happened in the past that none of us know about. I could see some sort of connection and don't lie to me, Cry."

Cry thought of his past and what he had said to Felix the day he had escaped from that place, but he quickly pushed the memory away and looked directly into Red's eyes. "Nothing ever happened between us."

"You're lying."

"Drop it, Red," Cry snapped and Red grew silent immediately. She walked away after muttering an apology. Cry could feel his anger for the man beginning to rise and he knew that he had to calm himself and not give in to the urge to beat the shit out of the Swede. "It's ok. It's alright," he said to himself, placing his hand over the necklace that he always wore and kept beneath his shirt. He finished with cooking the soup and headed back up the stairs and going to Felix's room with the hot bowl within his hands.

Once there, he placed the bowl onto the small drawer nearby then grabbed the shirt off of his shoulder. "Come on, Kjellberg," he said, grabbing the man's hands and pulling him up. Felix remained in that position, then rubbed his tired eyes once Cry had let go of him. He helped Felix into the shirt, pleased that it had actually fit him then grabbed the bowl of soup.

"Wake up," Cry spoke, patting his cheek. "Come on, you need to eat. You need your strength."

Felix awoke himself as best as he could, then took the bowl from Cry. Felix had sipped from it a few times, then placed it onto his lap. He began to fall over but Cry caught him, then tried to wake him up. Once awake again, Felix had picked up the bowl and sipped from it again. Cry had to keep steadying him or making sure he didn't doze off, but the man before him was too tired. The bowl slipped from his grip and Cry caught it then set it to the side. He lifted Felix's chin, gazing into the man's tired eyes. "Wake up, Kjellberg. You have to eat something," Cry said, cupping his face instead but Felix was completely out of it. Cry patted his cheek a few times again, but Felix drifted off, falling backwards onto the pillow. Cry gave a sigh and just decided to let the man sleep. Cry stood and brought the blanket over the sleeping man and switched off the light. He moved over to the chair that was next to the window and placed himself within the seat. He brought his leg over the other, folded his arms, and drifted off to sleep.


	23. XXIII - Endurance

{Chapter XXIII - Endurance}

Felix was curled up on his side, arms wrapped around his middle. He was beginning to feel pain again, and he felt sore from yesterday's training. He sat up, still keeping his arms around his waist as he moved himself up into a sitting position. The sun had shone into his eyes, and he covered his face briefly and gazed up at the window. It's curtains were drawn back and the sun's rays were seeping completely through the window. It lit up the entire room, making everything look much more bright and vivid. Felix rubbed away the tiredness from his eyes and looked up once more but froze. He didn't notice the sleeping man placed within the chair next to the window at first. He stared, head tilting to the side.

Cry was sleeping peacefully, still within the same position he was in when he placed himself there. One leg folded over the other, his arms crossed over his chest, and his head hung low. His dark brown hair was now a lighter toned chestnut brown, with almost a tanned, golden colored streaks within it. His skin was pale, but the way the sun had shone upon him, it gave him a perfect glow. His skin looked smooth, almost like porcelain. Felix couldn't see any flaw or imperfection, besides the scar that ran completely down his face. Even the scar was beautiful. Cry didn't look like a terrorist at all. He looked like... Ryan. Just Ryan. That one scar told a perfect, tragic story, but you could definitely see something more to the man. Felix just couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was truly gorgeous. And after so long of feeling nothing but hatred toward this man, it was beginning to fade with each passing day.

"I didn't take you for the type to stare at people while they sleep," Cry spoke up, startling the Swede who had quickly averted his gaze. Felix didn't think that he was awake, or perhaps he was a light sleeper. Cry had opened his eyes, his dark lashes shading his eyes. Felix wanted the man to look up at him, so tried to think of something he could say.

"Uh... Were you here all night?" Felix questioned. It was truly a question on his mind, but he wanted to look into his eyes. His small wish was granted as Cry looked up at him. Cry's right eye sparkled like a sapphire within the light, and his blind eye was like an opal stone. The sun reflected many colors within that one eye, mainly blue. It was a soft, milky color mixed with gentle toned colors. It was just beautiful.

"You passed out and I had to be sure you were alright. So I stayed," Cry answered quietly and Felix nodded. Cry got up to leave, stretching for a moment. His shirt had lifted, showing off his toned stomach. Felix's face had flushed, and he quickly looked away. "You should get ready, Kjellberg. You have to train today. Be sure that you eat first, you'll need it."

"Yes, sir," Felix answered him. Cry walked out of the room and Felix stared as he left. He was beginning to feel strange from all of the mixed emotions within him. He stood, grabbing some fresh clothes that was left upon the bedside so he could shower. After finidng an empty bathroom, he took his shower and got ready then exited the room. Kids ran past him, already up and playing. He could hear Red screaming down the hall way.

"Hey! Get to the class rooms now! We've got lessons to catch up on!" Some kids did as they were told and headed towards the class rooms. Other kids ran away, to which Red had to ask Scott if he could get them. She shook her head irritably, running her skinny fingers through her fiery red hair. She noticed that Felix was just standing there, looking at all of the commotion.

"Felix! Don't you got somewhere to be?" She questioned him with a rather harsh tone and the blonde nodded and quickly headed towards the stairs to get to the kitchen. Red watched him go, a small smile forming upon her lips as she shook her head. Felix walked down the stairs, finding it weird that it was quiet. The man named Snake was sitting upon the couch within the living room and reading. He glanced up at Felix and gave a slight glare. Felix looked away, telling himself that he would much rather not get into another fight with that man. He entered the kitchen to see Russ and the man glared at him as well. Felix thought about skipping breakfast and leaving until an arm draped over him.

"Felix! Just the person I wanted to see," a familiar country accent had rang out and into his ears. He glanced over at the taller brunette next to him and the man flashed him a smile. Russ gave another glare and stood, leaving the room as quickly as he could. Once the second in command was gone and out of earshot, the man turned to Felix and said, "You've gotta stick up for yourself around here, man. You seriously gonna let that guy stare you down like that? Showing fear and weakness is something that you can't do or everyone will take advantage of you. I'd know 'cause I was sort of in the position you're in now. Cry picked on me a lot."

"You? I'd least expect that," Felix replied. "And you're name is... Ken, right?"

"Yep!" Ken exclaimed.

"And Cry picked on you the most?" Felix questioned again, unbelievingly.

"Yes. I know, many of them expected Scott to have troubles with having to defend himself by using violence. But I realized that I was the one with the issue. Scott learned quickly. I did too, it was just that Cry would always put me in tough situations to see if I'd chicken out or how I handled it. I was always put on the spot. Luckily, I have cool friends who are supportive of me," Ken explained, setting down two bowls and two plates.

"So... How did you meet him? How did this... Insurgency form?" Felix asked.

"That's another story for a different time," Ken stated, putting toast into the toaster and then going to a cabinet to retrieve a box of cereal. "What I want to know is how the heck someone like you decides to join a terrorist?"

Felix looked away, not wanting to talk about any of the crap he had to go through. Ken poured the cereal and milk into both bowls, sliding one over to Felix along with a spoon. He got the toast and some honey, placing two on a plate for Felix and two for him as well. He sat down and stared at Felix. "Well? You gonna tell me? It wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Cry... Well, he sort of blackmailed me," Felix began.

"Well, I know that. I helped him," Ken responded and Felix just stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Felix almost shouted and Ken shrugged. "Carry on," he spoke as if everything was alright. Felix gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, but continued anyway.

"It was my fault to begin with. I made it my goal to capture him and as you can see, that didn't go very well. I had to live in different hotels, I was always on the run. I had seen many things while on the streets. Things that never really occured to me and I began to see things his way. He had no trust in me, so Cry set me up again and I was captured. While being interrogated, I swear I didn't give his location. They had found it in one of my pockets and they came for him. We were there for quite some time until you guys came to rescue us," Felix explained.

"And Cry just decided to let you join? Just like that?" Ken inquired.

"After much persuading, yes," Felix replied. Ken nodded and they had finished their breakfast in silence. Once finished, they had cleaned their dishes and exited the kitchen.

"How was training yesterday?" Ken spoke up as they climbed up the stairs and began their way down the hall.

"He beat the shit out of me," Felix answered and Ken began laughing. Felix couldn't help but give a small smile, even if he didn't find that funny.

"I thought so," Ken stated. They entered the training room once there and just stood there for a moment. "Well? Are you ready?"

Felix gave him a look of confusion. "Is Cry not training me today?"

"No," Ken answered. "He's got some business to take care of, so I'm going to be training you today. It isn't combat like you did with Cry, it's just going to be working out. Need to test your strength and endurance. Because tomorrow... Well, if Cry isn't training you tomorrow then you'll have to deal with Snake for the stealth and combat lessons."

Felix's face fell and he looked sort of frightened. Snake was definitely not a force to be reckoned with. That man could destroy you in one hit. He definitely left some permanent scars upon the Swede. He hoped he wouldn't be training with Snake because that would be a total and complete nightmare.

"Come on, Felix! Snap out of it!" Ken shouted. "Now get down and give three hundred sit ups."

"Three hundred?" Felix asked, eyes widening. He could barely do ten.

"Yea, now I suggest you get down and do it. I don't wanna beat the hell out of you, Felix. I like you, you're a cool guy. But if I have to, then I will. And no slacking off because I'll kick you in the side. I don't mean to threaten, but... No, I meant to threaten you," Ken said, giving a nod and a shrug. Felix looked at him, not underestimating the strength and power of the man before him. He had done that with Cry and had his ass handed to him multiple times. Felix got down onto the floor, and layed down upon his back, then began his set of sit ups. He had begun to grow tired after the thirtieth sit up and Ken whistled and shook his head.

"Seriously? You're tired already? You've gotta be kidding me, come on!" Ken yelled, and Felix pushed himself to do more. When he began to slack off, Ken walked over to his side and kicked him. Felix flinched in pain, remembering how sore he was so it hurt even more.

"Let's go, Felix. You can do better than that! Start over!"

Felix nodded and started over, but he was growing tired and weak. Everytime he messed up, it had earned him a hit from Ken. When he finally managed to do the three hundred sit ups, Ken had immediately made him turn over and start at least three hundred to four hundred push ups. The challenge was that he had to do it on his knuckles. It was bad enough that the blonde barely had any upper body strength. Felix continuously stumbled or fell over and Ken would hit him. Felix did as many push ups as he possibly could, but he was already tired.

"We've only been training for an hour and a half, Felix. Get back up and start over," Ken stated, flipping out a pocket knife. Felix quickly did as he was told. His knuckles were hurting and beginning to bleed but he kept going because he had to endure. When Felix grew weak again, Ken would flick the knife over his skin, cutting him enough so he would bleed and feel the sting. Felix fell onto the floor when Ken had cut him again for stopping.

"You know what, Felix?" Ken began. "Right now, you're showing me weakness. You're letting me know that you can't do this and that you're not good enough to be in the Insurgency. We don't need people like you because you will hinder us. You're the weak link in the chain."

"No I'm not," Felix muttered.

"You're not? Then prove it," Ken stated. "Get up."

Felix tried and fell again. Ken shook his head, glaring slightly. "You're weak and you're useless. I might as well let Cry know that you'll be of no use to him, huh?"

"Don't!" Felix exclaimed. "I'm not weak! I can do this!"

"Then do it!" Ken yelled. Felix got up, and as painful as it was, he began doing push ups with a newfound strength. His knuckles continuously bled, but he managed and he finished. Ken gave a smile and helped him stand upon his feet.

"That is the strength we need in this group," Ken said to him with a soft, encouraging voice. "You can do this. You can continue, right?"

Felix nodded and Ken patted him on the back. "Let's get started then."

They had begun with working on Felix's upper body strength, doing arm workouts such as lifting weights and hitting a punching bag. The leg workouts had consisted of him running many laps within the upper area of the training room and doing lunges. They had worked on a bit more combat lessons, just to get him prepared.

"Just in case you have to train with Snake tomorrow," Ken had informed him. Of course, as expected, Ken had beat the shit out of him. But Felix was already tired from all of the work he had to do before they had decided to work on combat. Ken had to keep reminding him that he would still need to protect himself, no matter how tired or weak he felt. He would have to persevere and defend himself, which Felix had tried and did well. By his standards, at least. He knew Ken would be much better at combat than he was, he just wasn't expecting him to be as tough as Cry.

"Sorry about whoopin' ya," Ken apologized, helping the Swede up. He swung his arm over his shoulder and helped Felix out of the training room. Felix had shrugged, giving a sigh. He just didn't have the ability to speak at the moment. He was too worn out for talking.

"Ya know, you ain't that bad," Ken complimented once they had reached Felix's room. Felix smiled, looking at Ken and giving a rather quiet thanks. Felix sat down upon the bed and Ken told him that he'd be back. He was going to get the first aid kit for him. Felix rolled his eyes. More bandages that would be upon his body. He shrugged, looking down at his knuckles and frowning. They were just a gruesome mess and the blood was already beginning to dry. His head drooped, and he felt the feeling that he was way in over his head. This was too much for him. Maybe Ken was right. He was nowhere near Insurgency material. Maybe he was weak.

"Whatever you're thinking, Kjellberg, put it out of your mind," a deep voice had spoken and Felix looked up, seeing Cry standing within his doorway.

"What do you mean?" Felix asked.

"I've seen that look countless times to know exactly what you're thinking. I know you're discouraged, but I see the potential within you and I believe in you. But I don't want to be proven wrong, Kjellberg. So if you're going to back down, do it now. I don't need to waste any more time," Cry told him and Felix nodded. "I need a verbal answer from you," Cry demanded.

"I won't prove you wrong," Felix said and Cry gave him a nod. The terrorist walked over and placed himself next to Felix. He remained silent, not saying a word and Felix felt strange. Cry gave off a vibe that he just couldn't explain.

"... Is there something bothering you, Cry?"

The man next to him blinked and a frown began to make itself present upon his face. He opened his mouth as if to answer Felix, then closed it again. Felix was hoping the man would say something, anything to let him know what was the burden he was carrying upon his shoulders. He wanted to help and make things right. Before Felix could question him again, Ken walked in with the things he needed to help Felix with several of his wounds but he paused.

"I apologize. Should I not be here?" Ken questioned.

"You're fine, Ken. Come," Cry spoke calmly and the man walked over with everything within his arms. Cry took it from him and set it down upon the bed next to him. Ken was going to speak up until Cry interrupted him. "Thank you, Ken. You may leave."

The man looked confused and when he looked over at Felix, he seemed a bit confused as well. He gave Ken a subtle shrug and Ken's brow furrowed. He nodded to Cry and left the room, closing the door behind him. Cry then turned to face Felix and the blonde glanced up at him, doing the same after hesitating. Felix had reached for the first aid kit just like last time, but Cry had stopped him.

"I've got it," he muttered quietly. Felix frowned. Not only was it strange to him that Cry always felt obligated to care for him, but he was feeling as if there was something bugging the partially blind man before him.

"What's wrong, Cry?" Felix asked again.

"What was it like to have a family?" Cry asked merely to change the subject entirely. Felix frowned, but decided to answer anyway.

"We weren't much of a family, so honestly... I don't know," Felix said truthfully. Cry nodded, taking Felix's hand and beginning to clean his knuckles. The alcohol had made his wounds sting, but Cry blew gently upon them. The cooling sensation had eased the pain. He began to wrap the bandage around his hand, then took Felix's other hand.

"I lost my family," Cry stated. "These people... These children... They're all I have. I can't lose them and I have to protect them with all that I have and all that I am. They look up to me; see me as some kind of a hero. I wonder what sort of glass they're looking through because I am nothing of the sort. I know that you question why I tend to your wounds, and my answer is that because you are a part of this family now. Regardless of who likes it or hates it. I have to protect you as well as the other Insurgency members because... You're all I've got," Cry explained. Felix felt saddened. He knew that he should feel grateful or at least a bit of happiness to be accepted into such a large family, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel any sense of joy. Cry silently continued to care for his wounds, moving onto the small cuts on his arms. Cry gave a sigh, knowing that Ken must have used the method that he had used on Ken himself. Felix stopped Cry, taking his hands and making him pause. He looked up into Felix's sky blue eyes in confusion, beginning to question him until Felix spoke up.

"You give everything for others, including your life. You'd do anything to protect every single person within this building, but... Who's going to protect you?" Felix asked, and the question had hit home. Cry gazed at him in bewilderment and a sudden rush of emotions came flooding through him and his eyes began to water. All of his life he spent his time protecting others, giving them that sense of security that he never had. But not once has the care and devotion been reciprocated fully for him. He knew that his Insurgency members would always help him when he truly needed them, but he had always taken control of situations himself. Even if they could handle something themselves, he never felt secure and had to check over everything a second time. He truly had no one to protect him because he was the protector.

Felix gazed at the terrorist in front of him. Cry seemed as if he was literally searching for an answer, and when he had found none, a tear had actually ran down his face. It followed the line of his scar and fell from his jawline. Felix wanted to know what he was thinking. Had he said something that had triggered a bad memory? Felix felt terrible. It was just a question, but it had obviously affected Cry in a way that Felix didn't understand. He reached up to wipe away the tear, but out of pure reflex, Cry had caught his arm and his fingers curled around Felix's wrist tightly. Felix flinched, but remained still.

"It's alright," Felix whispered. "It's ok, Cry."

Cry let go of his wrist and Felix reached over the rest of the way and wiped away the tear. His hand lingered there upon his cheek for a moment as Cry kept his gaze cast downward until Felix removed his hand. Cry had felt something strange within that touch. He felt... Safe. It had made him out his guard down and that annoyed him to no end. He wasn't supposed to let Felix of all people give him comfort, let alone have his guard down around this man. He was to be alert at all times. When Cry frowned, Felix knew that the man had turned cold, rebuilding the wall that he kept between himself and the world. He finished with bandaging Felix's wounds and stood after picking up the first aid kit.

"Head downstairs to get yourself something to eat, then get yourself some rest," Cry ordered, then left the room without looking back. Felix gave an irritable sigh, feeling that he was so close to getting the man to open up. Now he felt like he may have pushed him further away. He would just have to fully earn the man's trust and carry on from there.


	24. XXIV - Combat

{Chapter XXIV - Combat}

Felix was getting dressed slowly, still feeling sore from the work out he had to with Ken as his trainer. Felix had a feeling that he would be working with Snake today after that little conversation he had with Cry. He was sure that the man wanted nothing to do with him. He finished getting ready and headed downstairs, going toward the kitchen. Once he opened the door, he froze, almost running into someone.

"Sorry!" Felix apologized, looking down at a familiar little girl with blonde hair.

"It's alright, Mr. Kjellberg. I heard you've been training with Mr. Cry. How has that been going?"

"Fine. It's been going quite well," Felix lied. "By the way, it's Emily... Right?"

The little girl nodded in response. "Any chance you could tell me where Cry is?"

"Oh... He's up in his room. Probably working. I wouldn't disturb him if I were you," she stated, quickly leaving the kitchen once she heard the door open on the other side. Felix watched her go then turned back around, face to face with Russ.

"You know... Cry wasn't in a good mood yesterday. He was upset after seeing you when you got out of training with Ken. What did you say to him?" Russ questioned, and Felix was about to back down until he remembered when Ken had told him not to show any fear.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Felix replied. Russ took out a switchblade and held it close to Felix's neck. "Anything concerning Cry is my business," he spoke darkly.

"Russ!" The man quickly lowered his weapon, turning to see his girlfriend with a rather scolding look upon her face. Red held her hand out and Russ hesitantly handed her his weapon. She then pointed at the door and he left out of the kitchen. Red looked at Felix and shook her head. "He's right, you know... Cry was upset yesterday. He locked himself in his room. Now, I'm not going to ask what you said to him but I will leave you with a warning. Be careful of the things you say to Cry because he can turn on you in a heartbeat. I'm trying to help you out here before you go and get yourself killed."

"I understand," Felix murmured, giving a nod. Red left the room just as Ken entered.

"What's up?" Ken asked.

"Nothing much besides the fact that everyone wants to kill me," Felix answered.

"Yea... About that, what DID you say to Cry?"

"I didn't say anything to offend him. I merely asked him a question and apparently that completely backfired on me. I was trying to be supportive of him and ask him if he was alright. He seemed troubled," Felix said.

"Dude, you can't ask things like that to Cry! If he wants to confide in someone, then he will. It's ultimately his decision. He probably feels like you invaded his privacy and now he wants to kill you," Ken stated rather nonchalantly.

"Kill me?!" Felix exclaimed.

"Well, no... Not literally, but... He did tell Snake to beat the hell out of you. Heard it with my own ears. So I figured I'd go to training with you. Y'know... Moral support," Ken said with a smile.

"Thanks, but... That doesn't ease my nerves not one bit," Felix replied. Ken nodded, giving a shrug. They begin eating what they had for breakfast yesterday. Scott walked into the kitchen, giving a nod to Ken then turning to look at Felix. He shook his head.

"You're a dead man. Seriously, what did you say to piss Cry off like that?" Scott questioned. Felix groaned and laid his forehead against the table.

"Come on, man. You're making it worse. Bad enough he's gotta deal with Snake today," Ken mentioned. Scott's eyes widened and he looked over to Felix as if the man had a death sentence. Felix knew that he was most likely going to get the worst beating of his life. They had finished with breakfast and followed Felix to the training room. While they were in the hall, Scott looked over at Ken with slight confusion.

"Wait... Why are you going to the training room?" He asked.

"Moral support," Ken answered, then he frowned. "Why are you going to the training room?"

"Moral support?" He stated and both Ken and Felix looked at him as if he had two heads. Ken then smiled and laughed. "That's total bull! You care nothing for Felix, so why would you come with us? What other excuse do you have besides the fact that you just want to see Snake?"

Scott's face had darkened, turning into different shades of red. Ken laughed harder and Felix looked at them in slight confusion. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that Scott totally has the biggest crush on Snake!" Ken shouted.

"Fuck you!" Scott yelled.

"No thanks, why don't you ask Snake?" Ken shot back with another laugh. Scott huffed at him and turned away, continuing his walk toward the training room. Felix merely smiled and shook his head at Ken as he followed Felix, still laughing hysterically. Once at the training room, Scott was placed on the floor in the corner and Snake was standing patiently in the middle of the room. He wore a long sleeved shirt and basketball shorts, his dark green eyes cast down and his long wavy locks of brown hair cascaded down his shoulders and shaded parts of his face. Felix could definitely see why Scott had a thing for him, but the man still terrified Felix to no end. Ken patted his back then moved over to where Scott was sitting and sat down next to him.

"You got this buddy!" Ken shouted.

Felix nodded although he knew that he didn't have this at all. He was walking toward his death. Snake looked up at Felix and held out a hand for him to shake, which Felix did so and shook his hand.

"Welcome," Snake began, his deep voice bringing unwanted shivers to Felix. "My name is Snake. Cry has informed me that you need to work on stealth and combat skills today. If there's anyone who's going to whip your ass into shape, it's me. Get into your stance, Mr. Kjellberg."

Felix did so, getting into the stance that Cry had taught him a couple of days ago. Snake observed him, circled him once, then stopped in front him again. "That's a fucking horrid stance. I know for a fact that Cry taught you better than that. Get into your stance."

Felix tried again and Snake looked over him. "Better," he stated. "Now, I'm not going to give you any warning, I'm just going to hit you. You obviously block. I just want to test your reflexes."

Felix nodded and a fist had immediately swung at him, but he dodged it. This went on for quite some time, Snake throwing punches or kicks and actually allowing the Swede to block every single one of them. It was good practice and would teach Felix how to be quick. Snake stopped, and gave him a nod.

"Not bad. Now when it comes to stealth, you have to be like a predator. Attack your opponent when their guard is down or when the opportune moment arises. I will teach you these moves, slowly at first so you can get the feel of it, then we'll practice them." Felix nodded and Snake had stepped forward, showing Felix a proper head lock, ways to get your opponent unconcscience, and silent ways to either kill or knock out your opponent. Felix deemed the training session as easy because Snake took everything slow with him and made sure that he knew how to use each and every move that was taught to him. Ken and Scott watched quietly as this went on for about two hours. Just slow combat to be sure Felix knew what to do for each move and how to get himself out of it if it were used on him.

"I have a feeling that he's about to get his ass kicked," Ken muttered to Scott and the man nodded.

"Good job, Mr. Kjellberg," Snake stated. "And now we come to the challenging part of this training session. I will not go easy on you."

Felix gulped and nodded, getting into his stance. The moment Felix saw that dark smirk appear on Snake's face was the moment he knew he was going to receive the greatest beating of all time. Snake ran forward, faster than what Felix could see, and punched Felix so hard that he went flying and landed with a harsh thud upon the ground.

Scott and Ken flinched, shaking their heads and groaning as if they were the ones who got hit. Snake walked over to Felix, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up. Before he could land another punch onto the Swede's face, Felix had twisted out of his grip and kicked him in the chest. Snake had barely moved from the impact of that hit. He didn't even seem injured or in pain. In turn, he kicked Felix back and the blonde slammed onto the floor with a loud smack. Snake wrapped an arm over Felix, squeezing it upon his neck. Felix couldn't breathe, but he did as Snake had taught him and bent forward, took his arm into his hands and flipped Snake onto his back and slamming him onto the floor. Snake looked as if he was dazed, but he had swept a leg underneath Felix and the man fell face first.

"Damn," Ken said and Scott gave a smirk. Felix's nose had begun to bleed, and Snake stood, grabbing a fistful of his hair and dragging him across the floor until he was in the position of where he could be put into an arm bar. Felix's arm had twisted in a way that it had never been before. He almost screamed in pain, but remember that he had to somehow sit himself up and bend his elbow to get out of the hold. Once Felix managed to do part of that, he punched Snake in the face so the man could be distracted and loosen his hold on him. It worked, giving Felix the upper hand as he began to throw as many punches as he can at the man's weakest areas. He had remembered Cry showing him exactly where to body shot someone to buy yourself some time. Felix punched Snake several times, and had actually made the man bleed. Snake didn't tolerate it, pushing himself up and slamming Felix down onto the ground.

"Aww shit, he's angry," Ken mentioned.

"Oh no, I think he's gonna..." Scott began, but Snake had already grabbed Felix roughly by the neck and literally threw him across the room. There was a loud thud when Felix hit the wall and slid down.

"Holy shit!" Ken screamed, getting up to check on Felix, but the look Snake gave him immediately made him back down. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow Snake to do that to him. He sat back down and they continued to watch the training session along with Scott. The men continued to wrestle, Felix having the upper hand at times, but mostly Snake was the one giving Felix a beatdown.

"You think we should tell Snake to let up on him a bit? Y'know, give the man a break?" Ken asked. Scott watched for a moment longer then looked over at Ken.

"Nah," he said, giving a smirk. Ken shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"You're a sick man, Jund."

"I know."

But after seeing Snake about to slam Felix's face into the floor, they both jumped up and ran over, pulling Snake off of Felix. "That's enough!" Ken shouted. Snake looked at him and moved forward but Scott stepped in front him, looking into his eyes. It seemed as though Snake had calmed immediately and he backed down, looking away from Scott. He glared at Felix's limp body and Scott took his face into his hands, forcing the man to turn his head back to Scott's direction.

"Look at me," Scott whispered. "That's enough, ok? Calm down."

Snake nodded, and Scott gave Ken a look before leaving with the dangerous man.

"Shit, Felix. You alright?" Ken questioned. Felix nodded, but he was completely disoriented. His vision was fuzzy and he could hardly see anything, his head was throbbing in pain, and his body felt like it was completely broken. "Damn, he beat the shit out of you. Come on, let's get you to your room."

They walked to his room, Felix falling over several times and Ken having to heave him up so he could walk. He kept reassuring Felix that they were almost to his room. Once there, he layed Felix down and ran to get a few things. Felix was tired and his eyes were beginning to close. He wanted to just sleep, but there was a voice that was talking to him and not allowing him to do so.

Cry had stepped out of his room, and saw Ken run past him. Cry followed him and stopped at the bathroom where Ken was grabbing a bunch of medical stuff. Some things for an emergency. "What happened?" Cry asked.

"Well... Snake did as you told him to and beat the hell out of Felix, that's what happened. Problem is, Snake went too far and tried to beat him to death. I've got to get these to Felix and - "

"Hand them over," Cry stated and Ken did as he was told. Cry ran out of the restroom and down the hall to Felix's room, Ken following him with rest of the stuff. Felix was a bloody mess and Cry winced, cursing under his breath. "Ken, I'm going to need your help, alright?"

Ken nodded and Cry moved over to Felix quickly. It looked as if the man was sleeping and Cry knew that he couldn't fall asleep. It would result in his death, but it also depended on how badly injured he was. Cry placed his hands on Felix's cheeks, patting them and trying to get the man to wake up.

"Kjellberg, listen to me, you have to wake up. You can't fall asleep, wake up," Cry spoke demandingly, trying to wake him as Ken began tending to each of his wounds. "Come on, come on," Cry whispered, opening Felix's eyes to see if there was any response. His sky blue eyes moved a bit and Cry gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Alright, come on. Wake up," Cry kept saying, and Felix's eyes slowly began to open and Cry gave a light smile. They continued to work on bandaging him as well as his previous wounds. Snake had certainly did a number on him, but it wasn't as bad as Cry or Ken had thought. They had finished up and Ken grabbed everything and left the room. Cry gazed down at Felix and sighed. Felix's blue eyes were staring up at the ceiling.

"Kjellberg?" Cry spoke softly and the man looked over at the terrorist.

"I apologize," Cry said, and Felix's lips had curved up ever so slightly. His eyes closed and Cry grew worried, but knew that he would be fine. Cry left the room to go and retrieve something, then came back with a white rose within his hand. He stood over Felix, looking down at him blankly then leaning over him to place the rose onto the pillow next to him. Cry took the covers and pulled them over Felix's body. He made a mental note to bring something to eat for Felix later on.

"I really am sorry," Cry whispered. "I allow the most miniscule of things get to me, and it results in harming someone that I..." Cry stopped. He was beginning to care for Felix and he knew that, but at the same time, he still held a dislike for him and didn't trust him. Cry gave a sigh, shaking his head at himself. He wanted to just hurt himself for being so careless and allowing his emotions to get to him. He looked down at the sleeping Swede, then left the room quietly.


	25. XXV - Tolerance

{Chapter XXV - Tolerance}

Felix awoke, clutching his forehead and groaning. He didn't remember much from what happened besides the fact that Snake tried to murder him. Well, not murder, but the man had definitely lost his temper. He would definitely remember to leave him be from now on. He sat within the bed and winced in pain. He wrapped an arm around his waist, the pain hardly subsiding. How would he be able to train in the condition that he was currently in? He rubbed his eyes and glanced out of the window, then looked down at his hands. He moved to climb out of bed, his hand resting upon an object. He lifted his hand and gazed down at his side and gasped.

A beautiful white rose lay next to him, and Felix picked it up carefully. The thorns had pricked his fingers, but not deep enough for him to bleed. He didn't care for the slight pain he was feeling upon his fingertips, just the beauty of the rose. It was the perfect snow white rose with the greenest, tough stem and beautiful leaves. It was so gorgeous that it had left the Swede breathless. Who was it from? Felix set the rose down gently and stood carefully. He grunted, the pain beginning to become excruciating. He searched for a fresh pair of clothes, finding some and heading towards the closest bathroom. Thank the heavens that it was empty. He entered the restroom and began to undress to take a shower. It was definitely difficult for him because he was sore. After a long process of showering and getting dressed in fresh clothes, he exited the restroom and went back to his room to pick up the rose. He stared at it, leaving the room while caressing its petals.

"Hey!" Felix heard a shout and turned on his heel, gazing at whoever had shouted out to get his attention. Red came briskly walking down the hallway, stopping directly in front of him. "Felix Kjellberg," she began, and Felix knew that tone. His mother gave him that tone often, so he knew that he was about to get scolded by the red haired woman. "You know that you are not supposed to be up! What are you doing out of bed?! Cry told us all specifically to be sure that you didn't leave that room, so you better get your ass back in there!"

"Yes, ma'am," Felix whispered, turning back to head to his room. Red stared at him, then noticed what he was holding.

"Woah, woah, hold on a sec... Is that what I think it is?" Red questioned and Felix looked back at her, then down at the rose in his hand.

"...If you were thinking that it's a rose, then yes," he replied.

"Shut up," She said, taking the rose from him and observing it. Felix gasped and quickly snatched it back from her, holding it close to his chest. She frowned, then her face softened as a knowing smile formed on her face. Red lifted an eyebrow, looking over the frantic Swede. "Where'd you get that rose?"

Red knew very well who it was from. Her leader just had a thing for nature and caring for it, and when he deemed something so beautiful or a treasure within his eyes, he had to share it with everybody. But he never truly gave them away unless it was to Red or Emily. Emily literally had at least a few bouquets of roses and other colorful flowers. But the one within Felix's hand was just exquisitely beautiful.

"I don't know," Felix whispered. Red nodded and gave a shrug. "Well, get back to your room. I'll come up to check on you in a moment and bring you what you need."

Felix nodded and turned back to go to his room. Once there, he placed himself onto his bed and stared down at the rose. After several minutes, there was a knocking at his door. Felix had expected it to be Red, but it was Ken. He slowly opened the door and looked inside, then gave Felix a wave when he realized that he was awake.

"Can I come in, buddy?"

"Yea," Felix nodded, and the brunette walked in, placing himself at the foot of Felix's bed.

"So... What's up? You feelin' alright? Snake wants to apologize, but Cry said that it was best that he gave you some space," Ken said.

"Yea, I'm good. I feel sore and it's incredibly painful to move, but I'm alright," Felix answered. Ken nodded then looked down. He gave a head tilt, then pointed at the rose still clutched within his hands.

"You've got an admirer? Ooooh, I know who it is!"

"You do?" Felix questioned.

"Well yea, but there's no way I'm going to tell you..." Ken teased. Felix just stared at him, and Ken caved in. "Alright, it's from Cry. He probably gave it to you as some form of an apology. Dang, my will to keep secrets is just the worst."

"From... Cry...?" Felix whispered, gazing down at the rose.

"You didn't hear anything from me," Ken said, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Felix called and Ken stopped, looking back at his newfound friend. "I don't want to stay in here. How about we train a bit?"

"You can't leave this room. Cry's orders," Ken responded.

"And what good am I in this room? I joined the Insurgency for a reason, and it wasn't for sitting here. I might as well train, I feel fine." Ken gazed at him almost scrutinizingly, seeing no lie within his eyes either.

"Get dressed. I'll wait for you in the training room. Be quick, Felix!" Ken called to him as he left the room. Felix got up quickly and got dressed into fresh clothes. He set the rose down on his pillow, mentally telling himself that he would have to put it in a vase and in water. He opened the door to his room, looked around to check if there were any Insurgency members within the hallway, then ran down to the training room. Once there, he opened the door and quickly closed it. He was panting heavily, leaning over to rest his palms onto his knees and relax his body slightly. It was on fire and in pain. Ken walked over, placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "You alright? Goodness you look like you've been through..."

"I'm good, I'm just in pain..." Felix nodded, looking back up at Ken. "Shall we train now?"

"If you're up for it," Ken stated, and Felix nodded. They began training, but lightly because Ken knew that Felix was still in pain from the beating he received from Snake. They worked on his combat, Ken showing him all types of different moves and allowed him to work on skills by hitting a punching back. They had worked out again to get Felix's tense and sore muscles to loosen up a bit, and Ken worked right along beside him throughout all of it. When Felix would fall behind, Ken would slow down the pace of their work out or try to encourage him. Felix would push forward and feel as if he truly could do anything because Ken was there by his side. He was beginning to become a friend, and Felix was grateful for that because he truly needed someone to help and support him. They continued to train until Felix finally held up his hand, telling Ken that he needed a break. He placed himself on the floor and Ken sat next to him.

"You did well Felix. I was surprised by how long you've endured the workout. I think that you're ready, well, at least alomost ready," Ken said.

"Thanks, it's a nice compliment. I feel like I did a better job this time," Felix replied with a small smile. They continued to converse for a short while until the doors of the training room swung open rather harshly and an angered looking Cry had stepped into the room and immediately approached Ken.

"What were your orders, Morrison?" Cry questioned him, and Ken stuttered a bit. Felix knew that Ken must've been in trouble if he was being addressed by his last name. "Answer me, Morrison."

"I was not to allow Felix out of his room," Ken answered.

"Exactly. So please do explain to me why he is here," Cry stated.

"I wanted to be here," Felix answered for Ken.

"Did I ask you, Kjellberg?" Cry inquired, glaring at Felix.

"Well, I don't find it fair that you have to yell at Ken when it was my fault. So please, leave him out of this. You wanna be pissed at someone? Be pissed at me," Felix stated. Cry turned to fully look at him, never expecting this newfound confidence from him. "What's up with you Cry? You show kindness, and then in the next moment, you're pissed and chewing someone's ear off. What's with the fucking mood swings?"

Ken flinched, knowing that Felix had struck a nerve when Cry's hand had balled up into a fist. Ken reached out and grabbed his leader's shoulder to pull him back, but the man shrugged him off and took one swing at Felix. The Swede hit the floor hard and Ken ran over to his side, trying to help him up. "You alright?"

"You know... I'm perfectly fine. Get back Ken, let him hit me all he fucking wants. I've tolerated enough of his bullshit. You apologize and you help me, then you treat me like I'm the worst person in this entire fucked up world. Listen, I'm sorry for what I've done to you in the past. I've apologized countless times and you just won't forgive me. Yes, I was a terrible person until I was shown the light and now I understand. I understand everything and I understand you and how you felt," Felix spoke as he got up.

"Fuck you! You don't understand a damn thing!" Cry shouted back at him.

"I do! And if you would just trust me, Cry, and allow me to be there when you need my help then I can understand you even more. Or is it that you don't want me to because you're too blinded by your hatred for me? I've tolerated all that you've put me through, but I'm done. If I'm going to be a part of this group, then put your faith into me like you said you would. Cry, if it's our past that's holding you back, then please, let it go... For the sake of the children within this household. For the sake of this country in general. I know it'll be hard - "

"You don't know anything!" Cry yelled, voice becoming broken.

"Then help me to understand!" Felix shouted back at him, tone raised much higher than Cry's own. There were so many emotions running through Cry and he just wanted to hurt Felix, but at the same time he just wanted to break down. He had grabbed Felix's collar roughly and was going to beat the living daylights out of him, but instead he threw him harshly down onto the floor and left the room with a loud slam to the door. Ken finally released a breath he was holding and helped Felix up again.

"You okay, man? You truly didn't have to stick up for me like that... I could've taken whatever he'd dish out," Ken muttered.

"Yea, well... You didn't deserve to be yelled at, so I stood up for you. What are friends for?" Felix asked, and Ken smiled in response. Felix seemed to be a bit wobbly at first, but he was able to walk just fine.

"Y'know, you can really piss that guy off," Ken stated with a chuckle and Felix laughed along with him.

"It isn't like I mean to, I just want him to open up a bit more. Maybe if he'd just talk to me or someone he does trust, he wouldn't be such an emotional wreck," Felix mentioned and Ken nodded in agreement as they walked out of the training room.

Cry had stormed into his room and slammed the door and gave a loud, frustrated scream. He began punching things and destroying his already messed up room from his last break down. His knuckles were bleeding, and he quickly stopped himself before he did anything, clutching onto the necklace around his neck. He pulled it from the inside of his shirt, contemplating upon opening it. He finally did, gazing at his mother's warm smile. She had the same brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her curly hair cascaded over her shoulders and her eyes held such a kindness. Cry began to cry silently.

"I wish you were here... I need you here by my side. I'm at a loss here. I've taken on a responsibility that is just too much for me to handle and I need your wisdom. I need your guidance and your love. Please... Please come back to me," Cry whispered. His door suddenly opened and Cry closed the locket and placed it back inside of his shirt. He turned to see Emily and he quickly moved over to her.

"Hello, dear. What are you doing here, Em? Do you not have class today?" He questioned, quickly masking the tone of his voice, but Emily frowned, moving closer to him and placing her hands on his face. She shook her head and gave a sigh.

"What's wrong with my Mr. Cry?" She asked, wiping away his tears.

"I'm fine, sweety," he answered.

"Don't lie to me. I may be blind, but I see straight through you," she countered and Cry rolled his eyes at the little girl, knowing she was right.

"Yea, well... You're not the only one," he muttered.

"We should go read together. It always cheers you up. And I haven't been with for quite some time," Emily stated, taking Cry's hands within her own, but she quickly let go. "Your hands..."

"I know," Cry said. "It's blood. Accidentally hurt myself. You'll need to wash your hands."

"Ew!" She squealed and ran out of the room screaming. "Miss Red! Miss Red! Mr. Cry put his blood on me!" Cry rolled his eyes. He'll definitely get a scolding from Red later on. It wasn't like he did it on purpose and at least he was honest with her, although that was around the fourth time Emily had accidentally touched one of his wounds. He also noted to read with her later on, but bring a cookie for her as a peace offering because he knew she'd pout and frown at him for putting his blood on her again.

Cry made his way out of his room to tend to his wounds within a bathroom, and he walked in right when Red was helping Emily wash her hands. Red looked up at Cry and gave a slight glare. "You gotta stop freakin' her out like that, Cry."

"It was an accident!" He told her and Red just looked at him. Emily looked in Cry's direction and stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm sorry, Em."

"I know, I know," She said with a sigh, leaving the restroom after drying her hands. Cry smiled down at her, quickly kissing her forehead before she left. Red gave him a warning glare and he gave her an innocent smile as she left the restroom. Cry took out some gauze and some alcohol to clean his wounds and wrap the gauze around his knuckles. When finished, he left the bathroom and casually walked down the hall, keeping his knuckles hidden. He followed a long corridor, heading into a small green room. It wasn't as gorgeous as the Burbury Mansion's green room, but it was just as nice. Cry had made it beautiful again by starting a garden within the safe house, just a smaller version of the one back in the mansion. He knew the kids missed it and wanted to go back, but he couldn't risk moving back too soon.

He picked up a pair plant scissors and cut off a red carnation that was in full bloom. It was just lush and bright, and it made Cry smile. He wasn't the type of person to do gardening, but his mother did and so he just sort of picked up where she left off. She loved roses and carnations, and as unmanly as it was to admit it, Cry loved them too. He stared down at the flower, hoping it'd be enough for Felix and he'd know that it was an apology. Cry was no good at voicing his emotions, and that meant he was no good at apologizing and stating that he was wrong for whatever he said or his actions. He gave a sigh, almost praying that it would work, and left the small green room.

Felix was placed cross legged upon the bed, Ken in front of him and holding up his cards with a smirk on his face. "You might as well give up, Felix. You know I'm going to win."

"Of course you're going to win because you're cheating," Felix mumbled.

"I'm not cheating!" Ken protested. Felix merely looked up at him with a disbelieving look, then back down at his hand. His cards were terrible and he knew it. He threw them down with a sigh of defeat. "Fuck it, you win."

"Yes!" Ken shouted in victory. There was a knock on the door and Felix got up to answer it, giving Ken the finger after jumping off the bed. He opened the door and froze. Cry stood there with his head hanging low. Felix merely stared at him until the man lifted his head and looked into Felix's eyes. He looked nervous, swallowing the lump in his throat and shuffling his feet slightly. He finally lifted his arm, showing the red carnation to Felix. The Swede glanced down at it, also noticing the bloody bandages wrapped around his knuckles, then looked back at Cry. He held it up further, indicating for Felix to take it. He took the flower from him and gazed at it. He couldn't help but smile. The carnation was gorgeous.

"P-Please... F-Forgive me," Cry whispered. Felix gazed up at him once more. He truly did look uncomfortable, but Felix just couldn't stop himself. He moved forward cautiously, then slowly began to wrap his arms around the smaller man. Cry grew tense, almost as stiff as a board. He pulled Cry just a bit closer, holding him and placing his hands at the middle of his back.

"I forgive you. But I am in no place to forgive when I need forgiveness myself... Do you forgive me, Cry? For all that I've done to you?"

Cry was silent and Felix could feel him trembling and he wasn't sure why. He grew worried, and tightened his hold on the terrorist. He was surprised when Cry's own arms had slowly began to wrap around his middle, holding him so lightly as if he were afraid to touch Felix. Or just afraid to show any affection.

"I-I... I forgive you," Cry answered, and for the first time in so long, he could feel a slight part of his heavy burdens lift. Felix felt relieved, especially when he could feel Cry relax within his arms. They had pulled out of their awkward hug after a moment of just holding and understanding each other. Ken stared, completely shocked and bewildered. It was so strange for him. Never in the few years that he has known Cry, seen him act like this... Even with the children. He was always the one comforting them, but seeing Cry accept comfort? It was something totally beyond him. How was it that Felix was able to pull Cry out of his shell, even just a bit?

Ken then gave a smile. Perhaps Felix was the friend that Cry needed. That one person who was willing to hear him out and be there for him, and no matter how much Felix would possibly be pushed away by him, he would be persistent and try even harder. He listened closely to them to see if they were saying anything.

"Um... Would you like to come in? We're playing cards," Felix stated with a light shrug and a smile.

"N-No... Thank you, I... I'm quite busy..." Cry responded, looking away from him. Felix just gave him a look, then glanced back at Ken. Ken gave him a gesture that was indicating for him to keep trying. Felix turned back to Cry.

"Just a game or two? Come on, it wouldn't hurt," Felix replied, trying to give him the most welcoming smile he could manage. Cry gazed up at him again and glanced behind the Swede to see Ken giving a wave. Cry thought for a moment. He wasn't really busy. He had already planned everything for their next several missions for after Felix's training. He honestly had nothing to do besides read with Emily before the children's bedtime, which was in a couple of hours.

"Sure," Cry said, and Felix allowed him inside with a smile. Cry sat next to Ken and watched as Felix set the carnation within a vase filled with water. It also had the rose he had given him earlier within the vase. Cry smiled at Felix as the Swede caressed the petals for a moment, then turned to them with a grin.

"Shall we play?"

"Yep. Already shuffled. Oh, and just a heads up... Cry's pretty bad ass at this game too," Ken mentioned. Felix gave a sigh and threw his hands up into the air.

"Perfect! More players who can whoop my ass," Felix said, sarcasm lacing his tone of voice. Cry chuckled, giving him a light smirk. Felix returned it with a light smile of his own and Ken grinned at the subtle gestures between the two, hoping that they would remain this way.


	26. XXVI - Final Test

{Chapter XXVI - Final Test}

Felix had been training as hard as he possibly could throughout the week. Cry had trained with him every day, helping him with combat. Even Scott and Snake had helped. Of course Ken was there every moment, being sure that his friend was fit for all of the combat that Cry was putting him through. Felix didn't get his ass kicked too often anymore. He was learning rather quickly and finally becoming a worthy opponent for Cry. Even if the terrorist would still go a bit easy on him. But every time he was beaten a bit too much, it was Cry who took care of him and tended to his wounds. When Felix would wake up the next day, there would be a beautiful type of flower within his vase as an apology. Felix would smile and slowly rise out of bed just to smell the flower or caress the petals. They were just gorgeous and colorful that they would always take his breath away. But when he awoke this time, there was the most stunning blue flower within his vase that had literally made his heart skip a beat. The first thing he thought of when seeing this magnificent color was the blue of Cry's eyes.

"I'll need another vase if you continue with this," Felix spoke to no one in particular, but he'd say it to Cry if he were there.

"I apologize," he heard that familiar deep voice. He smiled, turning to look at Cry. The terrorist stepped forward and caressed the flower for a moment, then looked over to Felix. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Better than ever," Felix responded. Cry smirked, moving over to place himself next to Felix. Felix gazed at his rather blank face. "How have you been?"

Cry gave a sigh, turning to look at Felix. "I can't really give an answer," he stated. Felix nodded, and although it wasn't an answer he expected, at least it was an honest one. Cry stood after a moment, and he held out his hand for Felix to take. He took it as a slight blush formed onto his face. Cry helped him out of his bed then looked him in his eyes with a look of seriousness. "Today... You will be tested on the skills you've obtained. I have... I have complete faith that you will do well."

"Are you sure that I'm ready?" Felix asked, feeling confused and a bit shocked.

"Do you not feel ready?" Cry asked in response to his question.

"No, no... I'm ready, I just... How do you know if I'll do well?"

"Well, for one... Ken and I have trained you the best way that we could. Second, I believe in you," Cry answered with a reassuring smile. Felix nodded and Cry told him to get dressed. His test would be starting soon. Cry left the room so Felix could get dressed, and after getting ready for whatever was going to happen within that training room, he was ready for it. Ken knocked on the door a little while later and Felix opened it for him.

"This is a big day, buddy," Ken stated and Felix nodded again.

"I know, Cry told me about it. Any tips you can give me?"

"None at all besides... Be careful. Please," Ken spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"That helps a great fucking deal, Ken. Thanks," Felix responded, beginning to hyperventilate ever so slightly.

"Hey, I'm trying to help. Now just calm down. Come on, we've gotta get going," Ken spoke quickly, pushing Felix out of his room as they both headed toward the training room. They made their way over to the room and opened the door. Cry welcomed them both with a nod. Scott and Snake were there for support as well. It was strange, Felix had no clue who he would be up against. He walked over to the middle of the floor and stood there, turning to gaze at all of the members of the Insurgency. But... Two were missing. Of course Red was with the children, so that left...

Russ stepped into the training room, cracking his knuckles as well as his jaw. Felix gulped, realizing just who he would be up against. Russ absolutely despised him. Perhaps more than Snake or even Cry when the man loathed him to no end. Russ gave a curt nod to Cry and stepped out onto the middle of the floor.

"Kjellberg, Russ will be your primary test. I will be your second and your last. Remember what I told you. Do not underestimate your opponent," Cry spoke carefully as if he were giving Felix a hint. The Swede nodded, turning back to Russ. The man gave a sinister grin. He had obviously been waiting for this moment for a long time. The moment Cry had uttered the word 'Begin', Felix was knocked down onto the ground. He didn't even see the attack coming. But he definitely saw the foot coming down to smash his face in and he quickly dodged it by rolling away. He jumped up and swung at Russ, but the man merely stepped to the side. He then threw a few quick jabs to Felix's stomach and Felix toppled over. He got up quickly only to be swept underneath his feet by a swift kick, which only made him fall again.

Russ was quick. He may not have had strong hits like Snake and Cry, but his movements were so fast that they could disorient his opponent. That was happening to Felix and Cry was growing rather concerned. Sure, he would always be proud of Russ. He didn't make the man his second in command for no reason. Felix fell onto the floor once more, blind sided by a left hook. He glanced up at Cry and the terrorist gave him a look of disdain, he glared and it spoke volumes to Felix. He wanted the Swede to get up, prove him right, and beat the shit out of Russ. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He could just hear Cry's voice within his head.

_"Calculate his movements and his attacks, become one with your opponent, then use it against him."_

Just as last time, Russ was going to kick him down the moment he got up. Russ may have been quick, but he became predictable. The moment his leg lifted from the ground to kick him, Felix dropped back down onto the ground to dodge the kick and gave a kick of his own. He hit Russ directly on the back of his knee, making it buckle and having him tumble. He quickly put the man into a head lock, and did a turn to slam him onto his back. It had knocked the wind out of Russ. Snake gave a subtle smirk, noticing the move that he had showed him. Cry was impressed, not being able to suppress the grin that was forming onto his face. Ken almost shouted out in glee and Scott gave a few claps.

Just as Snake and Cry had taught him, he gave the second in command several body shots to the ribs while he was down. Russ managed to block the last, grabbing his fist and literally tossing the Swede to the side. The fury upon Russ' face hardly frightened Felix. If he could face Snake of all people, he could face Russ. The man charged at Felix and he stepped to the side, holding his arm out and clothes lined Russ so hard that he hit the ground with a loud thud. Felix rolled him over quickly, twisting his arm behind his back. Russ grunted in slight pain, still disoriented from the hit on the floor. With his other hand, he tapped on the floor. Felix was confused and surprised. He tapped out...

He released Russ and the man stood up, turning to give a glare to Felix. At least, that was what Felix expected. The man gave him a look of awe and he held out his hand for Felix to shake. Felix was still completely shocked by the earlier gesture. He glanced at Cry and Cry gave him a nod in return with a smile on his face. He turned back to Russ and took his hand, shaking it. Russ actually gave him a half smile.

"Didn't know you had it in ya... You'll make an excellent Insurgency member," he complimented. Felix actually smiled, thanking him several times. Russ nodded and walked over to the other Insurgency members. "He's all yours," Russ muttered. Scott patted him on the back and Russ gave him a smirk. Cry stepped forward, directly in front of Felix. Perhaps a bit too close to Felix. Felix could've sworn he was having flashbacks.

Cry was just looking at him, that pale blue eye taunting him even more than it had done ever before. Just as he had done as a child, he leaned forward to whisper into his ear. The only difference was that he didn't feel any blood dripping upon his shoulder. Felix shuddered at the memory and Cry smirked, knowing that this very motion would bring haunting memories to him. It had done the same for him as well.

"I remember you," Cry whispered, and Felix's eyes shut for a moment as he shivered. The other Insurgency members gazed at the the sight going on before them, slightly confused. Felix drew in a quivering breath, waiting for any sound or movement. "But what I remember... Is the old you. Show me who you are now, Felix."

Felix gasped lightly, never hearing his first name come out of this man's mouth. It was shock to him, but he nodded and agreed. He stepped back and gave him an almost genuine small smile. Felix breathed in and breathed out, and he let whatever it was that was within him to consume him. It wasn't anger or hatred... It was hurt and pain. Pain for the entire country, hurt for the man standing directly before him. And if he had to prove himself to this man through this battle, this test... Then he was absolutely willing to do so. He nodded and Cry nodded back to him.

Felix was the first to attack, swinging at Cry, but Cry stopped his fist with his hand and bitch slapped Felix so hard that the man fell onto the floor. Just as he had done the first time they trained together. And then it was heard... That dark chuckle that he knew all too well. Felix stood and they really began to fight, literally going blow for blow. The Insurgency members watched, amazed. Not knowing who was going to win the fight. Cry would grab Felix and put him into a difficult hold, but Felix would twist out of it. Felix would do the same, but Cry would turn and elbow him, pick him up, and slam him onto the ground. They fought for almost two hours, Felix taking every hit and Cry enduring each strike from Felix.

Cry shoved him onto the ground and punched him directly onto his chest. His heart pounded painfully and Cry looked down at him as if he was going to take his life. He picked up the Swede by his collar and slammed him back down. Felix felt dizzy, seeing stars and he closed his eyes just for a moment and breathed. Cry stared down at him and slowly moved toward him, cautiously even. As he approached the still Swede, Felix kept in count, kept himself one with Cry... His opponent. And once Cry dared to step closer, Felix's leg swung and hit the man's ankle, catching him off guard and he fell onto the floor. Felix quickly rolled over him, grabbing his wrists and forcing them onto the floor. Cry gazed at his position, an emotion flashing within his eyes, and Felix could've sworn that that emotion was fear for the split second that it was there. Cry then gave a look of triumph, but not for him, but the man above him. He smirked up at Felix and whispered, "Well done, Kjellberg. A strong soldier of the Insurgency indeed."

Cry glanced at the other members and gave a nod and they all clapped. Felix removed himself from being on top of his leader. He held out his hand and pulled him up. The other members walked over, patting Felix's back and congratulating him. Cry stood back, allowing them to congratulate him. He gave a smile and began to walk away. The Insurgency left the training room, but Felix stayed back to speak with Cry. Ken waved him over, but Felix waved him away. Ken nodded and waited outside of the door. Felix turned to Cry and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cry turned to him, giving a smile.

"What's wrong?" Felix questioned.

"Nothing," Cry stated, placing his hand over his chest. Felix had noticed it, but paid it no mind. Cry threw his arm over the man's shoulder and they left the training room. "We should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Felix questioned.

"Yea, why not? I'm sure Ken's got something planned for you anyway," Cry replied with a lighthearted chuckle.

And of course, Ken did have something planned. They had made a dinner that Red didn't approve of because it wasn't healthy and as Ken puts it, they 'popped' champagne. Ken was the type to party, but all they really did was converse and have some music playing. Ken was talking Felix's ear off which was totally fine with him, but Felix kept noticing that Cry would isolate himself over to a corner and he'd just gaze at everyone with a soft smile, pat his chest, and whisper something. Felix walked over to Cry once Ken had turned to speak to Russ and Red. Scott and Snake watched Felix walk over to Cry and place himself next to the terrorist. Scott glanced over at Snake, then back at the two as they began to talk.

"You think it'll take them just as long as it took us?" Scott questioned. Snake looked back up from his book and looked at the two. A masked rebel and the general's son, speaking as if there were no differences between them at all.

"I don't think it'll take them too long," Snake answered.

"Well, we did..." Scott mentioned. Snake glanced over at him, then looked back over at Cry and Felix.

"I'd say it was well worth the wait," Snake murmured quietly and Scott looked over at him, not believing the words out of Snake's mouth. The man wasn't the type to say much about their current relationship. Hell, he hardly even showed any affection. But he had turned to his smaller lover and kissed him so passionately that Scott was blown back by surprise and pleasure.

As Cry was talking to Felix of some of the things he did as a child, he paused and stared at the couple before him, mouth falling open for a moment. Felix looked in the direction he was looking and looked just as surprised as Cry. "Well, shit... S'bout goddamn time!" Cry shouted, catching Red, Russ, and Ken's attention. They all began to whistle and clap as Cry chuckled. Felix was still surprised. He didn't see it coming. When the two had pulled away, Scott held up his middle finger and Snake glared at them. Scott merely turned back to Snake, turning his head so his full attention was on him. He pushed Snake's long, brown locks from his face and stared into his captivating, forest green eyes before capturing his lips once more, earning more cheers from the other Insurgency members.

"Oh shit, Ken I feel sorry for you, man. I think they're gonna do the deed tonight," Cry called over to Ken with a laugh. Ken groaned and slammed his head onto the table, making Felix laugh. His laugh was almost contagious and it made Cry's grin widen. After awhile, they began growing tired and they needed to get the children to bed soon. Cry could hear their heavy footsteps up stairs and their laughter. Red and Russ went ahead to get them ready for bed. Scott had taken Snake's hand and led him up the stairs. Ken watched them with a scowl on his face. He was happy for them, but he needed his rest.

"I'm crashing on your floor tonight man," Ken had told Felix. Felix shrugged with a smile, "That's perfectly fine with me."

Ken wandered up the stairs and to his room to grab his things and back to Felix's room. As Felix walked up the stairs, Cry was at his side. It was a comfortable silence, no words needing to be said. But Felix would glance at Cry often and quickly look away when Cry glanced back his way. Cry knew Felix watched him at times and he could never pinpoint why that was, but he'd give a smirk everytime Felix thought he didn't notice. Once at Felix's room, Ken was already upon the floor sleeping.

"He snores," Cry mentioned, breaking the silence.

"Shit," Felix cursed and Cry chuckled. Before Felix could turn into his room, Cry pulled him into an awakward hug as he whispered, "You tell anyone about this and I'll fucking kill you." Felix gulped, but when Cry released him, he had a soft smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Kjellberg. Have a good night," he said, walking away from the stunned Swede.

"Goodnight," Felix whispered in response. A smile slowly formed onto his face as well as he entered his room filled with Ken's loud snoring. He shrugged it off, too happy to care. He shut the door, stepped over Ken and fell face first onto his bed. He cuddled with his blankets and pillows and was surprisingly lulled to sleep by Ken's snoring.


	27. XXVII - The Insurgency

{Chapter XXVII - The Insurgency}  
_*Italics - Flashbacks_

Today was a day for preparation. Cry had announced that they had to get back on track or they would be behind on schedule. He had already made a plan for everything apparently. Red had gotten the children ready for their classes while the rest of the Insurgency members prepared for whatever they needed to. Felix wasn't exactly sure what to do. Snake seemed as though he didn't need help with caring for the weapons. He was an expert, after all. Russ and Scott seemed quite busy and he didn't want to bother them. Felix searched for his leader, wandering about the hallways in search of the terrorist. He found the man inside of a small office area working on something. His face contorted into minor confusion, the cap of a marker within his mouth and the marker within his right hand.

"Cry?" Felix called out to him, and the man glanced up at him. He gave a small smile, then gazed back down at whatever he was doing. "May I come in?"

"You may," Cry answered after pulling the cap out of his mouth. Felix approached the desk and gazed down at a rather familiar blue print. His head tilted as he realized whose building it was. It was the secretary of Chenkov's office within the N.W.O Tower. "I notice that you recognize this print," Cry stated.

"Yes. My father brought me here often. I would've been working within this very building. Will the next mission be here?" Felix questioned and Cry nodded in response.

"There's something important that we must retrieve from the safe within that room. You know what it is, correct?" Cry asked, and Felix nodded.

"It holds most of the president's secret files and future plans. The others are kept within the other Tower that is much further from here," Felix explained. "This plan won't work, Cry."

"And why is that?"

"You're coming from the wrong approach. This place is much more heavily guarded than the prison. In order for this to work, we'd have to come in through here," Felix pointed. He took the marker from Cry and circled it. "Then travel through the basement. It's the place that is the least secured, then we could climb up the post that's in this corner and head through the vents. We'd probably have to split up in order to reach the secretary's office, but it'd be more efficient and take less time."

Felix had marked the blue print, then closed the cap to the marker, looking over at Cry. The man looked impressed and gave Felix a look. Felix blinked, then shyly looked away. "I apologize, was I not supposed to...?"

"No, no, you're fine. It's actually quite helpful," Cry told him. He patted Felix's back gently, making Felix feel rather appreciated. "I believe you will be highly beneficial for our group, friend."

Felix smiled, noticing that Cry had called him 'friend'. "Is there anything else you'll need help with?" Felix questioned.

"No. I believe this is a solid plan. We'll keep mine as a back-up. Thank you, Kjellberg. Perhaps Morrison would like your help," Cry stated and Felix nodded. He said his goodbye and exited the room. Felix searched for his friend, then found him within his room surrounded by a bunch of equipment, timers, wires, a few chemicals. It was quite hectic. Felix walked in and placed himself in the middle of the floor next to Ken.

"Ken? What are you doing?"

"Oh! Felix! Hey, I didn't even notice you were in here. Anyway, I'm making a few bombs just in case Cry may need any," he answered casually.

"Bombs? The hell?" Felix questioned, looking at all of the explosives surrounding them. "They won't go off, will they?"

"Nah, not unless I've got a timer strapped to them and set it to where they would go off. Or if you have anything flammable on you," Ken said. Felix checked himself, although he was pretty sure that he didn't have anything that would spontaneously burst into flames on him.

"Didn't know that bombs were your thing," Felix mumbled.

"Oh definitely. I can get off to these babies. They're the love of my life," Ken responded, and Felix almost grimaced at the sound of that.

"Hey, weren't you going to tell me the story of how you all joined Cry?" Felix inquired.

"Oh... Right. Might as well, huh? It was a few years ago, when Cry had first started out. We didn't know him of course. We were just regular kids going to school until one day, just like most curious, rebellious little runts, we wanted to explore the Burbury Mansion. We were planning on doing so, but we were all cowards..."

_"I don't see what the big deal is," Russ said, looking at all of his friends. "I highly doubt that the mansion is haunted anyways."_

_"Yea, well... I don't think we should go. It's stupid idea. Did you even hear what happened to Eric and his crew?" Ken questioned their group's posse leader. Russ rolled his eyes at him. Ken was afraid of things that seemed rather questionable. "Seriously? Where did Eric get all of those scars and bruises? Just think about it. I'm sure his friends wouldn't do it to him, and I'm damn sure that he didn't do it to himself."_

_"That's why we should check it out ourselves," Red suggested._

_"And what? Get our ass kicked like them?" Scott asked, frowning and crossing his arms. "No way. No fucking way."_

_Russ rolled his eyes. His friends were a bunch of pussies. He couldn't believe how incredibly scared they were of some old house. "Alright, Red and I agree that we should go. You and Scott think that we shouldn't," Russ mentioned, looking at Ken. "But Snake hasn't bothered to give his opinion yet. He'll be giving the final decision. So Snake? Should we go?"_

_All of them turned to face Snake and the man scowled, pushing a few strands of his hair from his face. "I mean... Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen? And if Ken and Scott are so concerned, then I'll bring my father's gun with me."_

_Ken and Scott rolled their eyes, and Russ gave them a grin. "Alright, so this weekend, we'll do our normal routine of hanging out at the diner then head over to the Burbury Mansion."_

"I seriously didn't want to go. Eric and his friends had looked to beaten up. I thought that the ghost was real. You've heard the stories, haven't you?" Ken questioned.

"Yea. The blind boy that attacks you and all of the other strange stories. The Burbury Mansion stories are pretty famous around here," Felix mentioned.

"Well, the boy was no boy at all..."

_They were all packed in Russ' car, driving down to the Burbury Mansion. It was through Savage City, one of the most dangerous places to be alone. But they managed to pass through the large city without running into any danger. It was then that they arrived at a rather dark area with absolutely no street lights. The only light that they received was from the headlights of the car and the lightning storm that had begun. The mansion was in a perfectly isolated area with only a cemetery and a rusted fence that completely surrounded it._

_"This is perfect. Fucking perfect," Scott said. "This_ _place has got 'death' written all over it."_

_"Well, no shit you dumb fuck. It's a goddamn cemetery," Russ shot back. Scott gave him a glare and Red hit her boyfriend's arm, telling him to chill with his harsh words. They all exited the car and entered the cemetery. They held their flashlights up, looking at all the graves and head stones. There were plenty of children who died at really young ages._

_"What happened here?" Red asked, never seeing so many graves for just children. "Guys, all of these flowers are fresh," she pointed out. They all shined their light upon the graves, seeing fresh flowers upon them._

_"No one comes here, so this is definitely strange," Snake mentioned._

_They continued their way up the path, walking up to the large Burbury Mansion door. They stood their, just staring at the intricate designs with a large lion head in the middle., the handle hanging between its teeth. "Are we going in or not?" Ken questioned. Russ shushed him and twisted the door knob, and they all entered slowly, flashing their lights within the area. The place looked old but beautiful. Everything had a Victorian feel, and it was literally a home for the rich. What indicated that no one truly lived there for quite some time was the dust and the cobwebs everywhere._

_"This place is pretty sweet," Russ mentioned._

_"It's gorgeous," Red muttered._

_"I wonder if anything works here," Ken spoke, reaching over to a lamp to switch it on. The light cut on after flickering a bit, then remaining at a dull light that only lit up part of the large living room. Snake ventured over to the books lining the wall and Scott followed. They searched about the building for a bit, each of them splitting up to explore. It was then that they heard a loud scream. They rushed over to where it had come from, seeing Red backing away from someone. It was a little girl, blonde hair and pale eyes. She was screaming at the top of her lungs._

_They all backed away from her, turning to run out of the house but they paused. There a man stood, the darkness shadowing half of his face, the other dull light shining upon his face, his pale eye glowing with anger. What worried the group the most was the large machine gun within his hands. Snake stepped forward, holding his hand gun up and aiming it at the man before them._

_"Who the fuck are you? Emily, get over here!" The little girl rushed over to his side and hid behind him. "Lower your weapon!"_

_Red reached out and pushed Snake's arm down. "Drop it on the floor and kick it over," the man demanded. Snake did so, sliding the gun over to him._  
_"Get on the floor. All of you!"_

_They all put their hands up in surrender and lowered themselves to the ground. As they lowered to the ground, they glance up and saw a few other children up the stairs and looking down at them. Russ realized that they were most likely orphans trying to get away from the street guards, and this man was their savior and guardian. Thinking over it, he may have been the local terrorist that had blown several guard trucks just a week ago, and the children that were taken within that truck disappeared._

_"I know who you are..." Russ mentioned, and Red hit him with her arm. Scott told him to shut the fuck up, and Ken just kept himself silent. The man had a gun._

_"Oh really? So that gives me the right to shoot you right now, correct?"_

_Russ silenced himself, shaking his head. After awhile, the man grew fed up with them and kicked them out. He left them with a warning, saying he would kill them if they were to return._

"That was how we met Cry. We had trespassed, and of course he would do anything to protect the few children he did manage to save. Red was the one who was concerned for them. After several weeks after that night, she kept talking about them. She wanted to provide for them, get them better clothes and food. She forced us all to go shopping, buying all kinds of clothes, toys, books, and food. She had even bought things for Cry. We had no choice to return because of her and her kind heart," Ken explained.

"But... I thought he said he was going to kill you if you were to return," Felix stated.

"He did say that, so we were sure to bring all of the things we bought right up to the door to throw him off guard. That was Russ' idea because he said that the moment we knock on the door, a gun is going to be pointed at our face..."

_After carrying the last of everything from the van they had borrowed from Snake's father, Red turned to the door to knock on it. She grabbed the handle and looked back at her friends who gave her nod. Red took a deep breath and knocked. The door swung open and of course there was a fifty caliber pointed at them. The man gazed at them, then noticed all of the things surrounding them. He frowned, slowly lowering the weapon._

_"The hell is this?" He asked, picking up the gun again._

_"Uh... Um... We thought that... That maybe you needed_ _a few things. For yourself and the children," Red spoke. "What's your name?" She asked after he stood there silently staring at them for what seemed like forever._

_"Cryaotic..." He whispered. "You can just call me Cry."_

_"Well, Cry... May we come in? We have plenty of supplies for you. Please don't turn us down. We know you need them," Red mentioned, and although Cry glared for a moment, he lowered the gun and stepped back to let them in. They all carried in the supplies, and as they set the stuff in their respectable places, the children began to come from their hiding places. Ken lowered himself on the floor, smiling at a little boy and handing him a toy train. The boy smiled, thanking him quietly._

"And so this carried on for several months. Just us, secretly bringing in supplies and being able to interact with the children. Cry grew to trust us and eventually, he told us about himself. The things he did and what he had seen, why he does the things he does. It was then we took a vow, claiming that we would help him bring down the nation. We said it because we felt for the children and wanted to help them, but he was serious and meant every word. We would have never thought we'd get this far. We have so many children here and we've gotten so far. People are beginning to make their own change. That's who we are and he had labeled us as The Insurgency. We kept the name, and being with Cry for these years has opened our eyes. I'm sure it has opened yours as well."

Felix nodded, realizing that Cry truly did open his eyes. And although it took blackmail, getting chased by the government, and his father disowning him, he didn't regret it one bit. He was glad to be a part of the Insurgency. Ken gave a smile, finishing with whatever he was making. "I'll be right back," Ken said, getting up and rushing out of the room. Felix sat there quietly, waiting for his friend until Cry came into the room.

"Where's Ken?" He asked.

"He went to go get something. He said he'd be back," Felix answered. Cry nodded, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Felix shouted out, and Cry stopped, turning back to look at him.

"Yes, Kjellberg?"

"Thank you," Felix said, and Cry gave him a look of confusion.

"For what?"

"For all that you've done, for what you're doing, and for what you will do," Felix responded. Cry gave him a smile.

"There is no need to thank me. Honestly, you should thank yourself as well. For what you will do because you will make a significant difference to this world. It isn't me that's going to make that stand. It's going to be you. I'm merely giving you that push forward. I see greatness within you, Kjellberg. Even when we were enemies. It all just depended on what you were willing to do with it," Cry admitted, giving him another smile and leaving the room. Felix thought about what he said, not understanding how he would be the change for the world. He would just have to wait for the answer to present itself.


End file.
